In a blink of an Eye
by AlythSenpai
Summary: Alexis was just your normal bartender, living her average life until one day everything around her changed. She found herself sucked into the world of One Piece, stuck with the rather amusing Red Hair Pirates. There she meets the lovely Shanks and they both begin to slowly fall for one another. (I'm portuguese so I'm using dashes not quotation marks. Will change that in the future)
1. Chapter 1 - Introductions

**Quick Note: Okay so... I have been receiving comments about not using quotation marks on my writing and that is basic English knowledge that you use them signalating speech. Here's the thing: I'M NOT ENGLISH! I'M PORTUGUESE! And where I'm from we use the dash instead of quotation marks to signal the begining of a character line.**

**I grew up always using the dash and it's hard for me to begin all of the sudden to use the quotation mark.**

**Please don't send more comments about that, it becomes rather annoying and exhausting, specially because the ones who comment that don't even bother to create an account and I can't answer them back personally.**

**I say it one more time: I'm portuguese, not english and I don't use quotation marks, I use dash. Deal with it! If you're too picky about it don't even bother reading this fanfiction.**

**Have a very good day and enjoy the story.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Alexis had just arrived to her house, exhausted of a day of work at the "Skipping Fairy" pub. She opened the door and slammed it behind her, rushing towards her bedroom. Seeing the paradise that was her bed she launched herself towards the washed black blankets but she didn't hit the fluffiness of her bed. Instead she found herself falling. She prepared to shout but her back fell upon a bouncy area. She heard a "huff" sound and roll off to the side, her face hitting a boarded floor.

-What the hell…? – Alexis mumbled, rubbing her face that was now throbbing in pain. A shadow hovered over her body so she looked up, staring at a rather large fat man. Startled, she rushed away from the man only for her back to hit the legs of another man. This one was well-build and very tall with dark hair that was caught on a low ponytail. Alexis crawled to a corner and tried to get up. The men began to corner her, questions showering their faces. – Who are you? – But she quickly answered the question herself: the men were animated with the drawing style of One Piece. They were Lucky Roo and Benn Beckman from the Red Hair Pirates.

-We should be asking you that. – Benn spoke out revealing the all too familiar voice she knew well.

-No way… - She mumbled under her breath as a smile appeared on her face. She was so happy at the moment but worried about her friends back at her world. Alexis got on her feet and reached her hand out, touching Lucky Roo's face, making sure he was real. She pinched his cheek, making him complain in a very light pain and Alexis chuckled. – You're real. That's so cool! – She laughed and let Lucky Roo go only to take hold of Benn's cheek, giving him the same treatment as she did to Lucky.

-I'm incredibly confused right now. – Roo commented, giving Benn a confused yet amused look.

-Where are we heading? – She asked, finally releasing Benn's cheek and gave them a wide smile.

-Are you seriously asking that? – Benn chuckled, taking a step back from her.

Alexis nodded.

-As you could see with my non-chanting fall from the sky I'm not particularly familiar with this… - She rolled her hand in the air trying to search for a more precise word to describe her situation. - …world. I wound be thankful if you could help me out while I try to find a way to return to my world I guess.

-Seems fair enough. – Roo nodded in agreement.

-We should warn the captain. – Benn stated and as he did so, Shanks, the red hair captain that Alexis had always had a crush on, emerged from below deck in all his glorious majesty: his black cape was smoothly flowing as he to each step; his ruffled white blouse that was wide open across his chest, revealing a sculpted, bronzed chest; his corsairs, despite being a bit baggy seemed to almost hug his figure; and the adorable flip-flops he always wore made Alexis smile. – Speak of the devil. – Benn said, catching Alexis' attention.

-Yoh Shanks! – Roo called, waving at Shanks.

-Roo, when will we be reaching land? We need to stack up on ale again. – He commented before his eyes were set upon Alexis and smiled. – Who's the girl? – Shanks walked up to them and leaned against the border of the ship, looking at Alexis from top to bottom.

-Girl!? – She sounded outraged. – I beg your pardon!?

-You do look very young. – Benn stated.

-I should take that for a compliment but comparing me to a girl… a child? No! – She placed her hands on her hips looking at the three men slightly annoyed.

-How old are you? – Shanks asked.

-It is rude to ask a woman for her age. – Roo spoke out, catching Shanks attention, making him face-palm himself.

-28 and I'm not a girl! I'm a full-grown woman. – Her face was flustered and a bit flushed because of the constant reference to her as being a girl and because of the overly attracting man Shanks was.

-You look very young though. Are you sure you're not lying to us? – Shanks raised an eyebrow in doubt.

-Yes I'm sure! – Alexis crossed her arms across her chest and pat her foot on the floor.

-Anyway… Who are you and how did you get here? – Shanks asked.

-I'm Alexis. – She answered, revealing her name to them.

-She fell from the sky. – Benn completed. – No jokes about fallen angels please.

-But they are so tempting! – Shanks almost sounded like a child complaining to his parents. – Although she's not very angelic… - Shanks looked away receiving a deadly look from Alexis. She knew she wasn't that angelical looking. She had the look of a little demon spawn: she was short and thin with small tender features and very light skin but her scarlet red hair and dark grey eyes cut out the soft body features worthy of a full angelical look. She did like her red hair because it was unusual.

-Speaks the non-chanting man. – Alexis mumbled, looking away from Shanks.

-Anyways… - Benn called their attention. – Since she doesn't know how to return to her world, like she said, it's better if she'd stay with us until she finds a way out… With our help.

-What!? – Shanks shouted and Alexis chuckled slightly. He only glared at her.

-It's only right Shanks. – Benn stated and crossed his arms across his chest. – Besides how would she survive all alone?

-I can fight. – Alexis mumbled.

-You've got a point, Benn. I bet she doesn't even know how to fight properly.

-I can fight. – She repeated again.

-We will help you because we are nice enough to help helpless girls.

-I CAN FUCKING FIGHT! – She finally shouted, making Benn, Lucky and Shanks laughed. Alexis looked annoyed at the men. – What? – She placed her hands on her hips, looking at the men in defiance.

-We need to introduce you to the gang. – Roo spoke out and Shanks nodded in agreement.

Shanks quickly took hold of Alexis' arm and dragged her towards the mess deck where all the Red Hair Pirates were gathered. Their heads turned to the two people that had opened the doors, looking at Alexis surprised.

-Yoh. – She said, raising a hand in the air with two digits up in a "V" shape.

-Fellow men! – Shanks began walking towards a table and climbing onto it, taking Alexis along with him. – This young girl here…

-I'm a grown woman. – She growled. He just smiled at her, the familiar, goofy smile Alexis always loved that he had.

-This individual next to me, named Alexis, – He corrected before continuing – is from another world. Yes! I know it sounds weird but it's a reality… I guess. So she will be hanging out with us until she finds a way back to her world. What do you say fellas?

-AI AI CAPTAIN! – The crew shouted with loud cheers before continuing with a happy chatter. A man got up from his seat and Alexis instantly recognized him as being Yasopp. That smile was unmistakable: it was him, Usopp's father. Yasopp walked up towards both of them.

-Hi there. – He reached out his hand towards her and Alexis shook his hand with a wide smile on her face. – I'm Yasopp.

-The sharp shooter, yes. I've heard of you. – She stated and chuckled lightly at Yasopp and Shanks' surprised expressions. – I might be from another world but I am informed of some things.

-That's nice to know.

-Shanks! – Benn rushed to the mess deck. Shanks looked at him awaiting for the desired answer. – We've spotted land.

-YES! – He cheered loudly, raising his only arm in the air. – MEN! WE SHALL DRINK TODAY!

-YEAH! – The men cheered again, getting up from their seat and rushing towards the deck. Alexis ran ahead, towards the dragon shaped end of the Red Force, climbing it skilfully and sat on its head.

She placed her extended hand on her forehead, to cover the sunlight from her eyes in order to see ahead, spotting a pink island, filled with large heart-shaped statues in red. She laughed loudly in amusement and fell on her back against the wooden dragon-shaped edge, her legs straddling the neck of the dragon.

-What is it? – Shanks questioned, slightly entertained by her happiness.

-It looks like Valentine's Day threw up a rainbow on an island. – She laughed out loud. – It's a crack island! – Laughing was making her lose strength on her legs. She began to slip down the ship. She gathered her strength once again and held onto the dragon-shaped edge with her legs. She was now hanging upside-down, still laughing in amusement. – I don't know how to get out of here anymore. – She continued to laugh before a hand was stretched out towards her. It was Benn. She took hold of his hand and sat back on the edge of the ship. – Thanks Benn.

-You're welcome.

They approached the island in a matter of minutes. The men set anchor on the docks and quickly rushed out of it in search of the closest tavern. Alexis was left behind all alone to wander the island they discovered.

-You shouldn't wander off all by yourself. – A voice spoke from behind her. She turned on her heels and her eyes were set upon Shanks.

-You didn't go?

-Even though alcohol is a need for me, I wouldn't leave you behind. – He smiled gently at her. He reached out his hand towards her and she took it gladly. Once they turned towards the island they were surrounded by a group of couples that began to spit out ridiculous nonsense towards them.

-Oh you're such a sweet couple! – A blond man spoke out, taking hold of Alexis' hands.

-We can help you get prettier if you want. – A blond girl spat out. Alexis closed her hand in a first and breathed in deeply.

-What was that…? – She mumbled in a threat causing Shanks to laugh.

-You have a strange hair colour. We can make you look prettier easily just let us take care of you.

-Fuck off. – She stated calmly, brushing away their hands and walking away from them. Shanks apologized to the group and followed Alexis to wherever she was heading. They stumbled upon a small filled with sweets. Alexis' eyes were shinning in delight and that made Shanks smile kindly at her childish look.

-These are free for the new couples that arrive to this island. – The man that was selling the sweets spoke.

-We're n…

-We'll take two macaroons. – Shanks interrupted Alexis and took the two small sugary balls away from the man's hand. He smiled gently and Shanks. – Thank you. – Shanks gave the macaroons to Alexis.

-You don't want one? – She asked, preparing to hand him one but Shanks held her hand back.

-I'm not a big fan of sweets. – He said and smiled gently at her and walked away from the stand towards the location his crew was standing with sad and grumpy faces.

-You don't know what you're missing. – She mumbled making him laugh lightly.

-What is it men? – He asked towards the pirates.

-There are no taverns here and the log pose will take a week to settle. – Yasopp announced.

-One week… with no booze? – Shanks questioned in disbelief.

-We can just hope booze will rain from above. – Alexis stated, assuring Shanks' fears.

-That would be pleasant. – Roo chuckled these words out.

-Where is Mihawk when we need him? – Shanks asked in defeat. Suddenly his head rose in the air as a new idea passed across his mind. – Maybe we can contact him somehow.

-We don't have any Den Den Mushi and I doubt Mihawk has one as well. – Benn Beckman said.

-We can use this. – Shanks pulled out a small black orb from his pocket.

-What's that? – Alexis asked, looking at the strange and shinning orb.

-It's a Kuro no Õbu. – He began to explain. – It was given to me by Perona. It is an orb of communication! – He smiled widely and activated the orb with a light pat on it. Familiar golden eyes appeared on the black orb. Eyes that hypnotized Alexis easily. – Hawkie! We need a little favour.

-Please don't call me that. – The voice from the most skilful swordsman came from the orb. It was as hypnotizing as his eyes. – What is it you need Akagami?

-Call me Shanks, you know that! We need booze… - He shrugged his head and a sigh was heard from the orb.

-Where are you? – Mihawk asked.

-We are on an island that looks like Valentine's Day on crack! – Alexis spoke out and the men laughed except for Mihawk.

-A woman? – Mihawk asked and Alexis rose her arms in the air, whispering a joyful "yes", making Shanks laugh lightly.

-A girl yes. – He stated and received a punch from her.

-I'll be there as soon as possible. How much do you want? – Mihawk asked, ignoring Shanks statement.

-How much can you bring?

**A/N:**

**So this is the project I'm currently working on. I hope you enjoy it. I'll be publishing the following chapter in a few moments since I have it already done and published on my deviantart account.**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as I am writing it.**

**I've altered some small facts such as the black orb that was described in this story.**

**As usual I do not own One Piece, I only own Alexis.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The celebration

**Chapter 2**

They had given Alexis a small katana that was kept on a mess room, for her to use while she was with the Red Hair Pirates. It was the perfect size for her: a slender yet deadly sharp sword for her was what she needed and she did miss her kendo classes. As a response to this long awaited practice she managed to convince Shanks to warm her up with a fight on the boat's deck. A lot of islanders had come to the docks asking why they were fighting but they never received an answer so they would just walk away.

The Red Hair Pirates waited patiently for the arrival of Dracule Mihawk with their booze. In the meantime most of the crew members were down in the mess deck while Benn, Yasopp, Roo and Rockstar were sitting at the ship's deck, watching the friendly yet intense fight between their captain and the new girl. It was a surprise to all that she could put up a fight, making Shanks lose balance a couple of times with her agile sword swings and high kicks. It was really good that she could put up a fight with and without weapons. The only problem with Alexis' fighting style was that, although being quick and precise with her blows, she had little stamina. In about 10 minutes of fighting she was breathing heavily. On the other hand so was Shanks: the fact that she could move so quickly pulled off most of his stamina away from him which made her kind of a strategic fighter. As their fight continued the clash of steel became almost lazy at each block made by them. They were slower. The fight came to a stop when Alexis drew a blow against Shanks' sabre, making him fall flat on his back. Alexis followed suit and sat down on the floor abruptly, laughing with the remaining strength she had. Shanks laughed as well in amusement.

-You can definitely fight. – Shanks stated in between chuckles.

-I told you. – Alexis answered back, letting her body fall against the wooden floor of the ship, catching her breath. – Thanks for the warm up.

-You're welcome.

They stood silent for a couple of minutes before this silence was rashly interrupted.

-Let's do this one more time. – She got up in a swift jump, grabbing her katana along the way and placing herself in a fighting stance.

-Are you serious? – Shanks was amazed by her recovery speed. – I'm still exhausted!

-C'mon! Aren't you a Yonko? You should be stronger than this.

-Yeah I know, but that doesn't mean I don't get tired. You can push a person to their limits.

-I can push the limits of both my opponent and myself. – She stated, revealing her obvious weakness.

-We need to train you on your stamina.

-Thank you. – She relaxed a bit. All of the sudden her body was pushed to the ground by Shanks that had quickly got up and pushed her towards the ground. Her eyes were wide open at the sudden attack from him but couldn't help to be amused by the surprise attack. Before she could hit the ground, her hand found the edge of Shanks' sleeve and grabbed onto it, rising her body towards him, sword in hand, aiming at his throat. She found her face a few inches away from him, the steel from her katana glowing next to their faces. He had his own sword glued to her belly, keeping a gap the size of his blade between their bodies. Up close, Alexis took in his facial features: his short and tempting beard, the scars over his eye, his dark orbs, his always present smile that amused her so much since the first moment she saw him on One Piece. His quicken breath warmed her sweaty face, brushing away some red hair-locks that had escaped from her ponytail and had fallen over her face. – Nice play. – She mumbled before pulling backwards, shoving Shanks away from her, making him stumble a few steps back before rushing towards her with a wide smile on his face.

-I'm a Yonko as you said before. – She clashed his sabre against her katana, sparks releasing from the steel. – I need to live up for my title.

Alexis clashed her katana against his sabre once again but not pushing away. Instead she slid the blade of her katana down the blade of his sword, making it clash against the sword's guard. Once it did so, Alexis lunged her shoulder against Shanks stomach, making him stumbled backwards, hence creating an opening for her to rush towards him. She kicked his hand, making the sword fly away from his hand. With her katana, she pushed Shanks sword towards her and took hold of it. It was heavier of course. It was made for the bulky man that she was facing. She rushed towards him, jumping on the air, attempting to hit his chest. Her feet were blocked by his arm so she jumped back, stabbing both swords on the deck's floor before kicking his left side with her foot. He blocked it once again so Alexis shed the swords out from the floor and threw the sword towards Shanks whom took hold of the sword easily.

-I won't fight you if you don't have a weapon. – She commented showing a great amount of respect and swordsman honour.

-I like that. – Shanks smirked in a friendly manner before rushing towards her into another sequence of clash between steel.

As they fought one against another, they didn't notice the mysterious swordsman walk up to the boat and climbing it. Mihawk stood next to Benn Beckman and looked at the two people fighting, analysing every single move they did. Specially Alexis. His golden eyes wondered from Shanks to Alexis, adrenaline rushing through his body: she was fast and deadly, her blows were precise and fatal. The deadliness combined with her scarlet hair that teased his eyes. Her body moved swiftly, slicing the wind at such a high speed, tormenting Mihawk's mind with rather explicit images of her, wrapped on white bed sheets, naked. Quickly he pushed these thoughts aside and focused on Shanks almost lazy moves. He looked exhausted, just as much as Alexis did.

The fight came to a sudden stop when the swords clashed one final time sending both of them to opposite sides towards the floor. They both breathed heavily and let chuckles out whenever they managed to find strength to do so.

Benn got up from the floor and walked over to his captain in order to warn him of Mihawk's presence. It was not necessary: Shanks was fully aware of Mihawk's presence. His energy was well-known to Shanks. Once he recovered his breath, Shanks got up from the floor and headed towards Alexis, in order to help her up as well.

Only when she got up, Alexis noticed Mihawk. The amazing and outstanding Dracule Mihawk, with his majestic beard and melted, golden eyes that pierced a person's soul, reading all its secrets. The impressive Dracule Mihawk, the greatest swordsman in the One Piece universe. The mysterious Dracule Mihawk that always looked intimidating, independently of what he was doing.

-Hawkie! – Shanks cheered towards the swordsman, a broad smile on his face. – Where's the booze? – He rushed to ask. – We need to celebrate the appearance of a new comrade.

-Her? – Mihawk questioned, his eyes looking at Alexis, no emotion passing through them.

-I'm Alexis. – She presented herself, walking towards the men.

-Mihawk. – He rushed to present himself before turning to Shanks. – It's on my boat.

-Thank you Hawkie! You're a life saver. – Shanks called Roo and Benn to help him out with the alcohol.

-Please don't call me that. – Mihawk's eyebrow twitched lightly as it always did whenever Shanks would call him "Hawkie". Mihawk breathed in before turning to Alexis, looking at her from top to bottom.

-Yes…? – She asked, placing her left hand on her hip while her right one grabbed onto her katana.

-I like the way you fight. – He stated. – I want to fight against you.

-That was direct. – Alexis smiled lightly and chuckled in amusement at Mihawk's straightforwardness. They stood in front of one another, analytic stares passing by each other, taking in every small detail that would stand out. His golden eyes; her scarlet red hair; his awesome beard; her brown, purple, red eyes; his relaxed yet attentive pose; her stern and gentle stand. This silent moment was broken with a pat on Alexis' back causing her to lightly stumble forward. – What was that for? – She complained at Shanks that was now smiling widely at her with a barrel of beer by his side.

-Let's go celebrate! – He cheered and puller her to the mess deck.

-Hey! – Alexis complained but it was no use. The only thing she was able to do was to grab onto Mihawk's overcoat sleeve and drag him along with her. They finally reached the mess deck and Shanks called the pirates attention, raising a mug in the air.

-A toast for our newest crew member: Alexis! – The one armed man cheered and all the other pirates followed his queue.

-Wait, what!? – Alexis finally gained her balance and glanced surprised at the red-haired man. Mihawk was standing next to her with an analytic expression, his arm slightly pulled away from his torso since she still had a hold on his sleeve.

-We are declaring you as our new crew member since you have no other place to go and you are pretty skilful. – Shanks stated as he turned to face the young woman.

-Still… I haven't agree on anything! You didn't even warn me. – She commented, scratching the back of her head, deep in thought.

-We'll now you know. – Shanks quickly launched his arm across Alexis' shoulders, pulling her close to his chest. – C'mon! It won't be that bad! Besides, I won't back down until you join my crew. I like you a lot and your skill in fighting. – He spoke out in full honesty.

-You look exactly like Luffy… - She mumbled. "Or maybe Luffy is a lot like Shanks" she thought to herself. She let out a sigh followed by small chuckles as she remembered the moments in the anime where Luffy would do anything to get people he wanted in his crew, never backing down.

-You know Luffy? – Shanks' eyes began to glow in pride and joy as his mind dwelled to his memories with the small kid that he admired so. The energy Luffy always emitted, reminded Shanks so much of Roger. Luffy would be the one to carry Gold D. Roger's will until the end.

-By name and some events that happened and that I heard of. – Alexis stated and looked at Shanks' expression soften as a smile showered his features. – He's grown a lot, you know?

-Yes he did. – Shanks mumbled under his breath. Unconsciously his fingers began to play with some red locks from Alexis' hair. He seemed lost in thought and Alexis was lost in his angelic image. Her grey eyes shimmered with joy and hidden passion for the man before her. He was so pure and honest towards everything and everyone. Shanks snapped from his thoughts and let go of Alexis, walking up towards his crew with cheers and stating that Alexis was officially part of his crew: The Red Hair Pirates.

The red-haired woman let out an amused sigh before crouching down on the floor, looking at the pirates before her and smiling. This was everything she ever wanted: being in One Piece world with the Pirate she had always admired that sadly didn't appear that often as she wanted to, but now… She was part of his crew and that just made her feel comfortable and warm. She felt like she belonged there, in this fictional world created by Eiichiro Oda.

As she dwelled deep in her mind, she didn't notice the swordsman next to her staring intensively at her, waiting for her next move.

-Are you going to join his crew? – He finally asked, capturing Alexis' attention.

-In all honesty… - She began before looking at Mihawk's golden eyes with her grey ones. – I will. – She looked back to the pirates before her, specifically towards the red haired captain, before rising back up. With that being said she rushed to Shanks' side, picking a mug of ale along the way and letting out a cheer as well. – I'll join, Shanks!

-Really!? – The Pirate asked in disbelief and happiness at the same time.

-Yes! – She smiled widely. – And I'll do my best to keep you safe because you – She pointed the mug at Shanks – are my captain.

The men cheered in response and Shanks gave her his signature smile.

Despite the commotion in the mess deck, Alexis didn't fail to see a small smile that danced on Mihawk's lips and she spoke these last words.

**A/N:**

**As usual I do not own One Piece, I only own Alexis and some possible future characters :3**

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter**

**And have a very nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Moonlight Melody

**Chapter 3**

It was night time already and Benn had manage to make a small storage in the boat into a room just for Alexis to sleep. I basically consisted on a tall mattress and about three to four blankets. Next to it was a small dresser that was filled with female clothing that they bought from the island they were at. Some shirts that used to belong to the crew members were kept as well since Alexis stated that she enjoyed baggy shirts to sleep with.

After the celebration Shanks accompanied Mihawk to an Inn in the island before returning once again and shutting himself in his captain room. The rest of the pirates went to rest immediately after the party thanks to tremendous amounts of alcohol and food that were ingested. Alexis, on the other hand, was having trouble falling asleep so she exited her room and walked to the deck of the ship. She breathed in the salty night air before sitting down on the decorative dragon head at the edge of the ship. The fresh breeze brushed her red hair backwards and caused her long white blouse to dance along with the wind flow. Her naked legs were resting on each side of the decorative dragon's neck and swinging, almost childishly, back and forth, touching small drops of sea water that splashed against the boat.

The moonlight bathed her pale skin, giving her an unusual sparkle under the dark night sky. Alexis covered her grey eyes with her pale eyelids before beginning to sing "Release my Soul" from one of the anime Alexis enjoyed the most: Guilty Crown. Her angelic voice echoed through the night, opening way towards the Red hair captain's room. He was still up, only using his beige pants and flip-flops, checking maps and various files when the melody reached his ears. He snapped his head upward, grabbed his long black cape and opened the door, trying to find the source of the angelical melody that was tormenting his ears with promises of gentleness and kindness. In seconds he found himself outside with the gentle ocean breeze caressing his features. His eyes set upon the gentle figure of Alexis that was sitting on the decorative dragon of his ship. He leaned against the door frame that lead to the interior of the ship, closed his onyx eyes and just listened to the song his new-found crew member was singing.

_To stay with you always_

_You are the world to me_

_And dreaming on_

_So you can take my sword for you_

_Oh, how do you feel so fine_

_You are the world to me_

_And dream on_

_You stole my heart so long ago_

_Oh, I release my soul_

_So you feel my song_

Once she finished, Shanks opened his eyes at the same time as Alexis did the same and they both stared at the night sky.

-Still awake? – Alexis asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them. She climbed down the dragon's neck and sat down on the railing of the boat, looking at Shanks' tempting figure. She noticed his chiselled torso under his open black cape and had to fight her desire to run her fingers down his body.

-Doing my work as a captain. – He walked up to her and leaned against the railing, just one step away from where she was sitting down.

-My, my. You do work. – She commented innocently. – And I took you for a laid-back captain that didn't deal with paperwork.

-If I hadn't need to deal with paperwork I would be a happy man. – He chuckled lightly along with her. – But I have to do it, so…

-It mustn't be that bad!

-It's boring! – He exhaled these words which made Alexis laugh more.

-I know that feeling. – She chuckled as she remembered her college days where she would spend hours without end, reading and writing, dealing with tons of paperwork. It was really boring to her.

The couple fell silent once again, glancing at the stars high and mighty in the sky.

-You're from another world? – Shanks finally asked, breaking the silence.

-Yes I am. – She stated and crossed her legs on the railing, placing her hands on her ankles. She tilted her head to the side, letting her red hair cascade to her side as she looked at the handsome red haired pirate that was next to her.

-Can you tell me things about your world? – He finally met her gaze, taking in her facial features once again.

-Do you have time? – She questioned him, an amused expression on her face.

-I have all night. – He winked at her and both laughed.

-Nice old-fashioned flirting technique. – She commented between chuckles.

And so she began to unwind everything she could remember of her world: food, technology, art, music, politics, and the pirates of her world… So many things that came to her mind and Shanks listened patiently to this endless conversation with attention and enthusiasm. He felt fascinated by this world so different from his own. Of course Alexis didn't occult the darker side of her world's history mentioning the two world wars, natural and human disasters…

-Amazing… - He finally mumbled when she finished talking.

-I honestly don't think so…

-Why so?

-It's not… Like this world. – Alexis looked up at the sky once again and smiled melancholically. – It doesn't have this… magic and wonder of this world. Maybe I'm blind to beauty in my world, I don't know but I feel like… that wasn't the place I belonged. – She chuckled. – To be honest, I never thought this situation – She gestured a circle with her hand in the air – would ever happen and just thinking about living the rest of my life in a boredom place, working in a boring job and doing nothing else with my life was not fulfilling to me. I need something different and what happened to me… it's amazing and… perfect. – She looked back at him, a sad smile bathing her features. – I like it here, even though I've been here for so little time, I feel as if this is where I'm supposed to be. – She chuckled melancholically. – Silly idea, I know. I'm not giving value to my world… But still…

-You believe this place is where you belong. – Shanks finished the sentence for her, capturing her attention from the night sky. – Who am I to judge you, then? – He smiled kindly at her before walking in front of her, shortening the distance between the two bodies. He reached out his hand towards the side of her head and brushed a red lock away from her face. – If you like it here and feel this is your place then, as your captain, I'll support you.

-Thanks captain. – She smiled kindly at him, savouring his gentle touch as he brushed away her hair from her face.

-You're welcome.

With that, they stood silent for a long while, just staring at each other. Shanks didn't even bother to take away his hand from her hair: it felt so smooth against his rough and calloused hand. Despite enjoying this closeness to Alexis, Shanks had to step back for he believed it was for the best to not develop a love relationship when he lead the life he did. Alexis noticed this sudden detachment from his part so, in response, she sighed and jumped down from the railing, letting the long blouse cover her legs halfway. With her bare feet touching the slightly cold wooden floor, Alexis began to feel cold. Or maybe it was because Shanks suddenly became a bit cold compared to before.

-Goodnight Shanks. – She finally said as she looked into his onyx eyes and began to walk to her room. – Go rest as well. You need it captain. – With her back turned to him, she raised her hand in the air and waved at him with two risen fingers.

Shanks could only smile in amusement at the relaxed figure that was Alexis as she stepped to the interior of the ship. With a sigh, he followed her trail and headed to him own room to continue his work.

Or maybe keep his promise of rest he made to her.

**A/N:**

**Third chapter: OUT! :DD**

**I know it was shorter, I'll make it up in the next chapter.**

**It was shorter because I felt like it should end at that and I believe it's adorable XD**

**Anyway: Hope you enjoy this new chapter and the story itself. I'm doing my best so far xD**

**One Piece doesn't belong to me!**

**Only Alexis does :3**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Plushie Pirates

**Chapter 4**

-Save me Benn. – Alexis pleaded, reaching her hand out to the dark/grey haired man that only smiled at her in amusement, gently biting down his cigarette. Roo laughed loudly before biting down a chunk of meat that he always had with him. Yasopp was sitting on the ground, slapping his knee and laughing loudly at Alexis' appearance. – Not funny! – She shouted the complaint at Yasopp.

The inhabitants of that island had managed to put their hands on her and made her "pretty". Thanks to that, she was shoved into a bring red and pink dress that shown her left leg; around her neck a feather pink scarf covered her neck; her hair was caught up in a sloppy Greek-like braid with light pink ribbons in the middle of it; the inhabitants had managed to cover her face in brink red make-up and made her walk on high heels.

-But you look so different and it's so funny! – Yasopp continued to laugh, slapping his leg before letting his back fall against the ground. – Wait until the captain sees you. – He continued to laugh and Alexis only blushed.

-He will not see me like this! – She shouted.

-See whom like what? – A voice came from behind her. Alexis shivered and swallowed dryly before turning to face the red haired captain. He looked at her from top to bottom taking in her image. His cheeks were suddenly filled with air before releasing a loud laughter. He placed a hand on his belly as he began to feel that it was hurting because of laughing too much. – What happened? – He managed to speak out between laughter.

-Nothing. Happened. – She said the words carefully as she began to rise her fist in the air before hitting Shanks weakly on his head. She turned her back to the laughing pirates and began to head back to the Red Force.

-Where-where are you going Alexis? – Yasopp managed to laugh out these words, tears appearing on his eyes.

-Change! – She shouted and began to run towards the ship.

-But you look so lovely. – Shanks laughed out, sitting down on the perfectly white floor that was filled with flowers along the sides.

-No I don't! – With those last words she disappeared to the interior of the ship and, moments after, came out wearing a green, sleeveless shirt, a black leather jacket, black pants and comfortable black boots. Her make-up was now gone but the kept the sloppy braid, taking only the pink ribbons out of it. She approached the pirates that still had bright smiles on their faces. – Let us all forget what happened, please. – She sighed hoping that the pirates would follow her words, which she highly doubted.

-We'll try. – Shanks spoke out, voicing everyone's opinion. – We won't promise anything.

-Why you… - She mumbled under her breath before breathing in deeply and relaxing her body. – I need a proper weapon, does this island have anything interesting?

-I've spotted a weapon shop on the outskirts of this village. – Benn commented, pointing in the direction ahead of them.

-Lovely. – She mumbled with a smile showering her features.

-I'll leave that to you Benn. – Shanks stated, raising his hand in the air in a "see you later" wave. – We'll be investigating the island for information and showering ourselves in alcohol without you.

-Don't you dare do that, captain. – Benn gave him his signature smile before leaving with Alexis. They walked for about 20 minutes until they finally reached the outskirts of the village. It looked rather… dead when compared to the bright warm colours of the centre. Alexis looked at the grey houses and the frightened people that rushed to get in them quickly as both Benn and herself passed by.

-What happened here? – Alexis mumbled at Benn whom just stared at her from the corner of his eyes.

-These people are under the control of some newly formed pirate crew and in all honesty I'm rather worried about them. – Benn answered as he continued to walk towards the weapon shop.

-We should talk about this to Shanks. – She stated and Benn nodded in agreement. – I'm curious as to what this new crew did to these people.

-We'll take care of that later. You need a weapon to buy. – He stated as he came to a stop in front of a blue door, opening it for her to pass.

-Thank you Benn. – She smiled as she entered the shop that was empty at the moment. – Where's the shop keeper?

-He was here yesterday and it is open. – Benn stated as he walked up to the shop's counter. – Oi! Shop keeper? – He called out. In a few seconds a bald man appeared and launched an analytic glare over the two pirates.

-What do you want? – The shop keeper questioned in a rather cold manner.

-Do you have any scythes or small knives? – Alexis quickly questioned as her eyes passed by every corner of the shop until they stopped on a scythe that was her size: the holder was black and shaped into an "s"; the blade was completely black with a steel glow and in shape of a crow's wing. Alexis walked up to it and, with her fingers, brushed the edges of the blade. A smile played on her lips. – How much for the scythe? – She turned happily at the vendor.

-3.000 belly. – The shop keeper answered.

Alexis seemed a bit disappointed at the low price for such a wonderful weapon but even so she took it with her. As she walked up to the counter, Alexis grabbed two curved daggers, with spikes on the holder and placed all of her new weapons on the counter.

-How much for all of these? – Benn questioned, intrigued by the young woman's weapon choices.

-7.000 belly.

As Benn was getting his pouch to pay for the weapons, Alexis analysed the shop keeper, trying to find out anything wrong in him.

-One quick question, sir. – Alexis began, catching both the shop keeper and Benn's attention. – What happened to this part of the town? I mean all the rest is… Lively. – She shivered under her words which caused Benn to smile at the image of her ridiculous self in make-up and lively colourful dress. – Why is this part so… dead?

The man looked at the entrance door in hopes that no one would pass by before calling them closer to him and beginning to talk in a whisper.

-A few months ago a group of pirates called the Plushie Pirates, led by Ilumero, arrived here and began to put high taxes on the outskirts on the city while the ones in the centre lived the good life, leaving us to starve. – He began, his voice loud and cautious.

-Plushie… Pirates? – Alexis couldn't help but laugh at the crew's name. She placed her head on the counter and slammed her hand against the wood, laughing out loud. – Plushie Pirates!? What hell of a name is that!?

-They are very dangerous. – The man continued, trying to ignore the laughing woman. – They killed the people that opposed them and tortured the ones that supported the rebels' ideals.

-Did they torture them with hugs? – Alexis commented but received a deadly stare from the shop keeper. She raised her hands in defeat and breathed in deeply, regaining her poise. – I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound that insensitive.

-I beg your forgiveness for her attitude. – Benn placed a hand on the top of her head making her feel like a child. – She's somewhat childish but she has a kind heart.

-I'm not a child. – She complained as she crossed her arms and pouted, yet deep inside, she felt honoured that Benn said that she was a kind hearted person. She smiled softly as a response to her thoughts and looked at Benn kindly. He was a great man.

-Can you tell us anything about their location? – Benn asked, a smile reaching his lips as he noticed the one on the young woman's face.

-They are currently situated at the mountain top just behind this village. – The man pointed out at a window to his right. The two pirates looked at the small mountain in the distance and what looked to be a rather large house on top of it. – Some of his men patrol the area collecting fees and debts that don't even exist.

-I see… - Benn mumbled and placed a hand on his chin, deep in thought. – Anything that can be identifiable on them?

-They usually have small toys attached to their weapons on pieces of clothing.

-Thank you very much sir. – Alexis bowed at the man as she gathered her weapons.

Benn paid the man 10.000 belly as a reward to the man's information.

-Keep that extra money in a safe place. – Benn said as he walked out of the shop, right behind Alexis.

-Thank you very much. – The shop keeper bowed in deep respect towards the two pirates.

Alexis attached her two daggers to her belt and carried the scythe on her hand. Until she found a method to put away the scythe she would have to carry it around on her hands. A somewhat strong presence made itself clear as it passed by the two pirates and headed to the weapon shop. She looked at Benn who nodded in response of her thoughts about that person that just passed by them: he was a threat. They heard a loud commotion in the shop so the two Red hair pirates headed towards the shop once again.

-Watch my back Benn. – Alexis informed and Benn nodded, placing himself against the door frame, his riffle in hand, once Alexis kicked the door opened. The two men stared at Benn and Alexis, the shop keeper in hopes that they would save him and the other man in curiosity and annoyance. – What do you think you're doing? – As she took a close look at the man that was attacking the shop keeper, she noticed a small teddy bear attached to the rapier that was resting at his waist. The man was taller than her, yes, but that didn't bother her at all. He had light pink hair and his earlobes were adorned with multiple golden earrings. The strange man was wearing a pink blouse with small letters in red stitched to it saying "Plushie Pirate"; around his waist a red haramaki was holding his rapier; his thin legs were covered with pink corsairs and on his feet red slippers.

-I would like to ask you the same thing. – The Plushie pirate spoke out, spiting his words at her in disgust. – What is a woman doing here?

-Excuse ME!? – She was feeling rather annoyed by this man's superior attitude towards her.

-Just get out of here. – He spat once again before lunging himself towards Alexis, rapier in hand as he braced himself to pierce her heart.

Alexis casually stepped aside, making the pirate miss completely and losing his balance. She just hit his belly with her knee and hit the back of his head with her elbow, making his face crash against the floor.

-And I thought I would get a proper warm up. – She mumbled and walked towards the shop keeper that was sitting on the floor, staring at her in amazement and relief. Alexis reached out her hand towards him which the man took it gladly. – You okay?

The man just nodded and got up from the floor.

-Thank you. – He managed to say and bowed down at her.

The pirate behind her silently got up and started to lunge his body towards the woman but his face only slammed against the cold metal of Benn's riffle. Alexis looked behind her and saw the hilarious image of the Plushie pirate on the ground with his bottom raised in the air and face slammed against the floor.

-Should we take him with us for questioning? – Alexis questioned making Benn look at her.

-We need to warn the captain of the situation but it would be for the best if we let him go. His crew my start to wonder why he's away for too long.

-Good point. – She placed a finger on her chin before beginning to walk towards the man on the floor that sat up after some time. Alexis crouched down in front of him and placed her pointer finger under his chin, smiling at him. – Now, you'll be a good boy and march outside of this place like nothing has happened. You won't tell anyone about this and when we come back to you, you'll have to answer our questions. – Her jolly expression turned into a dark and amused one. – If you don't, I'll make sure I'll be the one to torture every inch of you until you spit out all the information we want. Probably take away some nails and teeth before skinning you alive, slowly. Maybe even open you up and poke around your insides… – The pirate looked somewhat scared at her. She recovered her former happy expression rather quickly. – Is that clear?

-Y-yes. – He stuttered as he attempted to crawl away from her.

-One more thing. – She said as she got back up. – What's your name?

-J…Joshua. – He answered in fright.

-Good boy. Off you go now. – She gestured towards the door and the pirate quickly stumbled outside of the shop. She smiled widely and began to walk away from the shop, followed by Benn. – Stay safe sir. – She said as she waved at the shop keeper.

-You are scary. – Benn commented as they proceeded to walk down the street, towards the Red Force.

-Only when it is needed. – She chuckled and hopped beside him in a childlike manner. Benn only smiled at her, amused by her actions. Once the two arrived near the docks, their eyes were graced with the image of Yasopp, Shanks and Roo in tuxedos and with perfectly brushed hair. Alexis couldn't hold herself back, therefor, she unleashed a loud laughter that made the pirates in tuxedos shiver. – What happened!?

-We were caught… - Roo began seeming somewhat traumatized but yet they were amused with Alexis' contagious happiness.

-Please do keep that on. – She asked the men before her in amusement.

-Only if you wear that dress you were wearing before. – Shanks stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

-That's blackmail! – She complained although she would enjoy seeing Shanks on a tuxedo. He did look really handsome as always.

-It's only fair. – He raised his hands in the air with an amused smile on his face.

-Fine. – She brushed a red lock of hair away from her face but didn't budge from her place, looking at the pirates from the corner of her eye. – I'm not going to change into that dress if that's what you're thinking.

-Very well. – With that they pulled the tuxedos out from their bodies revealing their normal pirate outfits. Benn casually handed Shanks his black cape and smiled when he saw Alexis' surprised face.

-Have you found anything interesting about these people? – Alexis suddenly asked as she remembered what had happened on the weapon shop.

-Not really. Only that they want to put us "pretty". – Yasopp commented as he messed his hair back to its original place.

-We found something that might interest you. – Benn commented, turning to his captain. Shanks became somewhat serious when he saw Benn's dark expression. – Apparently there's a group of pirates that took over this island. They call themselves the Plushie Pirates.

-Plushie… Pirates? – Shanks mumbled, an amused smile adorning his face. Alexis couldn't contain a chuckle that managed to escape her lips. The red hair captain breathed in and regain his composure. – What do you know about them?

-Very little about abilities. The only way to distinguish them is thanks to the fact that they carry a toy attached to them: either it is on a weapon, jewellery or clothing.

-I'm not sure but if they follow the pattern they have "Plushie Pirate" written on their clothes as well. – Alexis added winning a glance from Benn. – I've noticed that when I was fighting the guy.

-You fought them? – Shanks inquired.

-Yes. One decided to beat up a shop keeper so we went there and beat him up instead. – She explained and crossed her arms over her chest. – I've made sure to scare him enough to not say anything and give us info if we… you – she quickly corrected herself – want to question him for more info.

-Very well. – Shanks answered and began to walk towards the place where Alexis and Benn had headed before to get the weapons. – Benn! – He called, capturing his first mate's attention. – Prepare my men for any kind of confrontation. I'll return in a few. – Benn nodded, trusting his captain's decision before disappearing in the Red force followed by the Red Hair Pirates. – Alexis! With me. – The woman nodded and followed right behind him, scythe in hand, as she took in the incredibly sexy and dangerous look from her captain. – You remember his face?

-Perfectly. – She said calmly, looking ahead of her. – His name is Joshua. He fights with a rapier but he seems rather clumsy at it. He's probably a newbie. – Shanks took in every bit of information his crew member was giving him. – He didn't seem to have any special abilities nor any devil fruit power. He might be hiding it but I highly doubt it. He seemed too easy to break.

-Break? – He looked at Alexis, surprised by her statement.

-Psychologically, yes. – She continued to inform her captain, ignoring his intensive stare. – I only threatened him rather softly and he almost pissed himself. – Shanks only chuckled at her statement and returned his gaze to the street. As they reached the outskirts of the town, the red hair captain began to analyse his surroundings, his face winning a dark expression towards the decaying structures that these people called home. Alexis, on the other hand, sought to find the scared Plushie Pirate quickly finding him resting against a grey wall of a store. When his eyes set upon her, his poise tensed lightly. Alexis raised her finger, calling him to her and continued to walk to a hidden place of that damaged town. Shanks followed suit as he found whom his crew member was calling. A few seconds later, Joshua appeared at the dark alley somewhat scared but more confident than when he had run away from the store. A feeling deep in Alexis gut began to form, telling her something was wrong so she kept her guard held high. – My dear Joshua – she began with her innocent voice but deadly stare causing the pirate before her to shake lightly. Even Shanks seemed surprise at her sudden change of personality – you can begin to unwind everything you know about the Plushie Pirates. My captain and I will be glad to hear about it.

-It's not going to work that way. – Joshua answered earning a surprised yet amused look from Alexis. He was trying to fight back his fear of her. – You two are going to tell me everything about your crew and your reasons here before we annihilate you. – With that being said, a group of 10 Plushie Pirates appeared beside Joshua. – Now, wanna play a bit?

-If you give me a better warm up than before, sure! Be my guest. – She answered back. Both Shanks' and her attitude made the pirates before them to quiver lightly. The Red Hair Pirates looked so relaxed and calm that it was unnerving to the Plushie Pirates.

**A/N:**

**New chapter is out and a new crew is introduced! :D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Reviews are appreciated **

**As usual I don't own One Piece. I only own Alexis and this new crew that I've added to this chapter and for the following ones.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Joshua, The Plushie Pirate

**Chapter 5**

The Plushie Pirates rushed towards the two red hair pirates.

With sabres and rapiers in hand, the enemy pirates were just about to his Alexis and Shanks but missed instants afterwards because the two pirates had blocked their attacks with their own weapons: Shanks with his sabre and Alexis with her scythe. The pirates quickly lunged themselves backwards and decided to attack one at a time since they were in a rather narrow space. Two Plushie Pirates rushed towards Alexis and Shanks, attempting to pierce their hearts but failed when Shanks slammed their weapons to the ground and Alexis hit the back of their heads with her scythe's holder, leaving the two enemy pirates unconscious. Other three rushed towards them but, this time, jumped over the two red hair pirates, falling behind them and attempting to land a hit on them. Alexis turned around, resting her back against Shanks' and twirled her scythe as the enemies' blades crashed into her own weapon, making them loose balance. She gave them a quick kick, throwing them against the wall.

Three more pirates rushed to Shanks, seeing him as a weak link only because he had one arm. They were surprised by the amount of strength one swing of his sword had because the three Plushie Pirates were sent off, flying in the direction Shanks was facing.

There were only three left: two rookies and Joshua.

The two rookies seemed scared that they stumbled back and ran away from the place. Joshua was left alone and, when he attempted to escape, Alexis took hold of his blouse, keeping him in place.

-Where do you think you're going, my dear Joshua? – She questioned, her voice awfully calm.

-Let me go you witch! – The Plushie Pirate shouted at her, earning a kick on his back, making him fall to the ground flat on his belly. Alexis quickly sat on his back, taking hold of his left arm and twisting it backwards, locking on between her legs. A gasp of pain escaped Joshua's mouth.

-Like I asked you before, – she began to speak once again, her calm tone always present – you're going to answer my question. Is that okay dear? – With that question she twisted his arm once again receiving a rewarding shout of complaint.

-Alright! Alright! – He shouted out.

Shanks crouched in front of Joshua, capturing his attention.

-Now tell us everything you know about the Plushie Pirates. – Shanks asked in a kind manner. Alexis couldn't stop a small chuckle that managed to escape her lips. The pirate underneath her mumbled "bitch" but he quickly let out another painful gasp when she twisted his arm once again. Shanks looked at Alexis, questioning her actions.

-What? – She sang out. – He insulted me.

-I'll tell you anything just let me go. – Joshua cried out. Alexis loosened her grip on his arm, letting him breathe in relief. – We are at the top of mountain Plush. Our captain, Shun, he has some weird power that can control stone. He's the strongest man you'll ever face. – He smirked out.

-I highly doubt that. – Alexis mumbled, before looking down at Joshua.

-Someone sounds confident for a rookie. – Joshua commented, earning another angry twist at his arm.

-Says the one that lost seconds after lunging into a fight with me. – Alexis stated.

-Beginner's luck.

-Bull crap. – She mumbled. – Anything else we need to know about you Plushie Pirates?

-We are experts in torture. – He smirked in contentment.

-What do you do? Torture people with hugs and cuddles. I know I'm not a very "huggy" person but still…

-What idea do you have of us, anyway? – Joshua sounded more curious than in a mock spirit.

-The moment your crew name is Plushie Pirates, I just assume you are kind of like the "care bears" where you just go around defeating evil with your happy powers and give lots of love and hugs to everyone. – Shanks burst out into laughter and to Alexis surprised so did Joshua.

-Now that you put it that way, it does sound kind of ridiculous. – Joshua stated between chuckles. Shanks couldn't help but be amused at the whole situation and felt that this Joshua guy wasn't that bad after all.

-What's up with that sudden change of heart? – Alexis questioned still laughing lightly.

-I was never really fond of my so called crew. – Joshua admitted. That statement made Alexis' grip on his arm loosen. – They never liked me either so why even bother? I just went along because I always wanted to be a pirate.

-But still… - Alexis mumbled. – You should be somewhere you feel comfortable, no?

-Yeah, but all the other crews I wanted to go with didn't accept me. They said I was too weak. – Joshua smiled somewhat sad with the memories of previous pirates that denied his request of joining them. – I have to admit it is true. I'm crap with my rapier or any kind of weapon for that matter.

-Practice. – Shanks informed.

-Don't you think I've tried?

-Keep trying. – Alexis got up from his back and sat in between of Joshua and Shanks. Joshua finally sat up on the ground, feeling more comfortable than before. – If you want to do something so badly keep trying and never give up. Simple as that. – She smiled sweetly at him. – Do you think I got good at fighting from one night to another?

-The way you move makes me think that yes. – Joshua spoke out earning a smile from Shanks. She did move in a deadly manner that made him shiver in delight as he remembered the way her hips swayed at each movement she took.

-Well… No not really. I practised every day and did my best. To be honest I was the slowest to learn in my class and I was the one that constantly got beaten up. – Joshua lifted an eyebrow in disbelief. – It's true. My sensei liked to make other beat the crap out of me. But that didn't bring me down. – She raised her shoulders in a carefree manner. – To be honest I didn't give a damn. I kept practising and got to be the best in my class. – She chuckled sweetly. – If you don't feel comfortable with the crew you're with, leave them. Simple as that.

-They won't let me leave.

-Did you try? – Shanks questioned.

-No. Another crew member did and ender up impaled with a stone stake across the heart.

-Lovely… - Alexis mumbled causing Shanks to look at her in amusement with her statement.

-We'll figure out something. – Shanks placed a hand on Alexis shoulder making her look into his onyx gaze. – Come with us…

-Joshua. – He presented himself.

-I'm Shanks. – He smiled at him in a relaxed manner.

-I have a feeling I recognize that name… - Joshua mumbled more to himself. Alexis didn't notice at all but Shanks only smirked.

-Come with us. – Shanks cheered as he got up, bringing Alexis along with him. – We need to introduce you to the crew! We need to celebrate!

-Wh…what? – Joshua looked at the red hair pirate in surprise.

-This is perfectly normal. – Alexis helped Joshua get up and placed an arm across his shoulders, casually crossing her legs and leaning against him. – Shanks is always like this: prefers a celebration over a confrontation. – He looked at Alexis and Shanks, surprised, before being dragged down the street by the two red hair pirates. Both Shanks and Alexis were cheering, laughing and singing at the promise of ale. Joshua couldn't believe the welcoming spirit those two had. They were technically his enemies but that didn't really bothered Joshua since he didn't care much for his own crew.

Their happiness was very contagious so, in a few minutes, he was cheering with them as well. A few of his crew men looked at the three pirates as they headed to the docks. Probably they would go warn their captain of the occurrence. "Let them warn their captain" Shanks thought to himself, "We'll be ready".

As they reached the docks, Shanks, Alexis and Joshua were greeted with loud cheers from the Red Hair Pirates once Shanks announced that they were going to have a celebration. Joshua was dragged by two red hair pirates into the mess deck. Alexis was just about to enter when she looked back and saw Shanks looking out at the street.

-What's wrong captain? – She purred unconsciously as she walked towards Shanks. He looked at her in amusement and a slight presence of desire filled his eyes.

-I believe I should call Hawkie. He needs to celebrate as well. – He smiled at her widely. He felt, deep inside that he was slowly falling for her. That red haired woman was amazing. Either she was fighting or singing or torturing someone, she was always so… tempting in anything she did. Her grey eyes always shined whenever she spoke to either him or his crew members, in pure care and gentleness. It was something he admired the most in her: her kindness towards others but also her ability to turn cold when needed.

-Well, then let's get him. – She stated and began to walk but quickly stopped and turned to face her captain. – Aren't you coming? I don't know the way his inn is.

-Oh right. – He began to walk beside her and chatting along with her, in a relaxed and carefree manner, making Alexis smile in sheer happiness. Shanks was an amazing man that always seemed to amaze her in everything he did. He was so kind hearted and caring.

As they arrived at the Inn, they immediately saw the familiar looking swordsman sitting down on a stool of the Inn's bar, casually drinking a mug of ale but never letting his analytic look disappear. Or maybe it was the way his eyes always looked like. Mihawk noticed their presence immediately and turned to face them.

-What is it? – He questioned as his golden eyes set upon Alexis' grey ones.

-We're having a celebration and we want you to come. – Shanks said happily, capturing Mihawk's attention.

-Why me?

-Because you need to be present as well Hawkie!

-Please don't call me that.

-Why? – Shanks' smile disappeared, being substituted by a small pout that made him look a lot like Luffy.

-You know I don't like it.

-C'mon Hawkie. – Alexis complained as she pouted as well, earning a laugh from Shanks and an inexpressive look from Mihawk, although she did managed to see a glance of surprise slid by his eyes. She grabbed his coat and pulled him with her. – It isn't a celebration if you aren't there to scare away the guests.

Shanks laughed more and followed Alexis that continued to pull Mihawk with her.

Mihawk couldn't help but let a half smile adorn his lips.

She was a very amusing and loyal woman.

**A/N:**

**Fifth chapter! :D I know I posted this later than the other ones. I'm sorry! I was having writer's block to be honest and it took me too long to write this chapter.**

**I kind of wanted to make Joshua a good guy so... yeah he begins to change here and he's going to help the red hair pirates! :D he will also be taught a few things by Alexis. This chapter also explains a bit about her good fighting skills.**

**Anyways, I'm already working on the following chapter! I beg your forgiveness for any spell errors, I usually miss those X_X**

**As usual: One Piece doesn't belong to me! Only Alexis and the Plushie Pirates... and Joshua**


	6. Chapter 6 - Drunken Invasion

**Chapter 6**

After some time, Alexis managed to teach Roo and Yasopp the lyrics for the song "Secret Mission" from Galavant. The three stood on the large table of the mess deck, their arms over each other's shoulders and began to sing happily.

**Oh!**

**We're off on a secret mission**

**We got us a secret plan**

**We're going to go and slay your bro**

Alexis pointed her mug of ale towards Joshua.

**As quietly as we can**

**We'll sneak up and surprise him**

**Before he has time to think**

**We're off on our way but first another drink**

**Da da da da da da**

The trio continued to sing while the pirates cheered happily, with mugs risen in the air. They were having such a good time, even Mihawk was, for what it looked like, enjoying himself as well. He even began to hum the song and tap his leg at the beat. This small detail that Shanks and Benn noticed made them laugh happily. Alexis' happiness was so contagious: she was able to make Mihawk, THE Dracule Mihawk, hum a ridiculous song.

Even Joshua was enjoying the company of these cheerful pirates.

He felt at home.

He felt comfortable surrounded by this bunch of people.

His heart has found resolution: he was leaving the Plushie Pirates and will commit himself to get better and to protect Alexis.

-A toast! – Alexis cheered after the song, capturing everyone's attention. – To this man that I beat the crap out but turned out to be a nice guy. – She pointed at Joshua who, in response, blushed lightly in response.

-I let you win. – He answered back making the pirates laugh.

-Very well. – She smiled sweetly and raised her much in the air. – To Joshua!

-To Joshua! – The men cheered and drank the ale quickly. Even Mihawk joined the toast. He really was enjoying himself.

The celebration proceeded until nightfall. The moment when the operation would begin.

**~Afterwards~**

-Shanks… - Alexis mumbled as she was stumbling up the road towards the household where the Plushie Pirates were residing. The captain looked at her flushed face, smiling lightly.

-Yes Alexis?

-Was it a good idea to do this while drunk? – She was able to mumble out before stumbling on her feet. Shanks took hold of her arm, helping her gain balance.

-You were the one that drank more than you could afford. – He commented, although he was a little bit tipsy himself.

Benn, Yasopp, Roo and Joshua were following the couple a bit behind them. From the group, Joshua and Alexis were the ones that were more sensitive to alcohol and that amused the older pirates.

-It's not my fault that ale is so tempting! – She complained, raising her voice but Shanks quickly covered it with his hands. They were near the house. The sight was enough for adrenaline to rush through Alexis' body, sobering her up. She slowed her pace, standing next to Joshua. He looked at her in curiosity. – Once we're in, let the adrenaline flow. – She advised. – It will sober you up a bit. Since you use a rapier – she looked at the weapon resting on his haramaki – when attacking, place your body sideways. Since it's a lighter weapon you can use it in one hand and when you attack with your side faced to your opponent you have a wider view range and you become a smaller target. – Joshua took in all the information that his drunken state could bear.

Benn and Shanks smiled at the willingness from Alexis' to teach the rookie pirate some intelligent and helpful tips. It was these little things she did that made the crew like her by each passing day.

-Like we planned – Shanks captured all men attention – Kind of… Joshua you go first, Yasopp will follow you just in case. I noticed your crew mates spying on us when we went back to the Red Force. Benn and Roo, you'll guard the front part of the house in case they try to escape. Once you're in, Yasopp will send the signal and Alexis and I will enter through the back. The flare will catch the guards' attention. That's when Benn and Roo enter. You'll need to keep them at bay while Alexis and I sneak in. We plan on lasting less than 10 minutes. If we last longer than that, Benn you'll send the signal to the rest of the men. They are a few meters away from this location. Pretty simple. Our objective: release the islanders from the Plushie Pirates. – With that last determined statement, the pirates silently "aye'd". Joshua and Yasopp went ahead, while Shanks and Alexis silently walked by the bushed towards the back. As planned, Benn and Roo held their positions, keeping a close watch on the entrance. Shanks and Alexis moved swiftly through the night, moving silently from between the bushes. Some pirates were watching the exterior but seemed completely oblivious to their presence. Or so they thought. They suddenly came to a stop when they reached their designed location and awaited for the signal. Shanks looked at Alexis that was nervously fidgeting with her fingers. – Nervous?

-A bit… - She admitted shyly, earning an ensuring smile from her captain.

-It'll be okay.

-I really hope so. I never done anything like this…

-A virgin?

-Shanks!? – Her face suddenly blushed as she incredulously whispered his name, making him suffocate a laugh.

-From what it looks like, you are a virgin at infiltration missions.

-Please don't use that word. – She looked away from him, trying to cool her burning face.

-What? Virgin? – His smile grew wider when her face became redder. – Don't tell me you're a virgin in the room department?

-Shut up. – She elbowed him, making him laugh a bit but actually felt happy about it. She was pure and didn't give away her body to anyone. It was still fun to play with her a bit.

-So you are…

-Shush! – Her face gained a deep scarlet colour. He reached out his hand and cupped her cheek. His calloused skin brushed sweetly against her smooth skin.

-Don't worry. Maybe I can help with that later. – His voice sounded inviting and so tempting. She was about to squeak in a fangirl manner until she saw Shanks holding in another fit of laughter. She was so fun to tease. Maybe she should play along? She was so unsure of herself. She couldn't even remember the last time she flirted with a man. Very long ago… She wasn't the kind of woman to flirt around with everyone and get laid every night. She breathed in deeply before giving him a smirk.

-We'll have to see about that. – She purred softly. His smile slowly began to disappear as he felt his desire grow when he heard her sensual voice. Her lips looked so tempting at this moment. She reached out her hand and brushed his naked chest with her index finger. – Maybe after the mission, you can do something about it. – His mouth gently opened and it was now Alexis turn to contain her laughter. A blush crept onto his cheeks giving him an innocent and almost childish look.

-H-hey… - He stuttered, looking away from her.

-You teased me, I just played along. – She raised her shoulders in a carefree manner before regaining her poise and looking at the skin, waiting for Yasopp's night flare. Shanks couldn't contain a small chuckle that sent shivers up Alexis' spine. That slight shiver didn't go unnoticed by the red hair captain. This woman amused him so much. She brightened his day up so easily.

-Seems only fair. – He looked up at the night sky and with a smile added. – But I won't back down from what I told you. I never break a promise.

-What…? – Her head snapped quickly at him, her face tinted red, almost reaching the same colour as her hair. He closed his eyes, lowered his head and silently chuckled. She was amazing. Suddenly a blue flare lit up the night sky capturing the red haired pirates.

-C'mon. – Shanks suddenly began to move and Alexis followed suit. Her face was still steaming hot but moving made the cold night breeze freshen her face. Shanks opened the door with one swift motion and moved inside.

The room they were in was small and cold, with no decorations what so ever. It was weird for the flashy appearance the Plushie Pirates kept up. There was a staircase to their left so they decided to climb. Alexis went ahead, scythe in hand, while Shanks followed behind her, making sure no other pirate entered the door they had went through. They reached a large room on the upper level, highly decorated in pink and red silks and toys. A scarlet bed was in the middle of the room along with a pirate laid on it. He was looking at them from top to bottom, in an analytic stance. It was the Plushie Captain. He had bright pink hair that was adorned with golden highlights. The suit he was wearing was a full-body pink suit that resembled a bunny. Around his waist there was a small pistol. The pirate smirked at them in amusement.

Alexis only shivered.

-Creepy… - She mumbled.

-I've been expecting you. – The Plushie captain began, revealing a rather feminine voice. Alexis burst out in laughter along with Shanks. The pirate fumed, annoyed by their laughter so he summoned rock stakes that appeared from the floor. Shanks took hold of Alexis and pulled her towards him, barely dodging the stakes. – Not laughing anymore, I see. Well… I don't know what your business is here but you are a nuisance! I'm the one that rules here and you won't ruin my reign of perfection!

-You like to hear yourself talk, don't you? – Alexis was suddenly behind the Plushie Captain. She swung the scythe in a quick motion, hitting the pirate on the face with the holder but… the sound wasn't right. He shielded his face with rock. The only damage taken was presented by a small crack on the place she had hit him. The Plushie captain summoned another stake but Alexis quickly dodged it, pushing her body with her scythe and swinging on it with the help of its blade. Her eyes glanced at Shanks and he understood immediately her plan. Alexis lunged herself towards the enemy pirate and hit his face with the scythe once again, cracking the rock shield. Shanks followed not soon after, sabre in hand, landing a slash across the enemy's face, earning a small cut.

The stone regenerated rather quickly.

-I'm invincible! Quit already. – The Plushie captain said.

-Stop being so full of yourself! – With that, Alexis finally used the blade of her scythe and broke apart the stone shield once again, with Shanks repeating the previous process, cutting the pirate's chest. He only laughed cockily despite the bleeding wounds.

-You know that you won't go anywhere. – The Plushie captain spoke once again, earning an irritated sigh from Alexis. Shanks on the other hand was unmoved by any remark the man said although, deep inside, his blood was boiling by the cocky attitude he had. Alexis noticed Shanks firm poise and noticed that her captain wasn't using his full strength. If he did, that Plushie cunt would be a pile of meat already. Instead Alexis gave Shanks a sign for him to go first which he gladly obeyed, this time slashing the rocky chest armor of the pirate. Alexis took hold of her scythe and used her full weight against her weapon in order to pierce his chest but she was a tad too late: he had managed to summon another rocky stake from the floor, making her jump back.

-You're annoying, you know… - Alexis mumbled and looked at her captain. – Let's finish this already.

Shanks looked back at the Plushie Captain and began to run towards him, Alexis not far behind. The enemy summoned dozens of rock stakes that began to rise from the floor but both Alexis and Shanks managed to dodge them with ease. When Shanks was face to face with the captain he slashed away, for the millionth time, the rocky armor, breaking it apart. Jumping to the side, Alexis took her captain's place and, using one of her daggers, stabbed the enemy pirate in the chest, earning a suffocated gasp. Her eyes were closed with that last blow yet she was fully aware she had missed the heart. Alexis didn't have any intent of killing this silly excuse of a pirate.

-What did you… do? – The Plushie captain chocked out as his hand covered the wound on his chest.

-Spared your life. – She answered and began to walk out of the room.

Shanks knelt down next to the other captain and smiled.

-When you get better maybe we can have a drink or something. – He smiled and quickly followed Alexis that had exited the building through the front door. Yasopp and Joshua were fighting off the pirates at the entrance but suddenly stopped when they noticed the two familiar figures appearing at the door. Joshua's eyes lit up in happiness when he saw Alexis figure appearing from the door.

-Kid watch out! – Yasopp shouted at Joshua and shot a bullet at a Plushie Pirate that attempted to hit Joshua. Alexis rushed to the fight and began to punch and hit with the scythe holder on the enemies, leaving them unconscious.

The fight was soon over and the group walked casually back to their ship after taking any gold they found in the house. The Plushie Pirates were somewhat poor despite raising taxes and whatever on that island. Maybe they had spent everything on buying flashy things.

They finally reached the docks after a long walk filled with cheers and happy chatting.

Waiting for them was Mihawk on his boat. Shanks rushed to the swordsman with a sad smile on his face.

-Leaving already Hawkie? We need to have a party in honor of this island. – Shanks spoke out and the pirates behind him laughed and cheered once again at the promise of alcohol. Alexis on the other hand was still a bit drunk from the previous celebration.

-I must leave Shanks. But we'll probably meet again sometime soon. – Mihawk explained, keeping his serious expression constantly on him. The swordsman then looked behind the red haired captain, towards Alexis. – I will like to have a duel with you, scythe user!

-It's Alexis! – She answered at him with a large smile on her face. – One day Hawkie. One day. – She used his nickname earning a deadly glare from the swordsman. The intensive stare only made her laugh and Mihawk couldn't contain a half-smile that appeared on his lips. With that promise made, Mihawk left the docks, leaving behind the cheerful red hair pirates that were heading for yet another celebration.

Before heading to the Red Force, Shanks noticed Joshua shyly standing in the background, looking at the Red Hair Pirates. He walked up at the new kid and placed an insuring hand on his shoulder, making the former Plushie Pirate look at the red haired captain.

-Is there something bothering you? – Shanks questioned.

All of the sudden, Joshua fell on his knees and, placing his head on the ground, bowed at Shanks.

-Please let me join your crew! – He nearly cried out these words, which made Shanks' most trustworthy crew members to look at the young boy.

-You're free to do so. – Shanks gave Joshua his signature smile when the young boy looked at him, astonished. Suddenly tears began to develop in Joshua's eyes and he wept, silently, in happiness.

Suddenly his vision was blocked by a large mug filled with ale. Looking to his side, Joshua saw a cheerful Alexis looking at him. She was a very amazing woman. Someone that was capable to forgive him despite him being on the enemy side at the beginning. The same went for Shanks and his crew.

-No sobbing now, Joshua-boy. – Alexis stated and took his hand, helping him off of the ground. – It's time for you to cheer and shout at the top of your lungs.

-Welcome to the Red Hair Pirates. – Shanks said happily. With that statement, Joshua let out a loud shout of joy mixed with sobbing. Benn, Roo, Yasopp, Alexis and Shanks couldn't help but smile at the boy's reaction.

As they entered the ship in cheers, Alexis noticed her captain standing behind her, looking at her intensively. She looked over her shoulder, acknowledging his presence and noticed his onyx eyes showered by a hint of lust and desire as he looked at her. She smirked devilishly at him and winked before proceeding to walk to the mess deck, making sure to sway her hips a bit more, therefore teasing her captain.

She was indeed a wonderful woman and Shanks couldn't deny it for very much longer.

**A/N:**

**Well, this was VERY LONG! XD longer than the previous one that's for sure. I had so much fun writting this chapter specially the teasing part x3 kawaii! I feel like I missed something on the fighting scene but hey! if I remember I'll edit this chapter and add what's missing.**

**I hoped you enjoy this chapter :3**

**The song was from the show "Galavant": Secret Mission**

**I do not own One Piece! Only own Alexis, the Plushie Pirates and Joshua :D**

**Have fun!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Will you do it?

**Chapter 7**

Before any celebration started, the Red Hair Pirates set course to another island that, according to Shanks and Benn, it was a winter island. The idea left Alexis extremely happy since she never actually seen snow while, on the other hand, the rest of the crew seemed rather annoyed at the whole winter and cold idea.

Once their course was made, the crew hurried to the mess deck, celebrating Joshua's entry to the Red Hair Pirates. As the gluttonous pirates stuffed their faces with food and ale, Alexis noticed Joshua escaping the mess deck, towards the ship's deck. Alexis sneaked out, following Joshua to the exterior. She was suddenly bathed by the comforting light of the moon that was raised up high in the sky.

She spotted Joshua leaning against a barrel, looking down at his mug of ale, lost in deep thought.

-Yoh. – She called, capturing the young pirate's attention.

-Hi. – He shyly responded at the red haired woman before him and returned his gaze to his alcohol.

-What's wrong? Not enjoying yourself? – Alexis questioned as she sat on the ship's rail, swinging her legs in a child-like manner that she always did.

-It's not that… - He answered truthfully. – I just feel like I will slow you down or cause more damage.

-Why so?

His gaze rose to the night sky.

-I don't know how to fight. I can't do anything that can help out the crew…

-You know how to fight.

-No I don't. – He laughed lightly in a mocking state.

-You know how to fight. – Her voice sounded harsh but she didn't attempt to disguise it at all. – You just need a bit more practice, that's all. – She returned her gaze to the moon, sighing in relief as she felt the cold warmth of its light. – How old are you?

-Eighteen.

-It's never too late to learn, Joshua-boy. – She chuckled at her new habit towards his name.

-Teach me then. – He got up from the barrel and positioned his figure in front of Alexis. – I want to get better. Teach me please.

-We'll start tomorrow, then. – She smiled at him kindly. – Now off you go back inside. This is your party.

-It's not my birthday so why party so much?

-Think of this as… an unbirthday party. – Memories of her childhood flashed in her mind as she remembered the hours she would spend watching the movie of Alice in Wonderland. – Besides, the Red Hair Pirates love to party. We'll always find an excuse to drink alcohol and cheer. It's a moment where we can just be happy and carefree.

Joshua nodded, a big smile bathing his features and headed back inside. Alexis remained on the rail, gazing at the marvelous night sky.

Somehow, she would always find comfort on the darkness unlike most people. While other preferred the light she preferred to stay drowned in darkness where the only light was given to her by the moon. That shimmering and weak light that would caress her pale skin so kindly and she enjoyed that comfort that it gave her.

Her mind wondered under its own will to the image of a red haired man that she learned how to appreciate and love more by each passing second. Sure she was a fan of him back in her world but she never grew too attached to him since he barely made an appearance in the anime. Yet, now that she was side by side with him, she was surely falling for him and his charms so easily. Then again, it was very easy for someone to like Shanks. He had such a gentle aura that surrounded him constantly.

Not only his personality but his looks went along so well. He was as gentle, kind and cheerful as he was handsome, charming and incredibly sexy.

Alexis sighed deeply as a rush of reality hit her. Did he actually have something for her as well? She was fully aware she was never the greatest example of desire towards a man but, deep in her heart, she felt like there was something in her that boost her confidence a bit, never letting her break down.

Why would Shanks flirt with her in the first place, if he didn't feel anything for her? Then again… some people liked to do that just for a small tease.

She crossed her legs over the rail, rested her elbows on her knees and placed her head on her hands, as she began to hum the song "Just be Friends" from Luka (Vocaloid). The figure that emerged from the door that led to the deck went unnoticed by her.

It was Shanks and, just like the last time she had sung under the moonlight, he leaned against the door frame and just listened to her melody. Her voice always managed to soothe whatever storm was occurring in his heart. Her company always distracted him from whatever was troubling his mind and for that he was so thankful for meeting that woman.

Unlike the other women he had met throughout his adventures, she was different. Usually they would just like to get laid for the night and that was it. Not that he was fully bothered about this: sometimes it was better to keep distance between people that weren't going to travel along side you and that you'll never meet again. The other women he had met weren't much into actually knowing him and his personality.

Alexis, on the other hand, wanted and worked hard to know him, she took her time to know him well. And that gave him time to know her as well figuring out that she was someone that always searched what was good in someone, ignoring any obscure past. That was shown to him when she quickly forgave Joshua for what he had done, greeting him with arms wide open to the crew.

She was so different and he loved that about her.

The song came to an end with a deep sigh that escaped Alexis' lips.

-Is this a habit of yours? – Shanks finally spoke, startling Alexis. Her hair caress her pale skin as she turned her head to look at him, her grey eyes shining under the moonlight.

-What?

-Singing.

-Well… Kind of… yes. – She chuckled lightly, making him smile as well.

-You should put up your own show here. – He announced as he walked up to her. He leaned his sculpted back against the rail, his arm resting on it, only a few inches away from her thigh.

-And break half the windows? I'll pass. – She chuckled once again and returned her gaze to the stars high and mighty on the night sky.

-You sing like an angel. – He stated causing a blush to creep up on her cheeks.

-Isn't that an exaggeration? – She questioned, trying to avoid her need to look at the handsome pirate next to her.

-Not really. – His eyes rested on her profile, taking in her image. Her soft scent of alcohol and strawberries aroused his nostrils and he gathered supernatural power to contain a groan of pleasure that almost escaped his throat. – You sing magnificently.

-Well… Thank you Shanks. – She smiled and finally looked at him, only to gasp lightly at the image before her: his white blouse was completely unbuttoned, revealing his sculpted chest to her eyes' delight; his trousers here somewhat pulled down, giving him a more relaxed look than usual. Despite being barefoot, his height always overcomes hers: he was really tall when compared to her 1,74 meters of height. Her eyes finally fell upon his onyx orbs that were filled with desire and the kind and gentle promise of a loving man.

-Alexis… - He called her name only once, making her body shiver in delight over her name being spoken by him and his attractive voice.

-Hm…

-Remember what I told you before?

-What? – Her face was filled with slight confusion trying to remember what he had said to her that was supposed to be remembered, although she had a small hint of what it might be.

-About taking care of you after the mission… - He tried to avoid the word "virgin" in his sentence. He knew it bothered her to listen to that word and he couldn't bring himself to tease her at this moment.

-Oh, that… - She chuckled nervously. – It was only a joke, right? I mean… - Her sentence was interrupted by his intensive stare: he wasn't joking at all.

-Like I said, I'm a man to my word. It was a silent promise that I made and I will only accomplish it if you want it. – He purred those words out, filling Alexis' mind with images she would love so much to come true.

-Shanks… - Her face turned a bright red as the image of a certain pirate completely naked popped to her mind. She shook her head harshly, trying to clear that image out of her thoughts. With a sigh she added, finally. – Don't tease me to that extent please.

-I'm not. You think I'm joking around.

-Every other man I've met so far only teased me and left me hanging at the end. – She smiled sadly at him before returning her gaze to the moon. – They never really wanted me, only wanted to use me to get to someone else. I was only a temporary amusement until they got what they wanted.

-What makes you think I'm like all those other men? – He placed himself in front of her, his gaze piercing her soul with a harsh intensity but they still held a hidden kindness and compassion.

She was speechless. What on earth crossed her mind to judge Shanks to be like all those other men that she met throughout her life!?

She nodded her head negatively.

-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. – She returned her, now sad and guilty gaze at her captain. – It was my mistake to judge you to be like all those other men. You're so different from them and that makes me so happy. – She smiled kindly and looked at the ground beneath her, finding Shanks' bronze feet resting on it.

-What do you mean? – He seemed somewhat confused yet glad she thought so.

-Unlike all the other men that only wanted to get a pity fuck – That statement made Shanks laugh softly. Alexis smiled at her jolly captain - or get laid by friends that I knew, you actually want to know me better. You want to understand how my personality is and how I function and… I'm thankful for you being like this. – She couldn't contain a small tear drop that managed to escape her eyes. She did get her heart broken once before because of her stupidity and ignorance towards the man she was with. Even though years had passed, it still hurt a bit.

Some scars hurt more than others…

Shanks noticed the small drop that was flowing down her cheek. Reaching out his hand he wiped away the tear, earning a thankful smile from his red haired crew mate.

-I'm not like them Alexis. – He stated, giving her a comforting smile of his own. – Like you said, I am different and so are you. – His hand slid down her arm and took hold of her hand. Her soft and pure skin caressed his calloused hand so kindly. He could only imagine falling asleep with the gentle caress of the woman before him. – You are such a kind hearted woman, always searching for the best in people. You're forgiving and I adore that in you. – Her eyes were shining in contentment at his kind words and Shanks couldn't help but smile at her cute expression. – You are everything I search for.

-Is that a proposal? – She managed to speak out, somewhat amused yet happy that he was admitting that to her.

-Take it as what you want it to be. – He answered truthfully. – For me I am sure that what I feel for you is real Alexis.

-Shanks…

His hand returned to her cheek and gently caressed the side of her face. He leaned closer to her as he brushed away some locks of hair that had fallen in front of her face. His breath warmed her features and she found a hint of mint in the middle of the alcoholic scent.

She enjoyed his natural scent so much.

It was so attractive and inviting to her.

As he leaned closer to her, each of their hearts were beating at a quick pace, deafening their hearing to the point they couldn't figure out any sounds around them. Yet a presence was made, making Shanks pull back from Alexis and look at the figure that soon after emerged from the door.

Joshua.

-Aren't you coming? – Joshua's cheeks were red from the insane amounts of alcohol he had drunk so far.

-Yeah. – Shanks said, making Joshua turn his back to them and return to the mess deck. The red haired captain sighed and began to walk to the mess deck. All of the sudden he was pulled backwards by a hand that took hold of his wrist. Turning around, he didn't have time to process what happened next. Alexis stood on her tip toes and crashed her lips into his, making him gasp in surprise. His eyes were wide open in shock, staring into her closed ones. He noticed the blush that crept to her cheeks at each second that passed with their lips connected.

Just as quick as the kiss began, it came to an end. Alexis looked at him from under her long eyelashes and began to nervously play with her fingers.

-I am sure about what I feel for you captain. – She managed to mumble before she rushed pass him and entered the mess deck, leaving the red haired captain behind her in pure surprise and amusement.

She really was one of a kind.

**A/N:**

**My god! Two chapters in one day... I'm on a roll! :D**

**I'm sorry but it had to happen this chapter! I had a feeling that something of this level needed to happen on this chapter. Do not worry there is still no certainty in between the two. I will continue develop their relationship slowly.**

**The following island they will reach is, as mentioned a winter island. This story is following the development in the anime that corresponds to the events BEFORE the Marineford arc took place.**

**Anyways the song mentioned is the cover made by LeeandLie (check out her youtube channel she does amazing covers) "Just be Friends" - Vocaloid**

**I do not own One Piece, nor Vocaloid and LeeandLie (that would be weird) xD**

**I only own Joshua, Alexis and the Plushie Pirates**


	8. Chapter 8 - Bonding

**Chapter 8**

A new day had arrived as the sun kissed the clear blue sky, its sunbeams lighting up the Red Force.

From the debts of the ship, Alexis let out a groan of complain as the sunlight pierced through the small window of her room, unforgivingly. Her head hurt so much because of the large amounts of alcohol that she ingested yesterday.

Her body needed hydration!

Grumbling, she grabbed a large white blouse that used to belong to Shanks along with tight jeans and exited her room. She walked down the long wooden hallway, barefoot, enjoying the warmth that greeted her feet as she walked towards the mess deck. She opened the door and was greeted by a smiling Benn Beckman.

-Good morning. – She said happily as she walked up to the small kitchen to get something done for her.

-Good morning Alexis.

-Did you have breakfast? – She questioned and received a negative nod from the elder man. He was reading a book, of what she didn't know. – Do you want me to make something for you?

-Can you heat me up a cup of coffee?

-Sure thing. – She smiled and began to prepare her own breakfast that consisted on toast and a large cup of coffee. After a couple of minutes she sat next to the large, grey haired man, placing his cup of coffee in front of him.

-Thank you. – He said and continued to read the book he was holding on his large hands.

-What are you reading? – She questioned in sheer curiosity as she attempted to read the small letters on the yellow pages.

-It's an adventure/romance book. – He continued to read, a smile gracing on his lips as he proceeded reading.

-I never thought you were into that. – She chuckled lightly and took a bite of her toast.

-Explain. – He looked at her with a risen eyebrow.

-I never thought you were the kind of kind to read romance books.

-I enjoy them if they have a good plot. – He took his attention away from the book, now totally focused on the woman next to him. – You thought I didn't enjoy these kind of things.

-I always thought you were the kind of man that was informed and read a lot, yes, but now romances or anything. – She scratched her chin in thought. – Maybe criminal themed books, scientific or life stories.

She received a small chuckle from Benn. She realized, as well, that it was the first time she ever heard him laugh.

-Do I look that serious?

-Sometimes, yes. – She admitted earning another amused chuckle from him. – You should lighten up more often.

-I can't. – He smiled at her and redirected his gaze to the book once again. – Shanks is too laid back so I need to be more alert to compensate his relaxation.

-Good point. – She chuckled sweetly as the image of a smiling and cheerful captain appeared on her mind.

A comfortable silence fell upon the two.

-You're a good influence to him. – He stated, breaking the silence.

-What do you mean?

-Since you've joined he seems even more concerned and more watchful towards his surroundings. – Benn smiled at her with kindness. – You awoken a side in him that I haven't seen in a long time. – He received a curious and confused look from Alexis. – It's a good thing, don't worry too much.

-Thank you I guess. – She smiled kindly and took one last bite on her toast and drank the remains of her coffee before getting up and head to the kitchen in order to wash the tableware she used.

-Alexis! – A voice came from the entrance of the mess deck. It was Joshua.

-Yes, Joshua-boy?

-When are we going to begin practice? – His eyes shimmered in excitement.

-In a second. Head to the deck, I'll be right there. – She smiled kindly at her when he received a nod from the young boy before he headed back out.

-Teaching the new kid? – Benn questioned as he took a sip form his coffee.

-Yes. He asked me to train him. – She smiled as she dried her hands on a piece of cloth. – Not that I'm against it. I encouraged him to practice and he only asked for my help.

-You're a kind hearted person. – Benn stated giving Alexis his signature smile.

-Thank you Benn. – With that she left the mess deck after reassuring that he didn't need anything else. Reaching up to deck, she saw Joshua holding a silver zulfiqar sword on his right hand. Next to him there was her ever first weapon that she received in this world: the black handled katana. She walked up to her beloved weapon and gently took hold of it on her right hand. – Changed into that zulfiqar? – She question, capturing Joshua's attention.

-Yes. I kind of like this sword better than my previous one. – He swung the sword at his side, trying out its weight.

-It's your choice. – Alexis passed a light feather thumb over her katana's blade, cutting away a small layer of skin. – As one handed sword? – He nodded in agreement. – Fighting position. – He turned to her at three quarters, facing her. His arm slightly lower, leaving his chest unprotected; his legs were slightly bent for a need of sudden movement and his torso leaned slightly forward. Alexis casually walked to him and, with her own sword, she tapped his arm raising it lightly, followed by a tap on his torso, straightening his torso upward, also turning it so that his side was facing the opponent and, placing a finger under his chin, raised his head upward. – First off, you need to work on your posture. That was the position that begged people to stab a blade across your chest.

-It was that bad?

-Leaving your chest unprotected… Yes a bit. – She smiled deviously at him and returned to the place she was standing before. She took hold of the katana's handle on both hands, bended her knees and turned her torso in order to face Joshua sideways. – Remember to never rush to your opponent. It will be your biggest mistake. – Joshua only nodded, taking in all the information like a sponge. – Stay put and calm, waiting for your opponent to make a move. – She took a step to her right side and Joshua responded this move with a sidestep as well. – Read your enemy.

-What if he doesn't show anyth… - He was cut off by a sudden rush of wind that passed by him and cold steel against his throat. In a split second, Alexis was behind him with her katana against his neck.

-Never get distracted. – She lowered her sword, unleashing Joshua from her grasp. – An enemy always shows something even if it is the minor of things, there's always some move that can be read and can help you figure out his next move. – She began to walk away, back against him, so Joshua seized this opportunity and attacked her from behind. She easily blocked his swing, resting her blade against her back. She pushed him back, making him lose balance and returned to her fighting stance. – Never attack someone from behind. It's shameful for someone that declares himself a swordsman. – She sighed at the boy's impatience. – And you need to make less noise while attacking.

-Teach me, then.

-It's too soon still. – She stated and lunged towards him, swinging her katana. He blocked her attack… Barely. – Be quick. – She swung the sword to her left and he blocked it once again. – Be decisive. – Another swing to her right and he blocked it again. A cocky smirked appeared on his lips. She raised her sword above her head and prepared to strike but he blocked it once again. She slid the blade until it reached the guard of his zulfiqar and laughed her shoulder against his chest, catching him off guard and leaving him breathless. – And don't be so full of yourself. – He fell to the floor and she pointed her sword to his face. – It will be your death.

With that being said, whenever Joshua would get up and prepared to attack he would only lose to her. As the lesson progressed, the red of the Red Hair Pirates woke up, complaining with the loud noise but when seeing whom it was making the noise, the pirates chose to ignore it and go to their business. Benn and Roo were at the deck, watching the two newest members fighting against each other in amusement. They had to admit Alexis was skillful and Joshua had a very strong will and potential to become better. The ship was regaining its lively spirit as every other day but not everyone was awake yet. There was one man missing.

Shanks.

After a full hour of fighting one another, Alexis declared the lesson as finished. As a side training session she ordered Joshua to train his swing and dodging speed while he wasn't practicing with her. He gladly obeyed and instantly went to practice. She chuckled at his strong will to get better before walked to the mess deck.

It was almost lunch time and she was very hungry.

As she entered the mess deck she found Yasopp frolicking by the large room and heading to the kitchen. His eyes began to shine in happiness when he spotted the slim red haired woman enter the room.

-Hey Alex-san! – He cheered as he messed around with pans and food.

-Hi Yasopp. – She sat down on a chair next to the kitchen and analyzed everything Yasopp was doing. – You are going to make lunch?

-Yeah, it's my turn so I have to. – He laughed and continued to cook.

-My, my. I never thought you knew how to cook.

-Don't underestimate me Alex-san. – He pointed a knife at her in a playful manner and she raised her hands in the air joining in on the joke. They both laughed. – I have to. I used to cook for a woman I met when I was on land. – He smiled at the reminder of the long nosed woman he had laid for a night and got her pregnant with the child he was so proud of. – She was so beautiful and became the mother of my pride and joy.

-Your child? – Despite already knowing, Alexis was willing to listen to Yasopp's story about his son, Usopp.

-Yes. – He placed his hand on his chest. – He has my blood. He is an adventurer and a great pirate.

-I believe so, Yasopp. – She chuckled lightly, remembering the tons of episodes where Usopp would flee or hide in fear. Although, she had to admit, he could be brave sometimes and could be a very interesting character.

The sharpshooter began to talk about Usopp, praising on his piracy skills and abilities that were passed to him by Yasopp himself.

As he was finishing whatever food that he was cooking (that smelled wonderfully), pirates began to flood the mess deck, hungry expressions on their faces as they served themselves to whatever amount of food they wanted and shoved it in large amounts into their mouths.

Roo and Yasopp sat near Alexis with plates overflowing with food and began to chat happily with her. Benn later joined followed by Joshua but still, no Shanks. Was he suffering from a strong hangover? Or were the events of last night that kept him thinking? A small blushed found its way to Alexis' cheeks so, in order to hide it away, she lowered her face, letting her hair cascade by her sides, concealing her expression.

The food tasted wonderfully and she enjoyed it so very much until the last bite.

Along with the following mini food fight that Yasopp gladly began.

Everyone took shelter on stumbled tables and used some small benches to deflect the attacks from the others.

It was so fun and fulfilling living the pirate life. Sure they could be childish sometimes but they knew the true meaning of nakama, trust and loyalty.

After lunch and a couple more instructions added to Joshua's training, Alexis offered to help clean up the mess the pirates did in the mess deck: food was splattered on the walls and on the floor; broken plates were found on some corners; spilled ale and sake on some tables. It took nearly half an hour for Alexis, Yasopp and Joshua to clean up the mess.

Throughout the day there was no sign of enemy ships or any major threat. Only the occasional sea king that was easily defeated by the Red Hair Pirates and its meat stored for future needs.

The sun was beginning to set, red and orange colors bathed the previous blue sky, threatening the return of yet another night of a clear sky.

And to Alexis displease: no sign of Shanks.

Sighing, she got up from the deck floor and walked back inside the Red Force, towards her room initially but instead of facing a small and chipped off door she was now standing in front of a luxurious double door.

She knocked.

No answer.

She knocked yet again.

A complaint was heard from the other side before the door was opened to her revealing a handsome shirtless Shanks to her. His chest rose as he took in a deep breath and rubbed his eyes, trying to push away the horrible headache he had.

-You've been sleeping all this time? – She questioned with a soft and low voice, trying not to cause pain to her captain.

-Trying too. – He answered in a husky tone as he looked at Alexis form. She was wearing a long white blouse and shorts that weren't visible since the blouse was way too long for her. Her perfectly sculpted legs were exposed to his eyes delight but he forced himself to look at her grey eyes. – You're all too noisy.

-Sorry… - She smiled nervously and chuckled. – We kind of got into a food fight and some sword fight as well but that's another story.

-Sword fighting? – A teasing smirk danced on his perfect lips making Alexis blush.

-Shush now you pervert. – She slapped his arm lightly, earning a soft chuckle from the captain before her. They fell silent, just staring at each other and taking in each other's image, recording it permanently in their heads for future needs. Finally, Alexi sighed. – Is there anything I can do for you captain?

-It's Shanks and I'm actually kind of hungry. – He finally admitted and turned around to fetch his white blouse that had been sloppily thrown to the king sized bed.

-I'll get you something then. – She rushed to answer but before she could take a step a hand took hold of her shoulder.

-Don't worry too much. I'll go there. – He sounded to kind to her. They both headed towards the empty mess deck. Shanks sat after some complaint from Alexis' part about him not being completely well and that she would offer to make him something. Alexis quickly prepared him a simple dish: fried rice. She placed the plate with food in front of her captain which he quickly devoured. As he finished Alexis gaze, that until then was fixated on him, drew to the kitchen and stared blankly at it. – Shanks…

-Hm…? – His mouth was filled with the last bites of food but he quickly swallowed it.

-About yesterday… - Her face began to blush lightly causing her to look down to her hands. – I'm… I'm sorry…

-About what? – His face seemed completely innocent towards whatever she was mentioning, almost as though he didn't remember what she was talking about.

-About the… Last night when I… kissed you. – She finally managed to say as the blush on her face deepened. Shanks only smiled deeply and it was now his turn to compensate for his stupid stunted poise of last night. He placed his hand on the back of her head, he made her look at him and leaned to her, placing a sweet and kind kiss on her lips, almost as kind as he was. He could taste the saltiness of the meal she had cooked him on his lips. She was caught off guard and her eyes were wide open in surprise but yet she enjoyed having his warm lips against hers. Seconds after he separated his lips from hers and looked into her grey orbs.

-Don't be sorry. – His voice came out so inviting. – I enjoyed it. – He sounded so honest as he spoke these words that made Alexis shiver in delight under his touch. – But if you're still unsure of yourself, we'll take things easy. Step by step, okay?

She nodded before she planted an innocent kiss on the corner of his lips, earning a kind and simple smile from his part.

-Thank you captain.

**A/N:**

**Well this is the eighth chapter and I had so much fun with it! If I could I would make it longer but then I'd have to cut it in more chapters in order to not make it too long for you guys.**

**Anyways, thank you so much for everyone that's still reading this story. I'm very thankful :)**

**I do not own One Piece**

**I only own Joshua and Alexis :3**

**Have a very nice day people!**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Seppen Bandits

**Chapter 9**

-Land ahead, captain. – Benn informed Shanks that was sitting in his room. – And a storm with it.

-How long until we reach land? – He questioned, as he gathered the maps and files he had on his table.

-20 minutes. We'll slow down the ship's speed and raise the sails in order to not damage the ship when it enters the storm.

-Very well Benn. Gather as many men as you need to take this ship to safety to that island. – Shanks threw his black cloak over his shoulders and headed to the deck, followed by Benn. – I want this ship intact! After docking the ship, we'll celebrate our reach to this island!

-Very well Shanks. – Benn said after smiling at his captain's plan. He then rushed to the deck and ordered the men to prepare the boat for the storm up ahead. As Shanks exited to the deck, a strong and cold breeze swiftly passed by him, freezing him to the bones: it one a very cold winter island and he wasn't very fond of that idea. Returning to his room he got into a more comfortable set of clothes which consisted on a long, thermal, sleeved shirt, winter pants, high black boots and a long black cloak with a puffy collar to warm up his neck.

As the red haired captain rushed outside, he stumbled upon a figure that was dressed in winter clothes from head to toe. It was Alexis. She was wearing a dark-green, long sleeve shirt, black winter pants, black boots that reached her knees and, over all that, a black warm cloak with a hood that was surrounded by white fur. On her back she had her scythe attached to some kind of mechanism that she invented and it worked perfectly fine.

-Captain. – She seemed so cheered this day and that was enough to eliminate the future cold that Shanks was about to face on that island.

-Are you ready? – He questioned as he accompanied her to the deck.

-Very excited! – Her eyes began to glow as she spotted the white land ahead. – I always wanted to see snow.

-I'm glad you're this happy. – He placed a hand on her head and brushed her head, winning a complaint from the shorter woman next to him.

-Do you like snow? – She had her hands closed in fists, by each side of her face, giving her an adorable and innocent look.

-Not really. – He chuckled lightly at Alexis' poise before returning his hand to his side.

-How come? – A sudden look of confusion appeared on her eyes.

-Too cold. – He chuckled, trying to wash away that look of hers. I worked easily.

-We're approaching the island, Shanks! – Roo informed as he appeared on the couple's eye sight.

-Very well. Prepare to dock this ship! – He ordered and earned a bow from Roo before he disappeared once again. In a matter of minutes they were reaching the island and on safe land.

-Why this island? – Alexis asked suddenly capturing her captain's attention.

-Well… - He brushed the back of his head, deep in thought. – I heard there were some thermal waters in a spa at one of the villages in this island. – Alexis looked at him in disbelief he raised his hand in the air in defeat. – The men need some relaxation once in a while.

-You are constantly celebration for any minor thing. – She stated and he laughed.

-Yes we do but they need to be taken care of once in a while and a spa is perfect to unwind. – A sigh escape his lips. – That, booze and women.

-My, my. – She seemed impressed but at the same time amused. Shanks raised an eyebrow at her. – A man of simple pleasures. I can enjoy that. – She raised her hands and shoulders in a laidback manner.

Shanks leaned closer to her ear to whisper some words that made her blush instantly.

-Maybe the spa is mixed. – He gave her an evil smirk when he heard her squeak lightly before bursting out in laughter.

-Captain, we're ready. – Joshua interrupted the couple's moment.

-Very well. – He looked at Yasopp. – You got the coordinates?

-Yes Shanks.

-Very well. Let's go. – He began to walk before mumbling something that Benn, who was near his captain, smiled to. – I want to get my ass out of this cold as quickly as possible.

Alexis rushed to Benn's side and slowed her pace in order to walk side by side with him. He raised a curious eyebrow at the woman but didn't really feel bothered by her presence.

-Is there anything interesting about this island that we should be aware of? – Alexis question, capturing Benn's gaze.

-Well I heard rumors that people tend to get lost very easily on this island. Something about the storms when they rise up they alter the path. – He stated which caused Alexis to grab onto his cloak tightly. He chuckled lightly. – You don't want to get lost, now do you? – She only nodded negatively at him with big bright eyes. She could really look like a child even though she was nearly 30 years old. A sudden rush of wind rose up, causing the two pirates to stop on their feet to protect their eyes from the unforgivably painful shards of ice that flew towards them. As they opened their eyes there was no sight of the crew before them.

-Fuck. – Alexis mumbled and Benn let out a loud laughter.

-That was unexpected. – He chuckled out, earning an angry gaze from the red haired woman.

-Why did this island need to have this fucked up feature?

-Because it needs to fuck with us pirates. – It was Alexis turn to laugh at his statement. She never heard Benn Beckman curse and it was fun now that she listened to it. – C'mon. They are probably heading to the village. We'll go as well.

-How? We don't know where we need to head and we don't know where we are located in this god damned island. – She crouched down and took hold of a ball of snow on her naked hands. – Although the snow is still fun. It's so pretty! – Her eyes were glowing in pure happiness.

-C'mon my young child.

-Hey!

-You're acting like one.

-So?

-You're a child.

-Punk…

-What was that?

-GRANDPA! – She pouted at him and Benn only laughed loudly. She got up and began to walk onward, followed by Benn.

-Do you know where to go, at least?

-No… - She eyed him from the corner of her eye, spotting a smile on his face. She couldn't help a smile of her own that managed to find its way to her lips. – Where do we go to then?

-Follow me. – He turned to his right and began to walk on that direction. Alexis quickly walked beside him, grabbing onto his cloak as if her life depended on that. He smiled thinking that was probably a good plan in order for them to not get separated once again.

They walked for 5 minutes when they heard a growl to their right, startling them.

-What was that? – Alexis' voice was somewhat shaky.

-Let's move. – Benn knew what it was: ice wolves and not the small ones. But his mind was deceived when the growl turned into laughter.

A female laughter.

-More people are lost? – She questioned his crew mate but he was too serious, searching the area around them.

-They don't seem lost. – He stated and Alexis shivered. – They know exactly where they are and what to do with us.

All of the sudden a figure jumped towards them. Benn pushed Alexis to the side, protecting her from any harm to come from the leaping figure. He pulled out his rifle and shot towards the figure that dodged it quickly.

Alexis got up from the ground and gazed at Benn, searching for any major wounds. Luckily he was unharmed. A shadow appeared to her right so she swiftly moved and raised her arms in a cross in front of her face, blocking a strong kick that sent her sliding a few feet away from her previous position.

Alexis pulled her scythe out, and positioned herself in a fighting stance. Although feeling somewhat protected with having the blade on her hands, something in her made her be somewhat unsure since the cold could easily weaken the metal, causing it to break quickly.

-Benn! – She called and received a grunt in response from the pirate. – Don't go too far away. We cannot afford to be separated!

-I know. – He rushed to her and placed himself back to back with her.

-Got a plan? – She questioned before blocking another attack. Whomever they were facing, they were fighting barehanded.

-Defeat these guys quickly and keep moving.

-Good idea.

-I believe it won't be that easy. – A green haired woman appeared on their line of sight, a cocky smile on her face. – We are the infamous snow bandits: the Seppen bandits.

-At least you have a better name than the previous group we've encountered. – Alexis commented only to receive another blow to her left which she blocked it once again.

-Don't toy with them too much Alexis. – Benn informed, a worried expression washing his features. – They are not to be mocked around. I've heard of them before and they are bad news.

For Benn to be worried Alexis felt a fear rising in her chest but yet, deep inside a rush to fight was intensifying.

-You are informed aren't you? – The woman mocked, brushing a green lock away from her face. – A shame that you'll need to die soon.

Alexis put away her scythe, afraid to brake the beautiful black winged blade and raised her fists, ready for anything body contact that would come from a promised fight.

-Someone seems confident. What do you say we finish this quick Midori-san? – A male voice echoed to the pirates' left.

-It would be for the best of them but I want to have some fun. – She mocked once again and raised a finger in the air, twirling it. Shards of ice surrounded her slim figure before lunging towards the two pirates. Alexis protected her face and chest the best she could but the shards managed to cut the sides of her torso. A small shard managed to actually stab her side causing her to hiss at the sudden cold pain. Benn protected himself and Alexis with his rifle and his free arm, earning a few shards to stab it. As Alexis lowered her arms to see what would go next, Midori was on her, her slim hand taking hold of Alexis' throat.

-Alexis! – Benn was about to shoot the green haired woman but was blocked by a black haired man that stood on his way and punched Benn's weapon.

-Not so fast old man. – The boy before him smirked evilly before lunging towards Benn's huge body. The pirate punched the bandit to the side and raised his rifle once again, shooting towards him but missing. The brat was fast.

As Alexis fell to the ground, Midori chocking her, the pirates mind began to turn fuzzy and confused with mixed thoughts and feelings. Death was approaching and at a fast pace to the young pirate but she refused to die. Letting out a guttural shout, a power began to rush through Alexis' body making her grab onto Midori's wrist and breaking it. The green haired woman let out a shriek of pain and stepped back from the red haired woman. To her surprise, the pirate's crimson colored hair slowly turned white as snow. A sadistic smile appeared on Alexis face before she lunged at Midori at high speed. One second away from punching her, a large curved blade appeared on Alexis arm, pointing at Midori's eyeball and ready to strike. Sadly this surprise attack was blocked by the younger bandit that stood before his leader, blocking the strike with a small knife.

-Midori-san are you alright? – The young boy asked.

-Yes Karasu-dear. – She attempted to move her wrist but it hurt too much for her to move once inch. – That damned bitch broke my wrist.

-Bitch? – Alexis gaze fell upon the two bandits and smirked evilly at them. – My, my. You should be careful when you are speaking to your death.

-Should I kill her Midori-san? – The young boy called Karasu spoke out, raising his blade upward in a challenging manner.

-No Karasu-dear. Let's leave for now. – She hissed at Alexis and Benn before she disappeared in the snow storm.

-Come back here! – Alexis shouted but a hand took hold of her shoulder. – What!? – She hissed at Benn that was holding her back.

-Now we need to return to the crew. – He pressed his fingers on special nerves on the back of neck, relaxing the woman. Her hair returned to the familiar red color he knew and a smile turned to her lips.

-I'm sorry… - She whispered before passing out.

Benn took hold of her limp body and analyzed it for any major wounds. The more threatening was the one that still had the shard on it. He removed his sash from his waist before pulling out the shard, letting the wound bleed out to clean any kind of impurities. He wrapped his sash around the wound tightly in order to stop the bleeding before carrying her on his arms.

He needed to reach the crew soon.

**A/N:**

**Yes more fighting: hazzah!**

**I'm into a mood for fighting O.O**

**Anyways they finally reached the winter island and quickly got lost from each other XP I'm not sure if the following chapter will be the rest of the crew's adventure of being separated from each other or Alexis and Benn finally returning to them at the village. **

**Still need to think that through.**

**A new crew was introduced here. Bandits! :D I invented them: the Seppen pirates. Seppen stands for SnowFlakes in japanese along with the names of the two introduced characters: Midori stands for greenery and Karasu stands for crow/raven.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter :D have a very nice day!**

**I do not own One Piece**

**I only own Alexis, Joshua, Karasu, Midori and the Seppen Bandits.**

**And now... ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Oh, one last thing: a lemon will come up in a few chapters so... Stay tunned!**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Return

**Chapter 10**

-Are we close Yasopp? – Shanks questioned with his arm in front of his eyes, blocking the blizzard they were crossing.

-We should be about 10 minutes away if we continue this course. – He informed, walking a bit ahead of his captain to lead the way.

-Is everyone alright? – Shanks looked back, verifying if everyone was present. Someone was missing… Where on earth was Alexis and his first mate? – Yasopp…

-Yes Shanks?

-Where is Alexis or Benn? – He turned back in order to look at the sharpshooter. Yasopp's face was of disbelief: how could they get lost in this blizzard!?

-I have no idea captain. Should we go search for them?

-No. – He answered continuing to march forward. – They will probably head straight to the village. I trust Benn's orientation.

-Very well captain.

They carried on for what seemed like miles until a shimmering light was visible in the distance. It was the light that signaled the village they were supposed to go. Joshua was the one that rushed towards that light in pure happiness. He seemed incredibly exhausted from all the walking yet he was the first to go reach the village which amused the Red Hair Pirates very much.

-We should probably wait for them. – Joshua spoke out as the rest of the pirates approached the village.

-So happy that you offered to watch other the entrance! – Shanks chuckled and patted on Joshua's shoulder before passing by him, with his crew behind him. – We are going to head into that pub and have a drink.

-WHAT!? – Joshua's face was stunned: he was going to be left outside in the cold to see if either Benn or Alexis appeared.

-Thank you very much Joshua. – Yasopp passed by him and headed towards the pub that was right at the entrance of the small village.

-We'll owe you one. – Roo stated and rushed to the pub.

The rest of the crew passed by the astounded Joshua, thanking him for offering and saying that they would do anything he'd ask of them in the future.

-This isn't fair! – Joshua finally complained once the Red hair Pirates were inside the warm pub, drinking and laughing loudly while Joshua was outside freezing his ass for two distracted pirates that chose to get lost in this freezer of an island. He crouched down on the floor, brushing his arms, trying to warm himself more but it was no use: it was too cold for him to find any comfort in rubbing his arms with his freezing hands. – Hurry up… - He mumbled between chattering teeth. "And be alright."

**~Meanwhile~**

To the Red Hair Pirates it was a surprised that Shanks wasn't drinking the large amounts of alcohol he usually drank. He was too worried about Benn and Alexis to drink anything.

A sigh escaped his lips as he got up and headed to the pub's counter, ordering a warm beverage. Once a cup of hot coffee found its way to Shanks' hand, he exited the pub and headed towards the place he left Joshua before. He found the boy crouching down on the floor in a failed attempt to warm himself up.

-Oi kid! – He called making Joshua look over his shoulder, in search or the owner of the voice. Shanks walked up to him and handed him the cup of coffee. – Drink. It will keep you warm.

-Thanks captain. – He said, taking the cup away from Shanks's hand and took a long sip from the warm drink.

-Call me Shanks, please. – He crouched down next to the young crew member and breathed in deeply. – I hate winter islands.

-They can't be that bad. – Joshua smiled downward, looking at his blurry reflection in the coffee. – Sure they can be cold but the snow is amazing.

-I don't mind the snow. – The red haired captain answered. – I mind the cold. That is my biggest problem against winter islands: too cold.

-They aren't that bad once you ignore that little fact. – Joshua stated, looking blankly at the distance.

-You're from a winter island aren't you? – Shanks looked at the young boy in a friendly way.

-Yes I am.

-Do you miss home?

-Don't we all do?

-A bit.

Silence fell upon them.

The unforgiving wind was the only sound resounding around them.

-You're worried about them aren't you? – Joshua finally asked, capturing Shanks' attention once again.

-Of course! They are part of my crew. – He seemed somewhat surprised by Joshua's question but didn't bother to ask him what the reason behind it was.

-I'm worried about Alexis the most…

-How come? – He could feel a hint of jealousy for the kid but didn't show it much.

-I grew rather fond of her and, now that she is away, I'm realizing these feelings I have for her are something more than friendship. – The young pirate looked at the snow covered ground and began to draw shapes on it with his finger.

-I see… - Shanks looked at the grayish sky releasing a loud sigh. The kid had fallen for Alexis' charms as well. Well, who was Shanks to blame the young lad? She was a strong and willed woman and that attracted more men than she ever imagined.

-You have strong feelings for her as well, don't you captain?

Shanks head snapped in Joshua's direction. The boy was sharp in noticing people's feelings, he had to admit. He let out a small chuckle.

-Yes I have. – A wide smile took over the red haired captain's lips. – I have fallen for that woman and I don't regret it one bit. – Deep inside he knew that Alexis' feelings for him were true and that she wouldn't betray him, although he could not deny the small hint of jealousy towards the young boy.

-I'm going to make her mind. I don't care if you're my captain and you have feelings for her. She'll be mine. – Joshua's voice was calm and decisive, giving Shanks a silent challenge for the woman's heart.

-Very well. – A surprised look gazed over Joshua's features when a confident smile appeared on Shanks'. – I won't give her up that easily. – With that being said the challenge was on the roll and Shanks was determined to win against the kid. Joshua smirked at his captain and silently praised him for his comprehension and respect towards the young pirate's feelings. Suddenly Shanks got up as he spotted two figures in the distance and familiar cloaks floating around them. – They're back.

With that, the red haired captain rushed towards Benn as a sudden rage raised within him.

Alexis was hurt and whomever had done this, Shanks would make sure to make them pay.

**A/N:**

**Yes this was a VERY short chapter...**

**On purpose xD I wrote this at night and I am tired!**

**But I wanted to make this short because it was somewhat during the return of Benn and Alexis to the village. I wanted to show the other side of the situation/the situation of the rest of the crew towards their lost comrades.**

**Yes a bit of a competition between Shanks and Joshua, HAZZAH! :D there has to be.**

**Oh an sorry for, in the previous chapter, Alexis calling Benn Grandpa. It was in a friendly and caring kind of way. Also I wanted to show her childish side (because I have it a lot xD)**

**The fact of Alexis being so fascinated about snow (i forgot to mention on the previous chapter) is actually based off a reality: I've never seen snow in my life! I want to though... :c**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this very short chapter and have a very nice day! Or night, depending on where you are living in this dog eat dog world we call home**

**I do not own One Piece**

**Only Alexis, Joshua and the Seppen Bandits (Midori and Karasu included)**


	11. Chapter 11 - Recovery

**Chapter 11**

Alexis' eyes shot open before she quickly sat up, only to be pulled back down to the unfamiliar bed by a jolt of pain and two precise and studying hands. She let out a sigh of complaint escape her lips and looked to her side only to see a familiar figure that shocked her very much: a man with short, messy, black hair; a black goatee on his chin; small sideburns and familiar tattoos on the back of his palms and forearms.

Trafalgar D. Water Law.

What was he doing still on land!? Wasn't he supposed to be cruising the seas with the Heart Pirates? Maybe he became a pirate a bit later than Luffy did. Alexis couldn't be sure since it was not specified in the anime when he became a pirate.

She was confused! But this could also be a side effect of her being transferred to this world. She couldn't be sure.

-What happened?

-Minor wounds over your arms. A more worrying wound on your torso, between your ribs. Whatever you were doing you should be more careful next time. – Law informed her as he was messing through some files that were on the desk in the room.

-Shit… - Like she could've be more careful in a fight where she didn't know anything about her opponents. Not that it would've made a difference since she was a bit too reckless sometimes. – When can I go? I have people waiting for me.

-Once I see there's no harm to let you walk without you bleeding out, you'll leave. – He eyed the red haired woman that was on the medical bed before returning his gaze to the files. – Care to explain the tremendous amounts of iron and carbon found in your blood?

-What?

-Steel. Iron and carbon are the components of steel. – He placed the files on the desk and walked up to the woman. – How come you have such high levels of it in your body. It's not normal.

-I have no idea… - Deep down she did. She vaguely remembered summoning a blade from her arm, unconsciously. Anything after that she had no memory of.

-I see… - His face took over a dark expression, as a sadistic smile appeared on his face. – May I dissect you for more information and data collection?

-What!? – She got up and placed her back against the wall. She ignored the pain she felt on her side because, right now, Law was scaring her. He took one step closer to her. – Stay back. – She mumbled. He took yet another step. – Don't come near me. – He reached out his hand to her. – Get away! – She shouted as her hair suddenly turned white and a blade appeared on her arm. Law jumped back and smirked evilly at her.

-Interesting… - He mumbled to himself as he stared at the panting woman before him. Her eyes had a deadly grimace as she kept her arm raised in a defensive position. Slowly, but surely, her hair returned to its previous red color and the blade returned to her arm. Alexis could only stare in amazement at her arm, a smile slowly growing on her lips before releasing a loud and jolly laugh.

-This is so cool! – She said between chuckles.

-You weren't aware of that? – Law seemed confused as he stared at the suddenly interesting woman before him.

-Not really.

-You haven't eaten any Devil fruit to get that?

-Nope. – She laughed happily and launched her legs over the bed, slowly standing up. Law rushed to her and pushed her towards the bed.

-I told you not to get up.

-But I'm not bleeding. – She pointed to her side and she was absolutely right. She was not bleeding.

He began to unfold the bandage around her torso, in order to inspect the wound only to find out a nearly healed wound with a pinkish color on it.

-Amazing… - He really wanted to dissect her now and try to understand what was going on in her body. A scientific smile appeared on his face and Alexis recognized it very well.

-Don't dissect me please. – She said, making him stand back. – I'm okay now. I'll be going. Thank you for everything you've done Law, but my crew is waiting for me.

-How do you know my name?

"Shit".

-I… have my sources…? – It was a half question/half statement since she did have the sources to know his name but couldn't quite manage to explain that to him. The raven haired man didn't even bother to question this weird yet interesting woman. Before she exited the room, she looked back towards Law. – Oh, when you decide to leave this land and join the amazing life of piracy, make sure to find a polar bear with kung-fu skills on your crew. Bye bye! – With that she rushed outside towards the exterior of the clinic. It was night time already and Alexis was worried about the crew's state. She tried to search for them but there was nobody outside so she rushed to the nearest pub. She found, sitting around a large table, a cloudy and sad looking crew, staring blankly at their booze. – What are you doing weeping your sorry asses in this pub without one single cheer? – Her voice echoed through the silent bar, making the head of the Red Hair Pirates lift up in sudden happiness. They all rushed to Alexis pulling her into a tight hug, cheering and laughing in pure happiness thank to her return. She made sure to pay attention to everyone's words before turning to Benn and giving him a tight and child-like hug. – Thank you grandpa. – Her voice sounded too innocent and cute it make Benn laugh.

-You're welcome kid. – He answered, patting the top of her head, affectionately.

She giggled in response before turning to her captain that was expectantly waiting for her to look at him.

-I'm alive, yes. – She said, waving a hand in front of his face. – It's not like a minor wound like that will take me down. – She raised an arm in the air, showing her muscle that was hidden under layers of clothing. – I'm strong.

Shanks couldn't restrain himself, so he pulled the red haired woman into a tight hug, inhaling her scent deeply.

-I'm so glad you're okay. – He whispered in her hear, sounding almost desperately relieved that she was really there with him. – Who did this? I'll make sure to make him pay. Tell me who did this. – He quickly stepped away from her, placing his hand under her chin and turning her head from one side to another, inspecting for other wounds.

-You won't make anyone pay. – She pointed a finger at him, reassuring that her message would pass through that stubborn head of his. – It's my vengeance and I want it… although you can join in on the fun. – She placed a finger under her chin, lost in thought. After a few seconds she let out a sigh and placed her best smile. – Let's go celebrate to my recovery and to mine and Benn's safe return!

-YEAH! – The men cheered before taking their places at the large table and ordering large amounts of alcohol. Finally the pub was getting noisy with the all too familiar sound of cheering pirates to Alexis' ears.

And she enjoyed it so very much.

-Here, Alexis-san… - It was Joshua and he was holding a cup of sake towards her.

-Thanks Joshua-boy. – She smiled at took the cup from his hands. He bowed at her respectful by shyly. – Someone's awfully different today. – She tilted her head to the side, trying to get a better view at the boy's face. – Is there anything bothering you Joshua-boy?

-No, not at all.

-Did you miss me that much? – She gave him a wide smile, showing her perfectly white teeth, making him smile weakly at her.

-A bit, yes… - He mumbled and quickly received a strong slap on his back, making him cough out in surprise.

It was Yasopp.

-Can't you see Alexis? The kid likes you! – He stated, making Joshua's face turn bright red. She only chuckled in amusement.

-The alcohol is going to your head quickly Yasopp. – She waved her hand in front of her face and smiled at Joshua. – Don't be like that Joshua-boy. He's only joking around. There's no need to be too red about this. – She chuckled when his blushed turned a bright red. From the corner of her eye, she saw Shanks analyzing the situation attentively, making sure the young pirate didn't do anything he wouldn't be pleased about. Looking straight at her captain, Alexis smiled at him and winked deviously, making the red haired pirate blush ever so lightly. She then turned her gaze to Benn, who was casually drinking from a large mug filled with ale. – Hey Benn!

-Hm? – He looked at her once he finished drinking the ale all at once.

-Where are we going to sleep in this place?

-This pub as an Inn on the upper floor. I've rented rooms for all of us. – He informed her, earning a trustful smile from her.

-What would we do without you?

He smiled in response and asked for another mug of ale to the bartender, who rushed to the counter to answer the pirate's need.

The celebration continued throughout the night with loud cheers and drunken songs. They were having the time of their lives and it was a great feeling indeed.

At a certain point, Alexis began to feel too enclosed so she rushed outside, to the cold night air and the gentle snow that was no longer in the rushing blizzard.

She breathed in deeply and lost herself in thought.

Shanks noticed her rushed exit so, after some time and a bit of encouragement from his first mate, he followed her.

She was sitting on the cold, snow covered street, gazing at the sky. The long, silky red hair was brushing ever so lightly on the snowy floor making small snowflakes to get attached to it and melt away.

-Are you okay? – He questioned, capturing her attention and making her look over her shoulder.

She smiled at him affectionately.

-Yes. – She returned her gaze at the night sky. – I was feeling too closed up in there after some time.

-So you needed to come outside and look at the sky, searching for the moon.

-Exactly. – She chuckled lightly. – You already know me so well, Shanks. – Her voice sounded sweet and inviting, making him walk up to her and sit beside her. She smiled at him before resting her head on his shoulder. – It was always my safe haven, you know?

-The night sky.

-Yes… and the moon. – She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, feeling his sweet scent of alcohol and sea. She enjoyed his company so much. It soothed her heart so easily and that cheered her up. – I used to just look at the sky and create stories and fantasies with the moon and stars. I used to try and find constellations and make up their stories and adventures. I even invented some of them. – She chuckled at the memories of endless nights escaping through her bedroom window and climb up to the roof, only to find comfort in the night sky. – I felt sad every time the sky was cloudy or it was raining… - A soft smile grew on each one's lips, Alexis looking at the snow covered floor and Shanks looking at the red mess that was her hair. She finally raised her head towards the sky once again, letting Shanks have a clear view to her face. – The stars here are so different and they tell me so different stories. I love it so much. – Her expression lit up in pure happiness, making Shanks' smile grow wider. Her cheerfulness was so contagious and he adored it.

-Can you tell me one of their stories? – He asked.

-One day, Shanks. – She smiled at him and sighed. – You know, when I got lost with Benn in the snowstorm and faced those mountain bandits – Shanks' figure slightly tensed up but she placed her hand over his, calming him straight afterwards – the only thing I could think of was… well… you. – She chuckled inwardly. – Specially if you were alright and didn't get lost.

-I don't have a bad sense of orientation. – He sounded offended but happy.

-I can't be sure of that. – With that statement they both laughed. – I've made up my mind Shanks.

-About…?

-Like I said, all I could think about was you. – She smiled at him, fondly. – And when that bandit managed to get a hit on me, the only thing I could think about was still you and how much I missed your smile and your touch, even after being away from you in a short period of time. – She opened her eyes and stared into his onyx gaze. – I want you Shanks. I want to be with you and I want to protect and be protected by you.

-I'm glad. – It was the only words he spoke. He raised his hand, brushing a strand of red hair and brushing it away, behind her ear. Caressing her jaw, he leaned forward and planted a tender kiss on her light pink lips. They were cold but tasted so sweet, even after the amount of alcohol she had drank, Shanks couldn't find a single trace of that strong flavor on her lips. She wrapped an arm around his neck at the same time as he brushed his hand to the back of her head, deepening the kiss, making it last as long as he could.

She was his and he was so happy that words could not express his feelings towards her. He had grown attached to that woman in a matter of days.

Breaking away the kiss, he took the opportunity to look at her blushed face and, smiling at her, planted soft kisses on her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, before planting on more kiss on her pink lips.

She giggled sweetly against his cold lips, warming them with her breath.

Suddenly a sudden cold met his head, making him open his eyes in shock. She had placed a snowball on his head and now she was laughing loudly at him. He couldn't help but laugh at her childish attitude he loved so much and got influenced by so easily. He quickly took hold on a chunk of snow and swiftly molded into a ball as best as his only hand could manage before throwing it at her face.

She swallowed bit of snow but it didn't bother her much when she used both her hands to throw a large amount of snow against Shanks. He blocked most of it with his arm but some managed to get attached to his cloak and his red hair.

As he lowered his arm to have a look at her next move, he was thrown back to the snowy floor by her. Now, as Alexis was resting on his torso, laughing, she could hear the calm heartbeat that enacted from Shanks' chest, telling her that he was real and that she wasn't dreaming.

As they were cheerfully playing in the snow, Benn was watching at the pub's entrance, smiling kindly at them.

Now there were two children in the ship and he was responsible for both their well-being but he didn't mind at all.

He liked being bugged by those two and he knew, deep inside, that as long as his captain was happy, Benn was happy as well.

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry I took longer: it's easter cleaning and I only come here to write late at night so, I beg your forgiveness if in the following days I'll miss some days in publishing a new chapter.**

**Anyways: I simply LOVED writing this chapter, specially the ending part... it was so CUTE! X3**

**About Law, since I didn't know when he began his life of piracy, I decided to give him an appearance on this chapter :D he'll be present on future chapters so no worries!**

**Joshua is so shy that it makes him so adorable! x3 but I adore Shanks more _ gomen Joshua-san. I'll find someone for you!**

**About the stars and telling stories-FUN FACT! It is based of me as well xD yes I did escape from my house a couple of times just to go to the roof top and tell myself stories about the stars and constellations :3 it was fun and still is.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I do not own One Piece!**

**I only own Alexis, Joshua and the Seppen Bandits!**


	12. Chapter 12 - A Twist of Events

**Chapter 12**

Her head was complaining.

Ever since Alexis joined the Red Hair Pirates, she had been drinking a lot more than usual. She was making this a habit and an unhealthy one too but hey! She was a pirate now so she should enjoy herself.

While it lasts.

Reality hit her: she wasn't actually from this world.

Rolling in the Inn's bed, she gazed at the window where sun rays pierced through, blinding her. She would have to return eventually… even if she didn't want to. There would probably be something that would make her return to her world and she dreaded when that moment would arrive.

She was loving being in this world.

She was adoring living with the Red Hair Pirates.

She was falling deeper in love with Shanks and she definitely didn't want to leave him.

Ever.

After a few minutes of twist and turns in the bed, Alexis decided it was time to get up. She got dressed quickly and threw her long winter cloak over her shoulders before rushing down the Inn's stairs, towards the pub where a few of the Red Hair Pirates were already awake. They had tired expressions on their faces but smiles quickly appeared on their faces once they saw the red haired woman walking down the stairs.

She walked up to the pub's counter and ordered a light meal to begin her day: a mug of hot coffee and toasts covered with honey.

She quickly finished eating and got up from her seat. Just as she was about to leave her path was blocked by a figure that descended the stairs: it was Joshua.

-Good morning. – She sang out at Joshua, earning a tired groan from him. – Tell the captain that I'll be right back. I'm only heading to the clinic to thank the doctor that took care of me.

With that she left.

The cold breeze kissed her pale skin as she stepped outside of the pub. Without a second of hesitation, she headed to the clinic that was a few steps away from the pub. Maybe it was strategically placed there in case any drunken accident happened?

She opened the white wooden door and entered the clinic. There was no one at the entrance so she waited for a few seconds.

Still no one.

-Law? – She called and received a distance "come inside" from the only sick room in the clinic. She entered and her eyes set upon a hateful enemy: Midori was sitting on the medical bed. – What are you doing here? – Alexis' voice sounded deadly, much to Law's amusement.

-I could ask you the same thing. – A sudden cold wind rushed in the room, Midori's green hair twirling with the breeze.

-Women, please. – Law placed himself between the two ladies, stopping a clash that would probably take down the town's clinic. – Not here please. If you want to clash those bodies in a bloody fight, please seek to do it outside.

-Fine… - Alexis took a deep breath before looking at Law's grey eyes. – I just came here to thank you for tending to my wounds.

-Ah! I bet it's still not cured. – The woman commented, earning a deadly glare from Alexis. – My shards prevent a quick healing.

-I wouldn't be too sure about that, Midori. – Alexis spat the green haired woman's name before looking at Law and bowing. – Thank you Law-san.

With that she left the clinic as quickly as she could, with a male laughter in the background. She had managed to amuse Law at least.

How was a bandit welcome in this village!?

Then again, it was Law in the clinic so Alexis could expect anything from the Surgeon of Death. Maybe he would even dissect the woman after hearing of her abilities.

A sadistic grin found its way to her lips.

With that soothing idea in her mind, she found her way to the pub where nearly every Red Hair Pirate was now sitting on the large table they had occupied the previous night. They welcomed her with a loud cheer and mugs of ale risen in the air.

-Drinking at this time!? – She commented and earned, as a response, laughter from the men.

Roo walked up to the red haired woman and placed a large, meaty arm around her shoulders and pulled her to the table.

-You should be already accustomed to this Alexis. – Roo spoke before biting down into a large chunk of meat he was holding.

-Still you never cease to amaze me. – She smiled kindly at the pirates and joined them at the table that was filled with all various kinds of meat and alcoholic drinks.

As Alexis was eating, her mind kept trying to find out a way to work with her newfound ability but it was to no use. She needed to physically try it out and not think about it. As her mind continued the tiring process, she only noticed the red haired captain that appeared at the staircase until Yasopp cheerfully gave him a "good morning".

-Good morning men. – He smiled at his crew before heading towards a smiling Alexis. He planted a kiss on the top of her head before taking a seat next to her. He quickly began to fill his mouth with food and alcohol as an impressed Alexis stared at him. He noticed this and raised his head to her. – What? – His mouth was so full that his words came out in a muffled sound, making Alexis laugh cheerfully.

-Nothing captain. – She covered her mouth as she tried to contain her laughter.

Sadly, this enjoyable moment came to an end when the pub's bar was kicked open by a familiar green haired woman. The Red Hair Pirates' heads snapped in that direction and began to comment on the strange yet attractive woman that was standing at the door, searching for Alexis. Midori's green gaze finally set upon Alexis' deadly look and gave the red haired woman a challenging glare.

-You. Outside. Now. – Midori pointed to her back and Alexis slowly got up from her seat. With that, the green haired woman left, throwing her green locks over her shoulder.

Shanks took hold of Alexis' arm when she began to walk outside.

-Is that her? – He asked as an intensive gaze analyzed Alexis' gray eyes.

-Yes. – She answered, receiving a nod from her captain. As she quickly grabbed her weapons that were resting at the side of the table, her gaze set upon Benn who quickly got up and followed her outside, where Midori and Karasu were patiently waiting for the both of them. Alexis' grip on her scythe tightened as she placed herself a few feet away from the green haired woman, ready for any incoming attack. – Finally learned some manners?

-Always had them. – Midori commented, feeling high and mighty. – You, on the other hand, seem to be the savage here. – Slowly, the Red Hair Pirates exited the pub in order to see the action unfold before their eyes. She noticed the pirates and a look of ménage washed over Alexis' form. – They're here to help you out?

-Just to watch. – She answered back coldly. – I can take care of myself.

-Then what about that man next to you? – She pointed at Benn.

-What about that boy next to you? – It was Alexis answer as she pointed at Karasu.

-A little payback.

-Same here. – Benn answered quickly as he eyed the raven haired boy.

-Can't wait to see what you've got up your sleeve. – Karasu commented as he licked a row of white teeth.

-Only my rifle. – With that, Benn announced the beginning of the battle, firing a precise bullet to Karasu's head. He easily dodged it, according to Benn's plan. In an instant, Benn was behind Karasu and, with the handle of his rifle, he managed to hit the raven haired man's temple, sending him flying against the pub's wall.

Alexis casually leaned against a house wall, looking at the fight that was developing in front of her eyes.

She wasn't going to get in it since it was Benn's revenge but… Midori didn't think so. The green haired woman was a few steps behind Benn when she began to summon large shards of ice but, before she could launch them towards the elder man, Alexis was in front of the shards and, with a quick twirl of her scythe, repelled the attack.

-Let them fight fairly. – Alexis commented before quickly approaching Midori in a predatory stance. Her eyes were inches away from Midori's. – This is their fight, not yours. – Midori stepped back from Alexis but only to hit her back against the cold blade of the red haired woman's scythe that was being held right behind her. – You have another appointment with me. – Alexis pulled the woman towards herself with the scythe before slamming her head against Midori's.

The green haired woman stumbled to the floor, rubbing her forehead that was now bleeding. As she looked up, she noticed Alexis' head was bleeding as well, or maybe it was just her own blood.

-Bitch… - Midori mumbled under her breath.

-What was that? – Alexis placed a hand next to her hear in a mocking stance.

-I said bitch! – A smirk appeared on Midori's face and Alexis knew instantly what it was: Karasu was near her and ready to strike. Twirling on her heels, Alexis only managed to get a glimpse of black hair waving in front of her eyes.

Luckily, Karasu was sent flying away thanks to Benn's quick moves. He had managed to land a strong punch on the boy's face, sending him flying. As Karasu was in mid air, Benn raised his rifle in the air and shot him down, successfully.

-You okay kid? – Benn asked, looking at Alexis.

-Thanks Benn. – She smiled at him before returning her gaze to a still smirking Midori. – What's so funny.

-He isn't that easy to kill. – She mumbled and, as both Alexis and Benn looked at the supposedly dead corpse of Karasu, they saw his body twitching and twisting in angles that weren't natural. Seconds afterwards, the twitching figure got up as it let out an inhuman shout before rushing towards Benn. Karasu's "performance" had earned him a large hunchback, longer black hair and long claw-like fingers. Benn was stunned for a second since the creature didn't give him enough time to associate things. Karasu was just inches away from Benn so Alexis reached out her arm, raising her scythe in order to deflect his attack but to no use. Midori had managed to get up and pulled Alexis back, throwing her against the wall. Benn, on the other hand, blocked the attack and launched Karasu's body to the opposite side. Midori placed her high heel boot to the side of Alexis' head. – It's not your fight. – Midori mocked before kicking Alexis across the face. The red haired woman spat out blood and released a low growl.

-Alexis! – It was Shanks that shouted as he began to rush towards her but Benn raised his rifle, making him stop.

-It's our fight captain. – Benn informed, never leaving his sight from Karasu's corpse. – I want my honor restored and I bet Alexis does the same.

Shanks held his ground at these words and stepped away, a serious expression washing over his face.

Joshua wasn't this calm as an enraged wave washed over him. Without thinking he rushed towards Midori, sword in hand, trying to get a hit but his line of sight got block by Karasu that appeared in front of him. Before the raven haired boy could hit Joshua, Alexis's blood began to pump, her hair slowly being tainted white and, rushing towards Joshua, she blocked Karasu's claw with her own arm.

The sound that enacted was that equivalent of a sword fight: steel against steel.

-No one touches these guys! – She growled as a curved, red blade emerged from her arm. She launched it towards Karasu, earning a large slash wound on his chest.

The creature shouted once again and grew in size.

-What the… - Benn mumbled looking at the, suddenly taller, Karasu.

-We're invincible! – Midori commented, cockily. – You will never defeat us! – A sudden insane laughter ruptured out from deep within her throat.

In a split second, Alexis was soaring in front of Midori's eyes before planting an ironed punch on her face, easily breaking her jaw. The answer to this attack was quickly given by a large ice spear flying towards Alexis' chest. She dodged it by the cost of it stabbing and ripping out a part of her arm's flesh. The wound bled out a couple of seconds before being closed by an iron layer created by Alexis' body, preventing further bleeding. Rushing as quickly as she could, Alexis, generated another blade on her other arm and, just when she was a few inches away from Midori, Alexis crossed both her arms, stabbing Midori's chest from one side to another.

Except… it wasn't Midori she had stabbed but Karasu instead.

A large desperate shout was unleashed from Midori's throat as she took hold of Karasu's falling body.

-Karasu-dear… - She shook him lightly as frozen tears began to form in her eyes. – Wake up, please. – Anger clouded her mind as she looked up at Alexis. The, now, white haired woman was standing tall over the green haired one but, deep in her heart, she trembled in guilt.

She had taken a life in blind rage and she was not feeling too fond of that feeling.

Alexis took a deep breath, calming herself and making her hair turn to its familiar scarlet color. She turned her back to Midori and walked away, slightly nodding her head to Benn, giving him a silent order for them to leave.

Suddenly a rush of pain took over her body.

Karasu was alive.

And he had managed to stab those damned claws across Alexis' chest.

**A/N:**

**Fighting scene... AGAIN :D**

**My god this one was longer! and it will take a bit more in the next chapter! I am already working on that one and (not sure) will post if today! I'm trying to make up for the sudden slow pace at writing new chapters.**

**Anyways, I do not own One Piece**

**I only own Joshua, Alexis, Midor and Karasu (Seppen Bandits)**


	13. Chapter 13 - The Promise

**Chapter 13**

Alexis gasped before feeling her body stumble to the ground. She was running at her limit because of the extended time she had been using her new abilities.

Around her, a loud mix of sounds found their way to her buzzing ears.

Benn's strong and heavy steps.

Shanks' shouts, ordering his men to attack.

The loud roars of the angry pirates.

Midori's insane laughter.

Cold slashing sounds across the air.

Just before she drifted off into the inviting darkness, her mind captured one final word from a person that wasn't with them before.

"Room".

A beeping sound woke Alexis up from her slumber before a jolt of pain ran through her whole body.

Her head was heavy and her mind foggy with the previous events.

What had happened?

She let out a nearly soundless growl and felt someone take hold of her hand.

Trying to keep her eyes open, she looked to her side, only to find her beloved red haired captain staring at her with a worried smile on his face.

She tried to smile as well but she didn't have the strength to.

-Rest Alexis. – It was her captain's voice. It was so soothing and such a sweet invitation to her ears to oblige his gentle order.

-No… - It was the only thing she could mumble out within her tired state.

-Rest Alexis-ya. – It was Law that now was in the room. He got in her line of sight and began to rub her temples gently, making her even sleepier. – You need to recover so rest. – He repeated with a soothing voice and soon she was drifting off into a deep slumber.

.

_-Where am I? – Alexis questioned herself as she tried to analyze her surroundings. She was standing in a white, marble platform but, around her was nothing but darkness. – This is a dream, right? – As to answer her question, above her head a cow appeared slowly floating over her. – Yep… A dream._

_-But it will help you in your decisions. – A voice suddenly echoed through. _

_Alexis turned around, trying to find out the source of the voice but to no use._

_-Where are you? Who are you?_

_-I am you. And you are I._

_-Thou art I and I'm thou? – Alexis questioned, remembering from the thousands of times she had read that sentence in the game of Persona 3 FES._

_-Exactly. – The voice said and chuckled in amusement._

_-So, you're me? Like a wicked me or a reasonable and logical me?_

_-I'm the one that will help you in your decision._

_-My… decision?_

_-Yes._

_-What decision? – Alexis was seriously confused now._

_-Whether you choose to return of stay._

_-Return…? – Suddenly her mind clicked. – Back to my world!?_

_-See! You're clever when you want to be. – The voice mocked._

_-Not funny. – Alexis crossed her arms over her chest. – Why is a voice in my head helping me in my decisions? I really never listened to it._

_-And look to where it got you._

_-To the world of One Piece? – She was confused once again. – It's not a bad thing._

_-NO! – The voice shouted but quickly coughed away the anger towards Alexis' slow mind. – All the decisions in your life were made by you without ever listening to me!_

_-You're my conscious?_

_-Yes._

_-You know no one ever listens to their conscious, right?_

_-Unfortunately, I am very well aware of that since you never listen to me._

_-Is that supposed to be an insult?_

_-If you think it is, then… Yes._

_-Bastard._

_-If I am so are you._

_-Fuck. – Alexis let out a loud sigh. – Is this really taking me anywhere?_

_-No. Listen to me for once! This is a very important decision. I'll return once the time has passed._

_-How long?_

_-You'll know._

_-I hate these bullshit premonitions and "oooh I know everything but I will tell you in riddles and shit". It's not appealing, you know? No wonder I never listened to you._

_-Bitches in the crib say what?_

_-What? – A laughter answered her and Alexis mentally slapped herself for falling into such an obvious and childish joke. – Fuck._

_Suddenly everything around her faded to black and she fell into unconsciousness._

_._

She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the perfectly and immaculate white ceiling. She didn't feel any more pain so she cautiously moved to her side.

Nothing.

Was she dead?

Her fingertips reached towards the place she had been stabbed by Karasu, only to find four round scars on her chest and her back.

How long was she out?

She carefully got up from the bed but quickly help onto the borders as a sudden rush of dizziness hit her hard.

She was weak.

She carefully stood on her weak legs and began to take baby steps towards the door but was suddenly stopped at Law rushed into the room and pulled her back down to the hospital bed.

-You're too weak to be walking around. – He informed, covering her with the thin sheet.

-I need to leave. – She spoke out, realizing how dry her throat was. – I need to see Shanks and the rest of the guys.

-You'll see them soon. – He pulled her down, laying her on the bed before beginning to run a few quick test, checking her pulse and her breathing.

-What happened? – She finally asked after he finished his tests.

-I put an end to the fight.

-So it really was you. – She chuckled ever so lightly before beginning to cough.

-Here. – He handed her a small glass of water which she gladly drank down. After she was done, he placed the cup away and took hold of her arm. – C'mon. I'll help you get dressed and we'll go to the pub where your crew is waiting. – He began to pull her up.

-I believe I can still dress myself. – She stated as she firmly placed her feet on the ground and rushed to get her clothes that were neatly folded on a chair next to her bed.

-Very well. – He raised his arms in defeat and walked out of the room. – Tell me when you fall.

-It's not going to happen. – She smiled sweetly at the doctor and quickly dressed herself. Once she was done, she walked out of the small sick room and, with the help of Law, went to the pub where everyone was waiting impatiently for her quick recovery. Once at the door, Law said his goodbye and was ready to leave but Alexis took hold of his sleeve. – C'mon. Even if you go away now, Shanks will probably go get you to celebrate my recovery and your help. Think of it as a payment for your help.

-Fair enough. – A honest smile found its way to his lips, making Alexis genuinely happy.

-I'M BACK! – She shouted once she opened the door of the pub. The Red Hair Pirates quickly rushed to her but this time, each one of them carefully addressed her, showing her how concerned they were with her. She chuckled lightly at their kindness and carefulness towards her now weak figure. – No warm group hugs today? – No one budged, trying to figure out if that was the best option. Alexis just spread her arms wide open and a broad smile found its way to her lips. – C'mon! I need a strong group hug.

That was the only incentive they needed before quickly hugging her tightly with loud cheers of joy and relief. She kindly hugged them as a mother hugs her children and hushed them with soothing words. She had grown so affectionate towards these pirates that amazed her so easily.

They were a bunch a person would easily like.

As they slowly let her go, opening a path for her to enter the pub, a figure approached her slowly.

It was Shanks.

Her beloved red haired Shanks.

-Hey. – His voice came out husky and loving.

-Hi. – She couldn't help a smile that crept to her lips. – I've missed you captain. – She mumbled, winning a smile from the red haired captain. It was true. She didn't know how much time it had passed: an hour, a day, a week… It didn't matter. Any moment spent without him was painful for her because she would miss him.

-Some goes for me. – He said as he reached out his hand towards her, which she gladly took it. – And for the crew. – Alexis looked around and saw the pirates' faces lit up as her eyes scooped over each and every one them.

She chuckled lightly.

-I really did miss you all. – She smiled at everyone kindly. She suddenly clapped her hands together, making everyone snap their heads. – Now! Let us thank the doctor that helped us out and CELEBRATE!

With that, loud cheers echoed throughout the pub and she could've sworn that even the entire island heard their mighty roar.

Yasopp rushed to Law, pulling over to the table and handed him a large mug filled with ale. Shyly the Surgeon of Death took it and that amazed Alexis a lot.

The Surgeon of Death being shy!? That was something you didn't see every day.

Law's dark gray eyes found her amused stare so, to cheer him on, Alexis raised her mug of ale towards him, with a broad smile on her lips. With that small push he quickly joined in on the fun, doing drinking competitions with the other pirates.

Alexis had asked the bartender every single dish he had in that place so, as soon as the plates hit the table, she began to chug down everything she could until there was no space left in her stomach.

Shanks was cheerfully joining in on the fun but keeping a close eye on Alexis, taking in her weaker looking appearance. She was still perfect to his eyes but the previous battle had left its scars on her and he couldn't deny that he was still angered with himself for not doing anything before.

Alexis' eyes finally fell upon Shanks and nearly breathed in his image, scarring it in her mind: his messy red hair, his opened blouse, the all too familiar black cloak he would always wear, his inviting and teasing smile… the constant promise of a loving man right in front of her eyes and he didn't let her down one bit.

He was a caring and loving man and she had fallen for him so easily.

She got up from her seat and walked to her captain in a predatory manner. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and leaned closer to his ear to whisper something.

A blush crept to his cheeks as the words finally began to get attached in his head.

Her devious smile confirmed his thoughts.

"I want you tonight before it's too late".

**A/N:**

**I can feel a citrus scent very close... *evil smirk***

**Yes next chapter will be full lemon (I've awaited this chapter for so long!)**

**Yes I've managed to keep my promise of posting two chapters today and**

**I**

**AM**

**TIRED!**

**You're welcome world! :D**

**Kepp tunned for the next chapters that will be spiced up with more action and citrus scent OwO**

**I do not own One Piece**

**I only own Alexis, Joshua, Midori and Karasu**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER :DDD**


	14. Chapter 14 - His Touch

**Lemon! This is a lemon! Read at your own risk. I am not responsible for any nosebleeds this will cause.**

**You have been warned**

**Chapter 14**

It was getting late (or early since it was already daytime) and the Red Hair Pirates were exhausted and drunk so decided to go to sleep in the rented rooms.

However, one certain captain kept himself sober enough for what was about to come and Alexis' sudden burst of confidence for giving him such a tempting offer was slowly fading away as her shyness slowly prevailed in her heart.

But suddenly she began to remember the events during her previous fight and how she was nearly killed.

It was enough for her to move on with her promise.

She wasn't willing to die without ever feeling Shanks' tender touch on her.

Heck! She wasn't willing to die a virgin!

Taking one last sip on her sake cup, she got up from her seat and headed to Shanks' empty bedroom. Shanks stayed downstairs for a couple more minutes, planning out a certain attack over certain special bandits before actually returning to his room.

In all honesty, despite having lain with other women before, Shanks never actually felt this strange nervous feeling deep in his gut.

It was different but comforting. One more hint of how he truly felt towards that wonderful red haired woman.

Alexis, on the other hand, was walking from one side to another in her captain's bedroom, in a pile of nerves. What would she do!? Sure some of her friends had literally stranded her before and made her watch porn but this time was different: this wasn't just watching it was actually doing it and she had no clue of how to… please her captain or what he liked by any manner.

-What am I going to do!? – She mumbled to herself, messing her hair furiously.

-Backing out already? – A voice entered the room. Her head snapped towards the direction of the bedroom door only to see a relaxed, smiling Shanks.

Her face instantly turned bright red.

-No… - She mumbled before beginning to scratch the back of her hands nervously. Shanks noticed her state so, walking up to her, he took her hands in his large one, caressing them with his thumb.

-You're nervous, right? – He asked and received a positive nod from the red haired woman before him. – Alexis… It's me, okay? – Her eyes began to shine brightly, making him smile kindly at her. – I'm not going to hurt you or do anything you don't want to. – She looked down at her feet so Shanks let go of her hands and, placing his index finger under her chin, lifted her head upwards, making her look into his onyx gaze. – Do you want to do this?

-Yes Shanks. – Even though he saw the large wave of nerves washing her expression, her eyes held determination and he enjoyed it so much.

-Then let's do like this: – He planted a soft and tender kiss on her forehead. – We'll take thing slowly and – He then placed a kiss on her cheek. – If I do anything you don't want or don't like – He then stopped to look at her eyes, never removing his tender smile from his lips. – Tell me and I'll stop, okay?

With one final nod from Alexis, Shanks lowered his head towards hers and placed the sweetest and the tenderest kiss she had ever had. Within her a sudden joy began to develop, giving her strength and courage to continue with their actions. She launched her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her and deepening the kiss. His hand gently caressed the curve of her back, sending small jolts of pleasure and delight up her spine.

They kept kissing, tongues dancing together and Alexis took her time to take in his familiar scent of alcohol and sea, and tasting that soft and mild taste of sake and cherries on his lips and tongue. It amused her how he tasted like cherries despite not eating them.

His hand trailed up her back, towards the back of her head and made her lean her head to the side, granting him access to her neck. He slowly trailed tender kisses to her jaw before moving to the inviting curve of her neck, kissing, biting and sucking ever so lightly on the soft skin. She let out a sigh in delight but let out a squeak when his hand found its way to her bottom and squeezed it a bit. He chuckled against her skin, his breath warming her and that made her chuckle as well, relieving her stress a bit more.

-Shanks… - She mumbled, a smile on her lips.

-Hm? – He stopped his intensive kissing on her neck, to listen to her words, fearing that he was doing something that didn't please her.

-Do you… like me? – She questioned, still unsure of his feelings towards her.

He looked up to her, a smile never leaving his lips, and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

-More than that. – He answered truthfully and that was enough to relax Alexis completely.

-Thank you. – She placed her hands on each side of his face and pulling him towards her into a soft and innocent kiss.

Shanks took the opportunity to brush away a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes, behind her ear, gently caressing her neck and shoulder as his hand began to fall and being placed at her back once again. His fingers found their way to the edge of her shirt and tugged it lightly.

-May I? – He mumbled against her lips and received a nod in response.

He slowly pulled her shirt over her head and took a step back, staring at her tender and pale image. The bra contrasted a lot with her skin, despite being of a light green color but he did enjoy the view. A sudden wave of shyness washed over her so she covered her chest as best as she could but only received a playful chuckle from the man before her. He took hold of her hands and kissed each of them, before placing them on his own chest. – You can take mine off to make it even.

-Seems only fair. – She smiled at him shyly and slowly unbuttoned his blouse and took it off from his torso, letting the fabric fall to the floor.

He was indeed a sight for sore eyes.

She didn't mind that he was missing an arm, that didn't bother her one bit. He was perfection to her: his chiseled chest, his tanned skin, and the small markings of fights he was in before. That was a body that symbolized hardship and Alexis was willing to be the one he would relax that hard working body with.

Her hands caressed his torso gently, taking in his shape before letting her arms cross behind his back, pulling him close to a hug. She rested her head on his chest and just listened.

She listened to his heartbeat.

It sounded so real.

Her hug tightened around his waist as she remembered her dream: she had to make a choice but… she wasn't willing to leave Shanks and return to her monotonous life back in her world. She wasn't willing to live alone, without her captain or the crew.

Alexis had grown so attached to these men that she wasn't willing to leave them behind.

Shanks tenderly placed his hand at the top of her head and kissed it.

-What's wrong? – He questioned.

-One day I'll have to return to my real world. – She had told him a half truth before taking a step back in order to look at her captain.

-And when that day comes, I'll make everything within my reach to go with you. – He answered and hugged her tightly. His head rested at the crook of her neck. – You think I would just let you go without me? I will never leave you.

She smiled in rejoice as she hugged him tightly.

She was so thankful for him being the way he was.

-Thank you so much Shanks. – She nearly cried out and received an encouraging kiss from the half naked man before her. She kissed him back, almost desperately, pulling him as close to her as she could manage.

Her hips began to grind against his, teasing him, which won her a pleasure filled groan from his lips. His grip around her waist tightened as he tried to continue that sweet pressure she was creating with her hips. His hand trailed down to her pants and began to swiftly unbutton them, quickly letting the fabric that was hiding away from his sight her perfectly white legs. Alexis followed up, shyly pulling Shanks' pants down letting the man standing before her only with boxers. She could see his already incredibly hard erection and that made a blush creep up to her cheeks.

-Like what you see? – He placed a hand on her cheek and chuckled lightly when she gently slapped him on the shoulder. His hand quickly reached behind her back, in order to unclasp her bra and letting it fall down, joining the rest of their clothing. Shanks knelt down before her, his hand caressing her back throughout the process, his face now at the level of her chest and gently kissed her breasts. She smiled sweetly at her captain and brushed his red hair with her right hand while the other was resting on his shoulder. Shanks' lips surrounded her nipples and began to gently suck on them, winning low moans from her lips. He treated both her mounds equally before placing kisses all over her chest, down to her belly, her sides, biting her hips tenderly until he reached the edge of her underpants. He looked up, his onyx gaze capturing her gray orbs, awaiting a response if he should continue.

A blush appeared on her face but she nodded, letting him continue his action.

Using his skillful hand and his magical mouth, he pulled her underpants down, letting the red haired woman completely naked before him. His lips tenderly caressed her left thigh, slowly heading up until he reached the centre where her thighs came up together. Alexis breathed in, waiting nervously for his next action but it never arrived. Instead, Shanks got back on his feet and began to pull her towards the large bed, gently laying her down on the washed sheets. Her hair scattered over the pillow, an innocent look on her eyes, the ever so gentle yet constantly present blush on her cheeks and her mouth slightly agape made the red haired captain even more excited in tasting her. Without further waiting and gazing down at her, Shanks knelt down on the edge of the bed, and leaned his head down towards her wet centre, giving it a slowly and teasing lick over her folds. She took in a deep breath, containing the moan that was threatening to come out as he continued his work, licking her wetness, making the blush on her cheeks grow darker.

After some time he changed his actions into a gentle nibbling at her clit and casually sucking on the small organ filled with nerves, making the woman release a moan. He smirked against her centre before inserting a finger into her. As a result, Alexis arched her back and gently bucked her hips against his hand, trying to get more pleasure out of it. He continued to play around with her body, teasing her, biting her entire body earning short gasps and low moans.

-Shanks, please… - She mumbled and Shanks only smirked before sitting next to her and pulling her over his lap. She seemed somewhat confused. He just eyed his own crotch, giving her a silent order to undress him which she quickly did so, letting his enormous erection finally get release from its prison. Her captain casually leaned back against the wooden bed frame and, taking hold of her hand, he directed her towards his crotch. Understanding what he wanted, Alexis slowly began to pump his hard member, earning a low groan from his lips.

Since she wanted to try out, she lowered her head towards his erection and kissed it at all its length.

-Alexis… - He seemed somewhat surprised at her sudden initiative but quickly forgot about it when she surrounded his member with her warm mouth, tasting him. Her process was slow and it was driving him insane so he tried to pump his hips upwards but she held him down, keeping her tortuously slow pace. Shanks took hold of the sheets next to him, clenching his fist, trying to contain the sounds that were music to Alexis' ears whenever he wasn't able to contain himself. She came to a stop and, climbed over his lap, her warm wetness a few inches away from his hard erection. Shanks leaned towards her, his hand gently caressing her back as he guided her down, slowly entering her.

She let out a suffocated moan and he groaned in response.

She was too tight of he was too big.

Maybe both but it felt too good for them to stop now.

She slowly began to ride him, raising her body upwards before letting it fall and clash against his hips. Every time her pace began to speed up, Shanks would place his hand around her waist, bucking his hips in a slower pace, calming her nerves. He wanted this to last as long as they could but, from his point of view, Alexis seemed a little too impatient.

He smiled before turning around, letting her fall to the bed. He was now over her and setting the speed of their actions. He was in control and Alexis couldn't do anything else but complain and moan at his incredibly slow and deep thrusts.

Although enjoying their intercourse, Shanks knew he was slowly but surely approaching his limit. To Alexis' relief he began to speed up, bumping his hips against hers, making the woman underneath him to let out louder moans that were probably audible from the outside but he didn't mind: his own moans were audible as well as his limit approached.

The red haired woman clawed his back, as she felt slipping off the edge into a perfect orgasm, letting out one final pleasurable moan. Her body went limp from exhaustion but Shanks continued until he felt his own orgasm taking over him. He slid out of her and released his seed on her belly, before collapsing beside her. With the little strength Alexis had left, she got up from the bed and headed to the small bathroom to clean her belly before returning to the warmth of the bed, laying next to her captain and cuddling up to him.

-Why did you leave? – He questioned, hugging her close to his chest.

-Do you want to be all sticky? – She asked him and earned a low chuckle from him.

-You'll need to go to the doctor tomorrow.

-Why so?

-You need birth control pills so that we can do this safely without getting you pregnant. – He informed her. Not that the idea of having children didn't appeal him. Maybe in the future he would have a couple of brats but not when he was living as a pirate where danger was constantly around the corner.

-Good idea. – She nuzzled her face against his neck, feeling his warm body against her cold skin. He noticed her lower body temperature so he pulled the covers over them and held her closer to him, trying to warm her as much as he could. – Shanks… - Alexis mumbled. She was tired and it was starting to get its toll on her as her eyes threatened to close.

-Hm? – He mumbled tiredly.

-I… - She bit her lip trying to get the words out but he only patted her head softly. A blush crept to her face before speaking the following words. – I love you…

-I know Alexis. – Shanks placed one gentle kiss on top of her head. – I love you too.

With that the two lovers fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N:**

**As promised: a full lemon chapter. My god this took me longer than I expected O.O**

**Well, I very much hope you enjoyed this and I'm sorry for any spelling errors: it's late night and I'm too tired to re-read this and correct xD**

**Anyways I do not own One Piece, I only own Alexis, Joshua and the Seppen Bandits (Midori and Karasu)**


	15. Chapter 15 - Portgas D Ace

**Chapter 15**

-Someone is starting to get a little action. – Law commented as he handed the birth control pills to Alexis.

-What? You wanted to have a part in it? – She mocked playfully.

-I don't like sharing. – His tone was cold but there was a hint of joke behind it.

-My, my. You're a possessive fellow. – She chuckled and headed towards the exit.

-A lot more than you might think. – He sighed and looked at the red haired woman. – I'm leaving this island.

-Really? – She turned to face him, suddenly intrigued.

-Yes. I've been thinking about it a lot and I've come to the conclusion I can't just stay in one place. It's too tedious. – He leaned against the white wall of the clinic. – I'm going to become a pirate.

-I wish you the best of luck then. – She smiled at him.

-I'll be the strongest one in the world. – His expression was of pure confidence and that amused Alexis so much but she knew very well Law wasn't the kind of person to take things light-heartedly. She nodded in agreement before turning her back towards him and heading out of the clinic.

-Until we meet again someday Trafalgar Law. – She raised her hand in the air, waving goodbye at him. Even while not looking at him she could feel his smirk and his gaze never leaving her until she went out of his line of sight.

Alexis rushed towards the town's exit, meeting up with the wide smiling pirates.

-Finally! – Joshua complained before beginning to walk ahead of everyone.

-Sorry for the wait guys. – She breathed in deeply and gave them her widest smile. – I'm ready to go!

-It's a shame we didn't go to the hot springs. – Yasopp commented.

-I'm not willing to put my crew at risk in this town just because of some hot springs. – Shanks stated, and began to command the crew towards their ship that was about 20 minutes away from the village. – Everybody grab onto each other's cloaks! You don't want to get lost like it happened before. – He eyed Benn and Alexis, receiving deadly glares from both of them. He laughed in amusement. – If the blizzard gets too wild we'll try to find shelter as quickly as we can and wait for it to calm down.

With that, the Red Hair Pirates set course to their ship. Although cheerful and joking around they were at full alert in case the Seppen Bandits decided to attack once again. Alexis and Benn definitely didn't want to encounter them once again and Shanks wasn't willing to risk his crew member's lives just for two bandits.

The crew walked for 10 minutes but decided to stop since the blizzard was picking up its strength. They found a cave so decided to stop there for the time being.

As time passed by, their cheerful conversation began to die out until a cloaked man entered the cave, attracted by the noise. Alexis instantly recognized him as Portgas D. Ace because of his signature hat, the messy black hair and the freckles that bathed his cheeks. While Alexis relaxed her figure, Shanks was slightly tensed up at his presence because he was unaware of whom he was. The red haired captain took hold of his sabre. The Red Hair Pirates followed their captain's tense poise, ready for any future attack.

-Who are you? – Shanks asked coldly.

-I'm Ace, captain of the Spade Pirates. – The freckled boy answered somewhat nervous by being in a Yonkou's presence but he did his best not to show it. – I came to say hello.

-Spade Pirates? – Shanks pulled his sabre, still on its hilt, and raised it next to him. Alexis swiftly placed her own cold hand on her captain's knee trying to let him know he wasn't a threat. – The infamous super rookie came to say hello to me?

-It's not what you're thinking. – Ace waved his hands in front of him in a defensive manner, trying to calm down Shanks' uneasiness. – My brother was always talking about you as his life saver so I came to say thank you. – His poise relaxed when he saw the hint of a smile on Shanks lips.

-You're Luffy's brother? – The red haired captain's face lit up quickly, his previous attacking poise disappearing completely. Alexis sighed in relief. – I didn't know he had a brother! – Ace seemed somewhat surprised by Shanks' sudden change of heart towards him. – Great, I'm glad to meet you! Tell me all about yourself! – Shanks invited him to sit down with the Red Hair Pirates before turning to his crew. – Let's have a banquet!

-YEAH! – The pirates responded and quickly rushed to get some of the supplies they were carrying out and preparing a feast for Ace and his crew.

Alexis quickly went to get some wood to prepare a small fire and quickly lit it up in front of Ace's eyes. His stare didn't leave her until she was sitting next to Shanks once again. He found somewhat interesting a woman like her was part of the Red Hair Pirates: she looked so frail and weak it was almost impossible for her to be part of the crew but then again, she could be hiding some really nice tricks up her sleeve.

The cave echoed happy cheers and conversations as the time went by. Ace informed Shanks of everything he knew about Luffy, cheering the red haired captain even further when he mentioned Luffy's dream.

-So he's still talking about becoming the King of the Pirates? – Shanks questioned with a smile constantly present on his face.

-I guess that's his favourite phrase. – Ace answered before taking a sip on his sake. – I feel sorry for him... Because I'm the one who'll become the next King.

-Yeah? You think? – Shanks felt intrigued by Ace's determination.

-First, I'll let the whole world know the power I have.

-Oh... and how will you do that?

As the scene before Alexis' eyes unfolded she could just imagine an epic soundtrack to comply with this event and that a wide smile appear on her lips.

-By beating the strongest man in this world. – Ace's image was showing pure determination and resolution as he admitted his plan to become the best to Shanks.

-You mean Whitebeard?

The only answered the captain received was a confident smirk from Portgas D. Ace. Alexis chuckled lightly at his confidence as she recalled the moments in the anime where Ace attacked Whitebeard in an attempt to defeat him but ended up joining the crew. Ace's gaze quickly returned to her feeling somewhat insulted by her chuckle.

-You don't believe me do you? – Ace questioned her.

She looked at the raven haired man before her, innocently and, looking at her side she noticed Shanks' stare: he was surprised by her reaction.

-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like I was mocking you. – She quickly explained. – I laughed because the amount of determination you have is outstanding and that is enjoyable to me. – It was a bit of a lie, she knew well, but it was better to keep that half lie up for her own well-being. She didn't want to be burned down although she doubted Ace would do that out of simple mockery.

The raven haired boy's poise relaxed as he took another sip at her sake.

-Who are you? – He questioned at Alexis. – I wasn't aware a Yonkou had a woman in his crew...

-Are you depreciative towards women? – She questioned raising an eyebrow.

-No, it's not what I meant. – He quickly rushed to explain and Alexis chuckled.

-I know, I know. I'm joking around. – A smile returned to her lips. – I'm Alexis.

-Just that?

-Yeah. – She looked at Shanks somewhat confused. – I don't believe I have a specific role in the crew. I can do about anything they ask me to.

-She's the singer! – Yasopp rushed to answer, patting Alexis' back.

-Singer? – Ace seemed a bit confused.

-Yeah, the singer! – Shanks continued with the conversation. – Every crew needs a singer and we found ours.

-I'd like to hear. – A devious smirk took over Ace's features and that amused Alexis.

-C'mon Alexis. – Roo cheered on, picking her off the ground, making her stand.

-You basically want to show me off. – She placed a hand on her forehead and sighed. – I'm not some mannequin to be show at a showcase.

-But you are someone that needs to be known. – Shanks commented in a lower tone, earning a smile from the red haired woman.

-Fine. – She chuckled. – I'll begin and to whomever I taught this song can join in.

-AYE! – The Red Hair Pirates cheered and waited for her to begin the all so famous song: "A Pirate's Life For Me".

**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. **

**We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot.**

**Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. **

**We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.**

**Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.**

Quickly, nearly half the crew began to sing along with her, raising their mugs in the air and dancing around.

**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me**

**We exort and pilfer, we filch and sack**

**Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.**

**Maraud and embezzle and even highjack**

**Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.**

Alexis couldn't help but the large smile that appeared on her face and the casual laughter in the middle of the song. Ace couldn't help but clap at the cheerful song. Even Shanks joined in on the fun, taking Alexis hand and dancing around at the sound of the song.

The cold and lonely island was now washed over by loud cheers and songs to light up the place.

And that disgusted Midori a lot.

She was standing outside of the cave, listening to the cheerful pirates.

She wanted her revenge.

She wanted to avenge Karasu's poor state. He was in agony because of those pirates and she would avenge him no matter what.

She casually stepped in the cave and suddenly any kind of cheer that was enacting from the pirates' throats ceased.

The atmosphere became heavy at the sudden presence of the green haired woman.

Alexis took a step forward, preparing to speak but Shanks raised his arm in from of her, stopping her on her feet.

-Having some kind of trouble, miss? – As much as Shanks wanted to sound warm and inviting, his tone was cold and distant.

-Yes, actually there is. – She began and took a step forward, kicking a plate with a chunk of meat on it. Ace twitched on his seat before standing back up and facing the woman. She eyed him from top to bottom before returning her gaze towards Alexis and Shanks. – I want you out of this island now or I will kill you right here right now.

-We'll gladly leave if that's what you want. – Shanks wasn't willing to get into another fight and get his crew injured once again.

-Actually… - She raised a hand in the air, creating ice spikes around her. – I'll just kill you now.

With that she commanded the spikes forward in order to attack the crew but it only hit a fire wall, melting away the ice.

It was Ace.

Alexis lowered Shanks warming hand and walked towards Midori.

-You're not going to kill us. – She started and rested her hand on the hilt of her katana. – We'll just leave now and you'll forget about ever meeting us, okay?

-You nearly killed Karasu! – Midori growled.

-And the village we were at has a brilliant doctor. – Alexis stated, never leaving her alerted poise. That woman was really unstable. – I bet he will be willing to take care of Karasu. He enjoys taking care of lethal wounds.

-I'll kill you all! – Midori began to shout at them, her eyes swelling up with tears. She was emotionally weak when she wasn't with the raven haired boy.

-Out! – Alexis stated once again and, unconsciously, awakening her Haoshoku haki, exercising a huge amount of pressure around her, causing Midori and the other pirates to flinch. Like a frightened child, Midori walked away from the cave in a rushed manner. With that Alexis took a deep breath before turning at the stunned pirates with a wide smile. She was somewhat confused when she took in their expressions. – What?

-That was awesome… - Ace finally spoke, amazed by the woman's strength. He finally knew one of the reasons she was with the Red Hair Pirates.

-What was? – She was seriously confused right now.

-You honestly don't know what you did? – Shanks seemed amazed by the oblivious stare she was giving him and that made him chuckled. He rested his hand on top of her head and messed with her scarlet hair. – I'll explain to you when we return to the ship.

**A/N:**

**15th chapter! :D I amaze myself sometimes XD I never thought I would write so much!**

**Anyways: yes Ace takes an appearance on this chapter. I wanted to put him in the story, even if it was just a small appearance and now I feel complete! :3 why did Oda-sama had to kill him!? Dx**

**Anyways: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The song was "A pirate's life for me" (I know a cliché but I had to put that song in this XD)**

**I do not own One Piece! I only own Alexis, Joshua, Midori and Karasu!**

**Yes I know I've been neglecting Joshua more on these past chapters but he will return on the next one. Don't worry!**


	16. Chapter 16 - The Plan

**Warning! Contains citrus up ahead! You have been warned**

**Chapter 16**

Third day travelling and NOTHING had happened.

No pirate ships trying to attack the Red Force.

No sea kings trying their luck out.

Only training, training and boredom.

Alexis had been training all by herself, trying to get a better grasp on her new power and so far she was now able to summon the blade whenever she wanted although she was still not fully satisfied with her results.

She felt like there were more secrets hidden away from her.

As her mind dwindled on these thoughts, her body was on full focus with Joshua's training and she had to admit the boy was a lot better when compared to the last time they had brawled. He was quicker and less hesitant whenever he made a move although patience was a feature that was still lacking.

Her latest train with him involved practicing and sharpening his senses other than his vision. He basically fought blindfolded and tried to use his ears to listen to her minor movements, feel the wind as she rushed around him and attacked, use his nose to capture the awfully light scent of strawberries she always had on her.

After the training sessions she would join the crew at the mess deck before heading to her captain's room to sleep. Initially she was somewhat shy in sharing a bedroom with that magnificent man but he managed to convince her with sweet words and… actions. Occasionally she would escape from the bedroom so that she could sit at the ship's decorative head and gaze up at the sky, telling stories to herself about the new constellations she would find.

As a new day approached, Shanks had called the entire crew to the mess deck in order to expose the plans on the next island they would stop at. They all took a seat and waited for their captain, who entered a few seconds later, followed by Yasopp. Alexis was sitting next to Benn when they entered and she quickly leaned against the man next to her.

-What's happening? – She questioned, her gaze switching from her captain to Benn.

-We're preparing a heist. – He declared without getting into much detail.

-Nice. – Her eyes went to her captain but to quickly return to Benn's. – Why?

He just pointed at their captain as he was about to beginning his speech.

-As you all know, despite having our reputation, we are growing short on our finances so, next stop that is a spring island, there will be a masquerade ball. – A lot of men cheered in happiness. – Sadly none of you will attend the ball. – His eyes fell upon Alexis and Joshua. – Only two will attend it and they will be responsible with creating a distraction in order for another smaller group enter the party and steal some rather unique jewels. – He sat down on a chair before continuing his description. – It seems the Marines managed to get their hands on some rare rocks and we need. We need to sell it away and make money. Of course if the jewels are next to some large amounts of gold we could be somewhat responsible for its disappearance. – He raised his shoulders and the crew laughed. – From what I've heard the Marine Admirals and Shichibukai will attend the ball as well so don't you dare create too big of a fuss. You'll put yourself in danger.

-How are you planning on creating a distraction? – Alexis questioned, placing her arms on the table and leaning forward.

-I'm not creating the distraction. – He pointed at her and Joshua. – You two are so I'll leave it to your imagination. – A smile appeared on his face. – Just a little tip: once you enter to your left there will be a wooden door. That's our objective. – His onyx gaze rested on Alexis. – To the opposite side of the entrance there's a stage if you want to stand on it.

-Gladly. – She chuckled lightly. Her captain really liked to show her off. Her gaze snapped towards Joshua. – You need to help me out there, Joshua-boy.

-Right. – The boy blushed lightly and nodded, earning a chuckle from Alexis.

-What if the plan backfires? – Benn questioned. The low mumbling suddenly stopped, waiting for Shanks' response. – What if they're exposed and the Marines attack.

-I doubt the Marines would start a war over some jewels – Shanks leaned back on his seat – but if it does happen, if the plan backfires, well, prepare for the largest bloodbath you've ever seen. I prefer avoiding a conflict but if it's necessary I'll be in it to protect my men.

The men cheered his captain.

They would go to the ends of the world for their captain if he asked them to.

A true value of trust was always present in that crew.

Once every doubt was clarified, the men dispersed and took over their previous work. Shanks had called Alexis to his bedroom so she quickly rushed there since she was trying to get a rest from training… and a break from Joshua's constant nagging with a need to train with her. She had given him a couple of exercises for him to do that would take his entire day doing it but it was good for him anyways.

-You called? – She opened the door that lead to Shanks' bedroom and found him only in his pants, looking over some papers.

-Yes I did. – A smile appeared on his lips before he walked up to her and held her close to him. He planted a kiss on her forehead before walking towards the large wardrobe and taking out two ball dresses. – Choose.

-Wait, what? – She seemed somewhat confused at the sudden offer of dresses. – Already reaching the gift giving base? I didn't get you anything Shanks-love.

He laughed loudly as he pulled her once again into a hug.

-It's for the masquerade ball. – He looked down at her and smiled kindly. – I believe it's on a color you like.

It was true: both dresses were tainted a light aqua blue tone.

The first one a knee-length dress that, from the waist down, fell naturally. The top was tight against the torso and on the space of the breasts was a small gap that had a golden strip that went towards the neck and crossed at the back.

The second one was formed of two layers: the first one was a small simple dress that was tight against the body until it reached the knee, the second one formed a shaped-like corset, tied together by a black strip that hugged the waist before opening in half and falling to both sides of it in a light and almost transparent fabric. A small diamond pendant was adorning the left side of the waist strip. To go along with the dresses, Shanks had gotten a golden pair of heels for the shorter dress and a black pair of heels to the longer one.

-My, my. You have a good fashion sense. – She teased, earning an amused grunt from her captain. She chuckled. – I love them both so much I can't choose.

-You'll have to. – He smiled at her. – Even though I'll make you wear both for this you need to choose only one. I tried to choose a dress that could give you mobility but still look good. – He kissed her cheek. – I believe you'll look good in anything, honestly.

-Not in a clown suit. – She shivered at the thought of her biggest fear. – Please never do that.

-I won't. – He laughed before handing her the longer dress. – Why won't you try it out now?

-Here?

-Why not? – He leaned towards her ear and whispered words that made her blush. – I've seen you before without clothes. It isn't much different now. - She pushed him away in a playful manner, making him smile. He was happy that she didn't change at all. Most women, after their first time with a man would change their attitude but she didn't. She was still shy towards more intimate matters and that amused him so much. She hastily got undress but a hand stopped her movements. Shanks was standing before her, holding her freshly removed shirt and placed it carefully on the bed before moving to take out her pants. She blushed but went along with his play lifting her legs to help him remove her pants. He folded it neatly on the bed before picking up the longer dress and dressing her with it. He took a step back once he was done and looked at her from top to bottom, eyes shining in contentment. – Beautiful.

-Just like when you were on that tuxedo. – She reminded herself of their adventure on Valentine's crack island.

-I was forced into one. – He stated earning a chuckle from her.

-You could've easily denied it.

-I wanted to try it out.

With that they both laughed.

-Next dress now. – She cheerfully said as she got out of the previous dress. Just like before, Shanks dressed her up as best as he could and was marveled by the masterpiece in front of him: this was the perfect dress for her, showing off her beautiful milky white legs.

-That's the one. – He mumbled behind a smile.

-I love it too… - She twirled around, enjoying her time with the dress. – How long until we reach the island?

-A few hours.

-What? – Her chin dropped to the floor.

-We can always have some fun while we wait. – His fingers took hold of her chin, lifting her head up, a devious smirk on his lips.

-Shanks… - Her cheeks turned a bright red color as he proceeded to remove her dress. He swiftly unclasped her bra and removed her underpants, leaving her naked before his eyes. His eyes fell upon the four round scars on her chest. He leaned towards them and planted tender kisses on them.

-Still as beautiful as I last saw you. – He mumbled against her skin before letting his lips trail to her left nipple and beginning to suck on them gently. She let out a suffocated moan as her fingers got tangled up on his messed hair.

-You see me everyday… - She mumbled out before placing her hands on each side of his face and raising him towards her lips.

-You know what I mean. – With that she kissed him deeply, pulling him towards the desk behind him. He clumsily pushed away the papers off the desk, sitting down on it and letting Alexis sit on his lap. He had to admit she did get a lot bolder than before when it comes to actually get into action and that amused the red haired captain so much.

She began to take off his pants in a rushed manner, leaving the red haired captain only on his boxers. She caressed his on-growing erection over the fabric, earning a low, pleasure filled, growl. She returned her hands to the back of his neck and pressed her hips against his.

Alexis was growing impatient so she quickly dispatched his boxers and climbed back to his lap, sitting down on his hard erection, letting it slip into her wet core.

Shanks placed his head on the crook of her neck and let out a muffled moan while Alexis let out a clear and high pitched one. His hand hugged her back tightly, as his lips never stopped to kiss on her tender skin. Alexis rode him furiously, letting out sharp, suffocated moans that appealed Shanks a lot.

Her sounds were perfection to him and that turned him on more.

All of the sudden, the sounds of rushing footsteps were heard, making their way to Shanks' room but the two lovers didn't notice the sound until the door was slammed open by none other than Joshua, the newest recruit.

-A ship is approach… - Despite seeing the object of his love in the arms of the man he had rivaled with, he couldn't help the blush that crept to his cheeks at the sight of Alexis' naked body. He quickly shut the door, his back leaning against the door.

-What is it Joshua? – The voice of his captain was heard from the other side.

He took a deep breath before speaking.

-A ship is approaching. I don't recognize the Jolly Roger. It's probably a rookie crew trying its luck with us. – Joshua took another deep breath, waiting for his captain's response.

-I'll be there in a minute. – Shanks answered and waited for the boy to walk away. Alexis was rubbing her hips against his, teasing him and making him moan ever so lightly. His hand reached her hips before he planted a kiss on her lips. – You know the boy has feelings for you.

-I can't do anything about it… - She mumbled feeling somewhat guilty about the whole situation now. She liked the young boy. He was like a younger brother to her so, knowing that he had feelings for her and seeing that scene, it was probably heartbreaking for him.

Suddenly she was pushed away from the desk and launched towards the bed. Shanks was on top of her and thrusting hard into her, making her gasp as a shock of pleasure hit her hard.

-Let's worry about this later. – He said between short breaths, as he caught up speed and placed more strength on his thrusts, making the woman under him squirm and shout in pure pleasure.

As he felt her walls clench around his hard member he, slowed his pace down a bit, making Alexis mumble a complain before gasping out one final moan as he thrust in her a few more times, sending her towards a heavenly orgasm.

He quickly joined her, releasing his seed into her before falling over her, his head resting between her perfectly round breasts. Alexis took a deep breath before patting him on his back.

-We need to hurry up Shanks-love.

He nodded and got up from the bed, dressing up quickly and helping out Alexis cleaning herself and get dressed as well before rushing towards the deck. Before exiting, the lovers shared on last kiss before letting the sun kiss their skin.

A smirk appeared on Alexis lips when she recognized the Jolly Roger of the approaching ship.

The Kid Pirates.

**A/N:**

**Second chapter of the day and MY GOD THAT CLIFFHANGER! XDD**

**I had to put them here :3**

**It was a fun chapter to write and I kind of felt sorry for Joshua for the occurance but HEY! :D**

**I do not own One Piece**

**I only own Alexis, Joshua and the Seppen Bandits**


	17. Chapter 17 - The Kid Pirates

**Chapter 17**

The ship slowly approached the Red Force.

-What's your order Shanks? – Benn seemed incredibly calm when compared to Joshua's rushed manner, running from one place to another, in panic.

-Hold your ground but be prepared for anything. – Shanks ordered, before looking at Alexis. – You know anything about these pirates?

-Their captain is Eustass Kid. He's a reckless captain but a strong one. – She relaxed her poise, resting her weight on one leg. – If I'm not mistaken he is a devil fruit user.

-What fruit?

-Don't know the name. All I know is that it is related to magnetism. Basically any ideas of using steel weapons just went down the drain. – He was somewhat amused by the sudden challenge Kid would put them up for.

-But what about you and your ability? – Shanks was somewhat worried about her well-being.

-I'll think of something.

With that Shanks ordered his crew to either have a strong grip over their weapons or not to use them at all. He would rather prevent a confrontation but if Kid had the stubborn idea to attack them, the red haired captain wouldn't falter.

Once the opposing ship was floating next to the Red Force, Shanks rushed back to stand next to Alexis that now had her hair completely white. He was worried about her but trusted that she had some kind of plan to deal with her abilities.

-Eustass Kid? – Shanks called out and, as to answer his call, a man approached the railing, resting a foot on it and grinning confidently at the Red Hair Pirates. He was wearing a long furry coat, no shirt what so ever, pants with a giraffe-like pattern that was held by a blue sash and a small knife and a flintlock that was kept on it. On his head there was a pair of goggles that was his trademark… along with the epic looking red hair.

-That's my name Yonkou. – His grin grew wider. – I'm glad you recognize me.

Shanks couldn't help but smirk at the boy's boldness.

-What are your intentions? – Shanks questioned once again, a smirk never leaving his tempting lips.

-I'm actually in a mood for a fight and you look like you can give a decent one.

-A decent one? – He raised his eyebrow in amusement and received yet another devious smirk from Kid.

-Are you up for it, Yonkou?

-A five minute fight to see what you're worth and then I'll decide what to do next.

-Your best close combat fighter. – His smirk grew wider when Alexis took a step forward. – Against me.

-You sure Alexis? – Shanks was worried at the sudden burst of courage she went under.

-I could use a little warm up. – She chuckled as she cracked her neck. – Besides, I need to train my abilities more. There are more things I want to discover about it. – Shanks nodded in agreement before she rushed to the railing of the Red Force, standing on it, gloriously. – I'll take you on Eustass-dear.

Eustass let out a loud laugh before activating his devil fruit power. This attracted any kind of metal that was near him, Alexis included. She couldn't help a laughter to escape her lips, both by the expected attracting of herself towards Kid and because of him surprised expression. When she was close enough she deactivated her steel ability, landing on the enemy ship and lunged towards Kid, activating her skill once again to summon a blade and was lunged at his chest.

She felt him restrain his devil fruit ability, not feeling the intense magnetism. That made the weapons and metallic items that were attracted to Kid to fall over her. A wide, somewhat sadistic smile appeared on her face as she summoned blades on her back, protecting her from the falling items before rushing towards Kid with her sword in hand, nearly stabbing him if it wasn't for him pulling out him own knife and blocking the attack. She felt him activating his devil fruit power once again so she deactivated her own skill, not getting attracted by the magnetism.

Eustass gave her a grin as he attracted any kind of blade towards him once again.

-Repel. – He ordered and it was enough to make the metallic objects rush towards Alexis as full strength. She quickly jumped back, avoiding the attack before jumping back to the Red Force. – Running away? – He mocked, smirking at her.

-Not even close. – She smirked and raised her hand in the hair. From the tips of her fingers, metallic shard emerged and she quickly commanded them toward Kid.

He tried to punch the shards away but it was no use, they just infiltrated in his body. A tingling sense passed by his whole body and he shivered.

-What's that? – Shanks asked somewhat confused.

-A thing I wanted to try out. – She chuckled and twirled her index finger in the air, making Kid twist lightly in pain. The shards that infiltrated his body formed small blades that were slowly cutting his insides at her command. – I accidently did it once and wanted to try it out. Sorry Benn! – She shouted at the elder man, smiling at him.

-I offered myself. Don't worry. – He smirked at her and continued to watch the fight.

She played with Kid for a couple seconds longer before commanding the shards to leave his body and return to her. The small steel parcels left his body through his skin and entered Alexis' body through the tips of her fingers.

Kid fell to his knees as the pain subsided and sighed in relief before letting out a loud sadistic laughter. Alexis smiled at the pirate's amusement and sat on the Red Force's rail.

-Time up. – Alexis said as she reached the end of the five minute countdown. She looked over her shoulder towards her beloved captain. – What's your verdict captain?

-This calls for a celebration! – He announced, opening his arm, welcoming the Kid Pirates to his ship.

-You and your love for alcohol amaze me sometimes. – Alexis commented, placing a hand on her forehead. She looked over to Kid's ship and saw the men cheering and rushing to the Red Force, except for a masked man that stayed behind, worried about his captain. She recognized him as being Killer. Alexis jumped to the ship and walked up to Eustass and the masked man, crouching down before the captain. – You okay?

-Nice tricks you got there. – Kid said, a smirk gracing his lips constantly. – A devil fruit?

-Nah! – She answered before looking up at Killer and smiling at him. – Your captain will be alright. I made sure not to do him any permanent or deadly damage within him.

-Thanks I guess… - He answered before helping Kid up but he shoved him away, getting up on his own.

-What's up with your captain? – Kid asked, looking at the cheerful Shanks that was chatting with the Kid Pirates.

-He's always like this. – She answered, chuckling lightly. – A person eventually gets used to this. C'mon, he wants a celebration and if you don't come now he'll drag you. – She turned her back to the two pirates and returned to the Red Force, rushing towards the mess deck.

Eustass Kid smirked amused and jumped to the Red Hair Pirates' ship.

-Are you sure about this? – Killer asked, following his captain.

-She's interesting. – Kid answered, a smirk never leaving his face. – I want to find out more about her.

With that the mess deck quickly filled up with the two pirate crews, loud cheers filling the room. Alexis and Joshua took the responsibility in serving the pirates large mugs of ale until a certain point where they were too annoyed by the constant nagging about Alexis' body and Joshua's blushed face whenever they would mention the matter. Shanks would speak up, defending Alexis' honor but it only got him to be mocked as well by the pirates.

Joshua sat down next to Yasopp who was cheerfully bragging about his son, Usopp, while Alexis sat on the table, next to Shanks. She was chatting with her captain and Benn Beckman when Eustass Kid got into his line of sight.

-Yes, Eustass-dear? – She questioned with a smile on her face.

-How did you do it? – He asked.

-Do what?

-Being able to summon blades and shit. – He stated. The use of his curse word made Alexis laugh loudly.

-I have no idea, in all honesty. – She answered, raising more questions in Kid's mind. – It just happened, I guess.

-I want you in my crew. – He quickly announced, crossing his arms over his chest.

Alexis was speechless for a couple of seconds but, just before she was about to speak, Joshua appeared out of nowhere and answered for her.

-She's part of this crew. She will never leave us behind. – "Besides my captain is screwing her" he thought to himself but didn't find the guts to give voice to those words.

-Shut up kid. I was talking to her. – Kid said somewhat coldly at the boy, irritating him. The kid was about to raise his fist at the cocky captain but Alexis took hold of his fist before looking at Kid.

-Eustass-dear as much as a tempting offer that sounds I'll have to decline. – She smiled at him sweetly. – I've grown so attached to these men I wouldn't be able to leave them behind. Despite declining his offer, Kid couldn't help but smirk in pride at the woman's loyalty. She got off the table and took hold of his chin with her thumb and index finger. – Besides, why would you want me in your crew? For my abilities or something more personal?

He smirked deviously at her ability to read his reasons to wanting her in his crew. He was a man if simple pleasure indeed: a good drink, a bloody fight and a woman to lay at night was enough to make him happy.

-Am I that easy to read? – He teased and placed a hand on her back. Looking to the side, he saw Shanks eyeing him in a threatening manner and that was enough to make him step away.

-A bit, Eustass-dear. A bit. – She sat back down and placed a hand on Shanks' shoulder, reassuring him she knew what she was doing. His tense poise relaxed at her touch and he returned to the happy chat with Benn. She looked back up at the confident pirate. – Or maybe I can read people easily. You choose.

-Fair enough. – He said before walking away when Killer called for his captain. Killer shared some words with his captain before he returned to the place Shanks was sitting. – We'll have to leave now, Yonkou. – He declared, making Shanks get up from his seat with a sad expression. – I want to go to the Grand Line as quickly as I can.

-Why? – Shanks was intrigued by his determination.

-I'm going to become the pirate King. – A smile finally took over his expression.

His will reminded Shanks of Luffy.

Kid was a dreamer.

-Very well. – Shanks smiled at the young captain. – I can't stop you and your dream, only support you.

-Thanks Yonkou.

-Shanks.

-Until we meet again Shanks. – Kid said, looking at the red haired captain and then at Alexis.

With those final words The Kid Pirates left the Red Force and continued his journey towards the Grand Line.

Night was just around the bend so the Red Hair Pirates returned to the mess deck to have dinner. Because of all the drinking, Alexis wasn't really that hungry so she decided to stay on the deck until night had fallen or until Shanks would join her under the moonlight before returning to the bedroom.

As she waited, she began to sing the song from Guilty Crown "Departures", as she looked at the sunset.

She didn't notice the presence of the young pirate by the deck's door.

-Are you okay? – Joshua asked, making Alexis jump on the rail, almost falling down to the salty ocean.

-Yeah. – She said as she gained her balance on the rail. – I'm not that hungry.

He walked over to her and leaned against the rail, casually looking at the sky.

-Why didn't you accept the offer? – He asked, surprising Alexis.

-Why would I? – She smiled at him kindly. - Besides, weren't you the one that didn't want me to leave?

-Don't know… - He mumbled, looking down at the floor. The sudden image he had received that same day of Alexis and Shanks in the bedroom crawled up to his mind, enraging him. He clenched his fists in anger. – Why him?

-Who?

-Why Shanks? – His voice was somewhat shaky. Even though Alexis didn't want to deal with this matter she knew it was bound to come up sooner or later.

-Why Shanks… - She repeated and let out a sigh. – Because he is the man that woke up buried feelings within me that I always pushed away ever since my previous boyfriend perished. He was the one that made me love another person once again. – She chuckled lightly at the cheesiness of her sentence. – I know it sounds like a cliché but they exist for a reason: clichés happen and at some point in our lives we cannot avoid them.

-God damn it! – Joshua punched the ship's rail in frustration, causing Alexis to jump lightly in surprise. – Why him!? He's a handicapped old man who cares about nothing else but to drink and eat and yet… he's better than me in every way. – He punched the rail once again. – Fuck this!

Alexis got down from the rail and stood before Joshua.

All of the sudden she slapped him across the face, the sound echoing throughout the promised night. He looked at her surprised, a hand resting on his already red cheek.

-He might be older than me and a lot older than you but that doesn't matter to me. – She gave him another slap on the other cheek, this one lighter. – I don't care if he doesn't have an arm. Heck! I wouldn't even mind if he was a paralytic. It's not because of that that I've fallen in love with him. – She took in a deep breath. – It's because of his ability to smile away the problems that I love him. It's because of his loyalty and protective way of being that I love him. It's because of his ability to forgive that made me love him more. – She placed a hand on his cheek, rubbing the red mark on his face. – Remember that he forgave you and welcomed you to his crew with arms wide open, even knowing that you were his enemy a few moments before that. – She let her arm fall to her side and sighed deeply. – Even if you have feelings for me, I cannot reciprocate them because I am truly in love with our captain.

-That doesn't mean I will lose you to him. – He said before leaning towards her and placing a rough and quick kiss on her lips, not giving her the moment to react what so ever. She was surprised he had found the courage to do that.

He suddenly rushed towards the mess deck but his shoulder hit someone. As he looked up he saw Shanks looking at him with a tender and knowing smile. Joshua quickly ran inside and left the two lovers outside.

-He confessed. – She smiled sadly at the ocean. – And I broke his heart.

-It was for the best. – Shanks approached her and hugged her, his hand caressing her back gently.

-I know but I still feel sorry for the young boy. – She looked up at her captain and lover, her eyes shining under the little sunlight that was left.

-We need to find someone for him quickly. – Shanks stated, earning a low chuckle from the woman he was holding in his arm.

-Yes we do.

-You look a lot more beautiful under the sunlight. – He spoke sweetly, brushing a lock of red hair behind her ear.

-I'm too pale it's weird.

-Nonsense. – He smiled at her and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

She truly did love him and she wasn't afraid to admit it and shout it out.

He was hers.

He was her soul mate and she wouldn't regret any future decision.

She would stay in the world of One Piece.

**A/N:**

**My god! Finally a chapter! :D**

**I know I was lazy throughout the day because I plublished this WAY to late! XD besides I was having a couple of writer's block and it is painful.**

**I feel sorry for Joshua but his determination keeps me cheering for him although I already know the outcome of this x_X I'll think of something!**

**Yes, Eustass Kid was here and he had a bit of fun *wink wink* naaah! I just really wanted to put him in this story (because I've been reading a lot of Eustass Kid fanfics and I am enjoying them... A LOT!)**

**The song mentioned was from the anime Guilty Crown, called "Departures" and based of the cover made by LeeandLie (check out her channel! she does brilliant covers: I feel like I'm constantly doing propaganda XD)**

**I do not own One Piece, Guilty Crown or LeeandLie**

**I only own Joshua and Alexis (the seppen bandits and the plushie pirates as well but they won't make an appearance that soon xD)**


	18. Chapter 18 - Let The Music Play

**Chapter 18**

-Land ahead! – Joshua warned the pirates as he spotted in the distance the spring island they were supposed to go to.

The crew was standing at the ship's deck, preparing the Red Force to dock at the island. Shanks walked up to the edge of the ship, looking at the cheerful looking island.

-Turn the ship a quarter to left! – Shanks commanded. – We'll need to dock somewhere not near the village ahead.

-Aye aye captain! – The men answered and took their places in order to change the ship's course.

In about fifteen minutes they had docked the ship near a forest that was a few miles away from the island's town.

-Okay men! – Shanks finally spoke once the pirates left the ship and stepped on the land. – We're here only to steal away those jewels, nothing else! If you find any kind of animal in these woods… you can hunt a few since our meat stock is running low. – He then looked at both Alexis and Joshua. – You two will go to town and buy the masks and get info about the ball. Joshua you need a suit so you get extra money to get one. – The young pirate nodded in agreement. – Be safe both of you.

-Don't worry Shanks. – Alexis said and gave him a quick kiss on his lips before leaving with Joshua towards the town.

There was an awkward silence throughout most of the trip until, finally, Joshua let out a sigh.

-I don't remember the last time I wore a suit. – He commented earning a chuckle from the red haired woman next to him.

-You never wore a suit?

-I wore it once… It wasn't the best of experiences to be honest. – He smiled at the memory. – I was stripped down by some bullies because they said I was too girly to wear a suit.

-They were twats. – She quickly spoke making Joshua laugh loudly.

-Someone's straight forward with things.

-Why hold back your thoughts or sugarcoat situations? – She raised her shoulders carelessly. – I was never fond of doing that so I always spoke what was on my mind, even if it hurts other people.

-Good point.

-As much as people try to hide it away, truth and reality can be bitches. – She laughed lightly.

-I like your way of thinking. – Joshua stated and joined her laughter.

In a few seconds they had reached the cheerful town. Everywhere they looked there were perfectly green trees filled with light colored flowers. The houses had bright, vivid colors and people were cheerfully chatting on the streets. The only thing that was ruining this comfortable visage was the presence of numerous marines.

-Let's just get this over with. – Alexis tone turned bitter as she rushed her pace a bit.

-You don't like marines very much, now do you? – He whispered at her, trying not to call too much attention to them.

-I was never fond of them besides, what pirate in their perfect mind would trust the marines?

-Shichibukai?

-Fuck. – She had to admit he was right about that little detail but she was still never too fond of the marines.

They entered a shop that had a couple of male suits so the two decided to purchase one. Joshua picked one that made him look like a butler. If it wasn't for Alexis stopping him he would end up being a waiter at the ball.

Alexis offered to choose a suit for him. In the meantime, Joshua waited at the shop's counter, trying to get some information about the ball.

-Do you know where the ball will be attended? – He asked, casually resting his elbow on the counter.

-Yes I do. – The shop keeper said and headed towards the door, Joshua not far behind. She pointed at the street that headed north, that lead to a large white mansion with colorful gardens. – It's up there. You'll need to purchase entrance tickets.

-Where can we buy it? – He asked, heading back inside the shop.

-The marines in town can sell you those but be quick! They are almost sold out. – The shop keeper cheered, clapping her hands together. – I've managed to buy tickets for me and my husband. I'm just so happy for attending such a fancy party. – The woman smiled kindly at Joshua. – You and your girlfriend are going to?

-What!? – He felt somewhat embarrassed at the woman's question.

-We're brothers. – Alexis quickly answered as she headed towards the counter to buy the suit. – He never went to a masquerade ball so I offered to take him here.

-That's wonderful! – The woman cheered. – You won't be disappointed.

They purchased the suit and said goodbye to the awfully chatty woman before heading towards a mask shop. Alexis stayed in the shop, picking the masks for both of them while Joshua talked to a marine to buy tickets.

He quickly returned with no luck.

-Let me do it. – She stepped out of the store. – Which one was it?

-That one. – He pointed out to a tall, blond marine.

-Go back inside and buy a mask for yourself. I already have mine. – With that she headed towards the marine. She pulled her hair back, in order to show some of her cleavage before tapping the shoulder of the marine. – Excuse me?

-What is it? – He sounded cold but his expression changed when he set his eyes upon the red haired woman.

-I wanted to buy two tickets for the masquerade ball that will occur at that mansion up there – She pointed out at the white majestic mansion – and I was wondering if there were any left.

-I b-believe we s-still have some l-left. – He stuttered as he searched his pocket for the tickets. He pulled out a small set of tickets and pulled out two, handing it to her.

-Thank you handsome. – She winked at him and twirled around heading towards the shop where Joshua was waiting for her. – I've got the tickets. – She waved the two golden papers in front of his face, a smile plastered on her face.

-How? – He was impressed at her ability to get those tickets.

-I bit of seduction always worked. – She chuckled lightly. – I got them for free.

-Teach me your secrets. – He said as they exited the shop and quickly headed towards the ship.

They had everything prepared for the ball that night.

**~Afterwards~**

Alexis exited the captain's bedroom with the aqua blue short dress and headed towards the deck. It was kind of hard to walk on heels because she wasn't used to it and also because her captain wanted to have some fun before she left so, as a result, she was somewhat sore… but a comfy sore.

Her scarlet hair was caught up in a high bun with a hairpin that held three aqua blue flowers on a string, falling to the side of her head. Only two thick locks of red hair were loose and it fell over her forehead. She had a black mask in shape of crow wings, covering half of her face. As she stepped on the Red Force deck she heard the men whistling and clapping at her.

-What? – She chuckled nervously.

Benn was the first one to approach her and tap her head.

-You look good, kid. – He said, a smile on his lips.

-Thank you grandpa. – She smiled sweetly at him, looking like a small child under his look. The next one to approach her was Yasopp and Roo, who held her in a tight hug, slightly messing her hair. She could only laugh at their actions. She wasn't even bothered about her slightly messed image now. She would take care of that later. They let her go and opened a path that lead to her captain. Shanks walked up to her, a smile on his face before he planted a kiss on her forehead. – Is it good?

-Perfect. – He purred out and held her in his arm. He breathed in deeply before letting her go and caressed her chin. – It's almost time and you need to get going. – He took a step back and looked at both Joshua and Alexis. – Be ready for our signal to begin the distraction. You know what to do next: keep them entertained and distracted while we steal the jewels.

They all nodded.

Alexis and Joshua went on ahead towards the large white mansion.

Her heart was beating quickly and she could feel it on her throat. She was too nervous for this and something in her gut told her something was going to go wrong.

After ten minutes of walking, they reached the mansion. There were wide green gardens, drawing labyrinths with high brushes. A large lake was in front of the mansion, two angelic statues in the middle of it. The two countered the lake and headed towards the large doors. Two marines were at the entrance, accepting the tickets. Joshua and Alexis casually handed it to them and quickly entered the large ballroom.

It was wide with large windows to the right side, covered with long red curtains. On the ceiling four crystal chandeliers hanged down, candles lit up, lighting up the large room. At the far end of the room was a stage, just like Shanks had predicted, with a band playing some songs. To the left side of the room there were long tables filled with various types of food and, next to those tables, a few rows of chairs for whomever wanted to sit down.

As expected there were various admirals and marines scattered around the large room. With a quick glimpse over the room she only noted two Shichibukai present: Crocodile with his all too familiar hook and Boa Hancock. She was rather easy to recognize since she emitted some strange attractive aura around her.

-I'll be near the windows, peeking out for the signal. – Joshua whispered at her ear and she nodded. – Go have some fun or something.

-I'll try. – She shivered. It was hard for her to have fun when she was in a room filled with marines. She slowly walked over the room, towards the tables filled with food. She inspected the scent and look of the plates, trying not to fall into the strong temptation of filling her mouth with every single plate. She was about to reach out to a plate of meat when she felt a presence behind her. She turned on her heels and faced the broad chest of a Shichibukai that always gave her the creeps: Crocodile. Even if she thought the fights against him on the anime were cool there was something eerie about him that gave her the shivers.

-I recommend you try the shrimp, my sweet young lady. – He suggested, a smile appearing on his face. Just like her, he was wearing a black mask, a simple one that covered half his face. On his lips was the always present cigar.

-I'm allergic to seafood. – She lied, smiling at him as well. – But thank you for the offer mister…

-Call me… Crocodile. – His voice sounded like a sick poison to her ears and she was not very fond of that sound. – I see you came accompanied by a young man. – He raised his hook towards Joshua who was leaning against a window frame, chatting with some marines. – He isn't fond of dancing?

-No. My brother has two left feet. – She chuckled trying to sound as convincing as possible. – He prefers to chat with people than to actually dance around. I'm the one that usually dances in balls.

-Then why did he come with you?

-I didn't want to come alone.

-Care for a dance? – He asked, taking a bow at her.

-You won't hit me with your hook? – She said in a joking tone.

He smiled at her deviously.

-I wouldn't dare to hurt a lady like you.

She took his hand and he led her to the middle of the dance floor. A simple waltz was playing and Crocodile quickly took the lead. He took her left hand in his right one, while his hook rested at her back, the tip dangerously brushing her naked skin. She placed her right hand on his shoulder and took a deep breath before following his lead on the dance. She had to admit, for a brutal man like he was, he knew how to lead the way in a dance and that amused her a bit and actually helped her relax more. Whenever they would take a twirl, the smoke from his cigar would torture her nose, making her twitch it lightly. Luckily the song ended quickly and, once over, Crocodile took a step back and bowed at her.

-Thank you for the dance mister Crocodile. – She gave him her best smile.

-My pleasure. – He returned to his relaxed poise. – I never got your name.

-I didn't say it. – He laughed at her remark. – You can call me Alexis.

-It was a pleasure miss Alexis.

She bowed at him with her head and walked away, towards the food table once again, this time to actually eat something. Her stomach was grumbling even after eating large amounts of food at the previous banquet with the Red Hair Pirates.

She took a small amount of food and headed towards an open seat. She noticed Joshua glancing out once in a while, searching for the night flare to light up the night sky. She took two quick bites on the meat she had picked up, quickly finishing it.

A man came into her line of sight so she looked up and smiled.

She could easily recognize that interestingly cut beard and the golden eyes that were gazing down at her.

-Nice to see you here – She smirked and leaned back – Dracule Mihawk.

**A/N:**

**Chapter 18 OUT!**

**And the ball has begun :DDDD ooooh I'm so excited for this chapter :D and proud of myself don't know why XD**

**I hope you enjoyed this adventure so far :D**

**I do not own One Piece**

**Only own Alexis and Joshua**


	19. Chapter 19 - Predatory Dance

**Chapter 19**

-I guess I should say it's a pleasure to see you too but I don't know what you're up to. – His voice sounded so inviting. He was always a character that always fascinated her. Also because of the whole mysterious look he gave out and his skills with the sword. Was that idea was suggestive to her mind? Yes it was and she let it pass through to her lips, where a smile appeared.

-Why would I be up to something, Hawkie? – She teased, smiling deviously at the swordsman.

-Don't call me that. – He closed his eyes, his eyebrow slightly twitching. She laughed at his unexpected reaction.

-I'm sorry. – She chuckled. – It's just that your reaction is funny whenever I call you that.

-He taught you some bad habits.

-They're not that bad. – He raised an eyebrow at her remark. – A bit… maybe.

He sighed and reached out his hand towards her.

-Care for a friendly dance? – He asked.

-My, my. The Dracule Mihawk inviting me to dance? – She was somewhat amused at his request. – I didn't know you danced.

-I can manage. – He said. She took his hand and got up from her seat. – You know how to dance?

-Depends on the dance.

-Tango?

-Kinky.

-Answer.

-Yes I can Hawkie. – She chuckled as he led her to the center of the dance floor. The people on it gave the pair space, and waited patiently for the surprise that was about to unfold before their eyes.

Dracule Mihawk wasn't known for dancing on any balls. He wasn't known to attend to any ball either so it was a surprise that he actually showed up to that one. Alexis was impressed as well because she never though he was a person to know how to dance but, then again, he did look like someone of a finer tastes and she could easily imagine him as a tango teacher back in her world. He had the looks, easily.

A slow beat began to play that reminded her of Gotan Project's song **"Amor Porteño"**. Mihawk took the first step, leading Alexis to step back about three steps backwards before, very subtlety, commanding her to slide her right foot backward, sweeping the floor. They moved swiftly throughout the dance floor caught up in a slow, sensual dance between the two. The beat began to pick up and the dance intensified with fiercely marked twirls and steps, becoming a more predatory dance.

Almost like a fight between predators.

-What are your intentions? – Mihawk whispered out before commanding her to twirl in front of him and pulling her into his grasp.

-Why would I tell you? – She smirked and launched her right leg between Mihawk's legs, hugging his left one.

-I'm worried about Shanks' bold actions. – He said, shyness hinted on his voice. She pushed away from him, taking three steps back before twirling to face the crowd. Her eyes met a smirking Crocodile before she was pulled back by Mihawk, returning to his grasp.

-You're worried. – She was somewhat surprised but her lips weren't capable to process a smirk because Mihawk had picked her up from the ground. She kicked the air with her right leg, bending her left leg letting the ankle touch her bottom before she returned to the floor.

-What are your intentions, Alexis? – It was the first time he had ever used her name and she was surprised indeed by it. He took her hand and made her twirl three times, making her descend. She placed her hands on his hips and slowly got up before returning to the traditional tango position.

-If I tell you, what will you do? – She said as she placed her hand on the back of his neck and twisted her hips from one side to another before he lead her forward and made her lean back. Her torso arched back perfectly before rising back up, her face just inches away from Mihawk's.

-If the other marines hear I cannot do anything but to join with whatever they plan. – His voice was somewhat cold but concern was present.

-Would you want them to hear?

He twirled her quickly, took hold of her hips and picked her up in the air before letting his hand slide to her thigh and letting her rest on his lap. She stood still for a while, on his arms, breathing heavy, not noticing the song had come to an end.

-I wouldn't want to see you get hurt. – He said, his voice showered with honesty and worry, letting her go.

She was left behind, stunned by the Shichibukai's words.

He was… worried about her well-being?

Now that was a surprise indeed.

Not that she didn't believe in his ability to worry about other, no. He just seemed like the person that was always distant and cold towards others. Not that a person like that wouldn't be capable of showing emotions, that's not what she meant. It's just that she never expected him to show some emotion towards her. Shanks she expected worry from the Shichibukai but towards her? No.

She stepped away from the dance floor before her eyes rushed to meet Joshua's figure.

He nodded at her, telling her that the signal had been sent.

She rushed to the stage, snatching a guitar away from one of the players' arms and took the microphone. The first song that found its way to her mind was from Angel Beats **"My Song"**, the version from LeeandLie.

She began to play the comforting chords of the song and sang into the microphone.

**There's no curtain call and there's no point in life at all**

**If each day ends and this bent heart of mine cannot heal**

**I can't see a darn thing**

**But could it be**

**That the gray clouds that I loved completely blinded me.**

The band began to complain but she saw Mihawk glaring at them in a threatening manner, making them shut up. The guests began to crowd up around the stage, backs turned to the door the Red Hair Pirates were supposed to rob.

Joshua discretely headed to the door, signaling in a bird like whistle, for the small group that were supposed to act like thieves today to enter.

**They're souls like me and you**

**Who aren't aware of what they do**

**Always laughing in the face of danger and truth**

**Can't they see**

**Right through their hazy glee?**

**That nothing good comes of rushing in blindly.**

She looked into the distance, trying as best as she could not to let her nervous feeling take over her, and saw Yasopp and another pirate that she had seen a couple of times around the ship. They discretely opened the door and began to pile up small bags that they were carrying.

**I'll keep moving on**

**No matter what may come my way**

**And I'll sing**

**Not fearing what they say**

She took in a deep breath before the stronger chorus, her eyes dropping to the crowd, landing on those golden eyes of Mihawk.

**Deep in my heart I know for sure**

**That you are hurt, feel insecure**

**And surly crying**

**Because you are only human**

Her gaze passed the entire crowd that was enjoying her performance, eyes shining brightly towards her figure.

**These tears of mine are screaming out**

**"****It's not a lie"**

**And as I cry I want to thank you**

**For showing me what I could be**

**I won't let go**

**I thank you so**

She saw the two men leaving the door silently and quickly rushing outside. How they had managed to pass the marines on the outside was unknown to her but they managed to do it. She decided to end the song with the final chords before finishing with a sigh. She placed the guitar down, carefully, before bowing down to the crowd that was clapping happily at her hypnotizing performance.

She jumped down of the stage before shouting a "thank you" towards the band that returned to their post, continuing to play the songs to the ball.

Alexis quickly rushed towards Joshua. Standing before him, she took a deep breath.

-I was so nervous. – She nearly whimpered out making him laugh.

-You were good. – He pat her on her back.

They heard footsteps approaching them, making their heads snap up only to gaze at Sir Crocodile that had a wide smile in his face.

-My, my miss Alexis. – He took a rehearsed bow before looking back up at her. – You never cease to impress.

-It's my hobby. – She chuckled lightly and bowed at him as well. – Did you enjoyed mister Crocodile?

-Very much. – He scratched his chin. – A bit of a surprise that you suddenly rushed to the stage when you were somewhat nervous when I first spoke to you. Then again, never imagined you would dance such an intimate kind of dance with Dracule Mihawk.

-I was surprised at myself because it was a long time since I last dance that kind of dance. – She scratched the back of her head and laughed lightly.

Suddenly a voice was heard calling out for Crocodile. He took one last bow.

-If you excuse me. Have a lovely evening.

-You too. – Joshua spoke out, capturing a grim look from the man that soon walked away.

In just a few seconds Mihawk was walking towards the too oblivious pirates, a worried look on his eyes, although hidden away.

-You need to get out of here as quickly as possible. – He whispered out near both their ears.

-Why so? – Alexis was somewhat confused as the sudden feeling she was feeling before returned to her gut. She felt danger was near and she didn't like the feeling.

-They are onto you. – He continued quickly relaxing his poise in order not to look too suspicious. – They don't know you're crew but they suspect something is wrong. I have a feeling some of them felt the two pirates entering.

-Fuck. – She began to casually walk away when her path was blocked by none other than Akainu.

-Where are you going young lady? – His voice was threatening and distant.

-Joshua received a call. Our mother got ill and we need to leave. – She tried her best not to sound too suspicious.

-Strange… I don't see any Den Den Mushi nearby.

They were officially fucked.

**A/N:**

**I had so much fun writing that dancing scene between Mihawk and Alexis :DDD I seriously think Mihawk could easily dance the tango x3 he is sexy enough to pull that off XD**

**Anyways... UUUUUHHHH THEY ARE FUCKED!**

**Luckily the marines don't know to which crew Alexis and Joshua belong to :DD The surprise will blow their brains away.**

**I do not own One Piece, Angel Beats or LeeandLie (seriously, the amount of propaganda I'm doing to her channel is AMAZING! What are you still doing standing in that darkness of ignorance? Go check he channel NOW!)**

**I only own Alexis, Joshua, The Plushie Pirates and the Seppen Bandits**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :DD**


	20. Chapter 20 - A Broken Plan

**Chapter 20**

-You are not leaving miss. – Akainu said, reaching out an arm towards Alexis but she shooed it away. – And I don't see any Den Den Mushi nearby so how could you communicate with your so called mother?

-I have… Telepathic abili… - Akainu raised an eyebrow in disbelief and felt somewhat insulted that she kept trying to fool him. - We're fucked aren't we? – She finally asked and received a positive nod from the admiral before her. – Well… shit. I just went from a totally fancy talking, perfect etiquette woman to someone with a terrible language. – She laughed but quickly stopped when Akainu launched a magmatic fist in her direction. She pushed Joshua away, quickly activating her ability and defending herself from the blow with a quickly generated blade on both her arms.

-Give back what you stole you thieve. – Akainu nearly roared at her. His magmatic fist melted away, surrounding her blades and arms with the magma. She hissed and jumped back, hitting a not so inviting surface: sand. She looked over her shoulder and spotted the amused look of a certain Sir Crocodile.

Alexis didn't quite remember his skills but for him to be a Shichibukai he was probably dangerous. She rushed away from him, her back hitting Joshua's as she did so, and prepared for a long and tough battle.

-Hm… Alexis? – Joshua called.

-What is it?

-I have no weapon.

-I'll be your weapon.

-What?

-I'll try to transform into a weapon.

-Have you ever done that?

-Nope. – She chuckled lightly making Joshua sigh.

-You are amazing really. – He laughed as well. He looked up, facing an angry looking Akainu. Alexis let out a growl when her eyes set upon an amused Crocodile.

-I really had a wonderful night with you miss Alexis. – Crocodile said smugly. – It's a shame you made a couple of wrong moves.

-I'm sorry for ruining your night Crocodile. – She grinned at him and he let out an amused chuckle. – Can we make a deal Akainu?

-What is it? – The large man questioned. She turned around and ordered Joshua to keep an eye on Crocodile.

-Let's do like this: I'm in need of money so… You let me and my friend over here to leave with the jewels and nobody gets hurt. – She raised her shoulders carelessly. – Or you won't let us leave and we'll have to fight our way out. Choose Akainu.

-We'll let you leave if you return us the jewels.

-Not gonna happen. – She hissed at him. – Let's us leave with the jewels.

-Look around you girl! You're outnumbered! – He chuckled in amusement. – The odds are against you!

-I like to fight against the odds. – She heard a chuckled behind her: it was Crocodile. She raised her hand and released steel shards from her finger tips, directing them inside Akainu's body. She quickly closed her hand in a fist, making Akainu choke out in pain and falling to his knees. – Let us leave and you'll be alright.

-You are full of surprises miss Alexis. – It was Crocodile's voice. He was using his devil fruit: sand was hovering around the room and that wasn't a comforting thing for her at all. It left her uneasy.

-You don't even know Crocodile. – She chuckled lightly in amusement. As much as she felt uneasy around him, she must admit that his company was rather amusing… If it wasn't for the tiny fact that he probably wanted to kill her now. - She opened her hand, letting Akainu take in a deep breath. – Do you let us go?

-Attack. – It was a low growl but enough to command a group of minor marines to attack.

-Lovely choice. – Alexis grinned, generating blades on her arms and back. She jumped up high in the air, slicing downward towards the group of marines. She slashed them easily before returning to her relaxed position, looking at Akainu. – Anything else?

-Yes miss Alexis. – She felt a hand on her head and felt her skin running dry slowly. Crocodile's devil fruit kicked into action and it was bad!

-Joshua! – Her throat was completely dry but, to her relief, Joshua punched away Crocodile's hand. She rushed to the table filled with food and stole a bottle of fruit juice, drinking it down quickly. – Crocodile that was a dirty play. - He just casually smirked at her. She held out her arm towards Joshua. – I'm ready Joshua.

He took hold of her arm and she quickly transmuted into a simple black katana.

-Cool. – He whispered.

-Put everything I taught you into practice. – Alexis' voice was heard from the blade, leaving him surprised.

-Alright. – He mumbled before positioning himself into a fighting stance. A marine that was left standing rushed towards Joshua who quickly slashed the enemy's chest with one quick swing.

All of the sudden, when he turned around to face Akainu, his vision was blocked by a pair of golden eyes. Mihawk quickly took hold of his Yoru sword, launching one quick swing, sending a slash of wind towards Joshua. Alexis quickly transmuted back into her human form and, with her bladed arms, blocked the blow but couldn't help but be pushed back and thrown out of the window along with Joshua.

-Fuck… me. – She mumbled as a sudden rush of pain crawled up her body. Looking down she saw a large shard of glass stabbed across her shoulder. She let her head fall to the ground and growled. – Fick this shit.

-Alexis, you're alright? – It was Joshua that crawled from under her and was holding her head in his hands.

-Does it look like it? – She chuckled after hissing at another jolt of pain that crawled up her body. She heard a ruckus that enacted from the building, followed by a rustling sound until a presence was made before the two.

It was Mihawk and his eyes were now shrouded in worry about the woman before him. He brought her harm and he wasn't pleased with his actions but he couldn't do better.

He knelt down before the two.

-Get out quickly. – Although worry covered his face, his voice was kept cold. – Take care of her. I'll come by as quickly as I can to the Red Force. Now go.

His voice was in a low whispered but the command was demanding and imperative.

Joshua nodded and, picking her up, ran out of the large beautiful garden that was now bathed by moonlight. Luckily there was no marine patrolling the city at the moment so the path back to the ship was clean and with no problems.

As he approached the ship, he was greeted by large smiles that quickly faded to dark expressions. Joshua ran pass them and carried her to her initial room, setting her down on the bed.

-What happened? – It was Shanks that was now standing at the entrance of the room.

-They must've seen the two that went to steal the jewels. – Joshua explained as he analyzed the wound that still had the shard stabbed over it. – As a result they attacked us. She was protecting me when Mihawk attacked and launched us both out the window.

-Mihawk? – His expression was of worry and confusion.

-He helped us get out of there. – Joshua explained quickly before rushing to the mess deck to get a large bowl filled with water and many pieces of cloth. He rushed back into the room and sat next to Alexis.

-But he brought harm to her. – Shanks mumbled, looking down at Alexis in concern.

-He saved us. – With that, Joshua pulled the shard of glass out of her shoulder, letting a gush of blush splatter on his face. He quickly placed a piece of cloth over the wound and reached out to another piece of cloth, dipping it in the bowl of water. – I'm sorry Alexis. – He used the white, wet cloth to clean the inside of the wound, removing any kind of minor shards that were left inside the wound. Alexis let out an inhuman shout, arching her back and taking a strong hold on the bed sheets. He poured a bit of the water over the wound before getting another cloth and covering the wound, slowly stopping the bleeding.

As the night dragged along, Alexis' condition was slowly worsening: she was developing a fever, her recovery speed wasn't working and she was had fallen unconscious a couple of times.

Shanks and Joshua were constantly at her side: Joshua cleaning her wound and Shanks tending to her fever the best he could. Eventually Benn and Yasopp had managed to force the two out of the room, letting them rest a bit.

.

_Alexis had drifted into unconsciousness, returning to a rather familiar place. She hadn't had a conversation with her conscious in a long while._

_The scenario had changed quite a bit. She was now standing on a field of perfectly green grass and a grey sky above her._

_-I know you're here! – Alexis shouted and slowly a figure made its appearance before her. It was exactly like her, the only difference was that she had white hair unlike Alexis' scarlet hair. – My… conscious?_

_-Exactly. – The white haired woman smiled._

_-Any more oracle shit you want to tell me? – Alexis placed her hands on her hips. – I'm kind of fighting for my life here._

_-You could've prevented this. – Conscious answered._

_-How so?_

_-You should've gone with Mihawk since the beginning, not Shanks. – Conscious answered, tilting her head to the side. – Shanks' a pirate, he'll only put you in danger._

_-So? Mihawk isn't some sort of pirate as well?_

_-A Shichibukai._

_-So?_

_-He has the government protection._

_-Until he makes a false step and loses it. – Alexis looked down at the ground. – And I fear I made that happen tonight. – Conscious just nodded in agreement. Alexis was seriously worried about Mihawk but at the same time, her mind couldn't leave the image of a worried Shanks. She missed him a lot. – Anything else? – Alexis sighed._

_-Have you made a decision?_

_-About?_

_-Staying or leaving._

_-I'm staying._

_-You sure?_

_-Fuck off! – Alexis was annoyed. – God damn it! I'm passing through an emotional wreck right now. Sure I'm with Shanks and I love him but this entire bullshit of having to decide or leave; the fact that I probably ruined Mihawk's professional life or whatever you should call it… It's terrible… - She looked up the grey sky and felt a drop on her face. – I'm terrible. – She closed her eyes. The sky began to cry… or maybe it was her that was crying… Maybe both._

_-You're falling for him aren't you?_

_-Yeah… - She let out a melancholic chuckle. – I shouldn't… I'm with Shanks… I shouldn't be falling for someone else._

_-Some people believe that there's more than one soul mate for each person._

_-I stopped believing in soul mates a long time ago. – She smiled once again._

_-You miss him?_

_-You're my conscious. You should know._

_-I feel it too._

_-Shouldn't you be the rational part?_

_-I'm still a part of you and I have feelings just like you._

_-I miss him yes… - Alexis looked down at the grass. – It's because of him that I stopped believing in soul mates._

_-What about now?_

_-What about it?_

_-Shanks?_

_-He's a wonderful man._

_-Your soul mate._

_-I… - She hesitated. Was he her soul mate? She wasn't sure. Her Conscious let out a sigh._

_-I'll return when your heart has settled. Right now you need to return to the real world. – Conscious smiled sweetly. – There are a couple of men that are worried about you._

_-Alright…_

_Everything faded to black and Alexis drifted off into a deep sleep._

_._

Her eyes slowly opened, capturing a strong ray of sunlight. She grumbled a complaint as a person quickly shaded her eyes. She looked to her side and saw a smiling Benn, looking at her tenderly.

-Good morning kid. – His voice was soft and warming.

-How long?

-A few hours. It's already noon so don't worry. You weren't away for too long.

-Where's Shanks. – She questioned, sitting up. Benn looked outside the door and Alexis finally heard a low ruckus from the outside. She got up and felt a jolt of pain on her elbow. She reached out her hand, feeling the perfectly wrapped shoulder in long pieces of cloth.

Ignoring Benn's complains about her needing to be resting, Alexis rushed out of the bedroom towards the deck only to set her eyes upon a violent scenario before her.

Shanks was annoyed and Mihawk was within his grasp. He was holding Mihawk's coat collar and glaring at him.

-You had the gut to show up after what you did!? – Shanks voice was cold and violent and he quickly pulled back his arm, reaching out to his saber before slashing it towards the golden eyed man. Mihawk reached out to his own sword and prepared to block the red haired man's attack.

-Stop this instant! – Alexis shouted, letting her Haoshoku haki get into action once again.

**A/N:**

**As I've writen on my profile I'll be publishing a new chapter every Sunday from now on since school will start TOMORROW X_X I'll try publish as many chapters as I can during the week but probably going to stick with posting just on sunday a new chapter. Sunday of Saturday actually**

**This took me too long! xD**

**Oh the drama is appearing! Who is this man that made Alexis stop believing in soul mates? (Note: this is actually based off a real event that occured in my life so... this story is becoming more personnal as it develops. I'm basically pouring my heart out on this story, becoming who I always wanted to be in this story. I hope you feel a connection with my character.)**

**I do not own One Piece**

**Only own Alexis, Joshua, Plushie Pirates and Seppen Bandits.**

**I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am. I've been having so much fun writing it and I hope you're having as much fun as I am reading it. I want to give a special thanks to Kimi Saruby that has been reading this from the beginning and supporting me so far *bows down***

**Have a very nice day and I'll see you this sunday!**


	21. Chapter 21 - Confession of the Swordsman

**Chapter 20**

The men around her shudder lightly, feeling the intensity of her haki over them. Alexis walked up to them and took hold of both swords, throwing them backwards.

-You must stop this instant with this nonsense! – Alexis' voice had reached a high intensity. The men that were on the ship seemed to shrink in size, quivering at her dangerous looking expression. – You need to put your heads back in place! – Her eyes darted to Shanks. – Mihawk rescued me!

-But… - His voice was a mere whisper but quickly shut up at the glare he received from Alexis.

-He saved me and Joshua from death! Sure I got some collateral damage but it was expected! – She quickly turned to Mihawk. – Don't go spiking up a fight just because your ego or your pride is on the line! It was Shanks you were about to attack and if you'd bring him any harm I would personally make sure that you'd feel every inch of the rotting pain I would inflict on you. – Her glare was deadly and Mihawk was sure that wasn't just an empty threat. The two men set their swords away and Alexis sighed. – There. Now kiss and make up! – Her smile quickly returned to her lips making the pirates smile and chuckle nervously, not sure if they were completely safe with her sudden personality change.

-How are you? – Mihawk asked still somewhat stirred by her sudden change.

-I'm feeling better I guess. – She placed a hand on her shoulder and twirled it around. – Doesn't hurt that much now. – She looked down at herself coming to the conclusion that she was in a now ruined and bloody aqua blue dress. – My, my. I look terrible. – She looked up at her captain. – I'll go change quickly and then we'll have a drink and a long conversation. – She turned around and waved at them. – Don't kill yourselves while I'm gone. – She rushed to her captain's bedroom where her clothes were now in and removed the aqua blue dress. She tossed it to a trash can that was next to the large captain's desk before searching for a set of clothes for her to wear. She decided to put on a tight pair of jeans and a long white blouse that belonged to Shanks. Alexis decided to go barefoot because she missed the touch of her feet against the floor. It was always comforting for her. She released her hair from the bun, letting it cascade down her head in a wavy and messy manner before heading towards the mess deck where the atmosphere, although still heavy, was somewhat more inviting than before. Her eyes fell upon Mihawk and Shanks that were quietly chatting while the rest of the pirates were cheering Alexis' recovery. She walked down the mess deck giving smiles to whomever told her something and headed towards Shanks and Mihawk. – Have you kissed and make-up?

-No. – Mihawk was serious again.

-We're men Alexis.

-So? – She pulled a chair and sat between the two men, looking at each innocently. Shanks only chuckled and patted her head.

-You're so childish sometimes. – He said, laughing louder when she pouted at him. Mihawk could only look at her, happiness filling him for seeing her alright but there was something else he felt.

Jealousy.

Jealousy for Shanks having such a wonderful woman.

Jealousy for Shanks being happy with her and Mihawk was left out from the opportunity of being happy like him.

He wanted Alexis but she was Shanks' woman now.

-Mihawk? – Alexis waved a hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his trance. His golden eyes captured her grey orbs. – You okay?

-Yes.

-Alexis. – Shanks called and she looked at him quickly. – Can you tell me everything that happened?

-Only if you promise not to do anything too reckless.

-I won't do anything. I just want to know what happened.

-Why can't I trust you on that?

-Why so?

-You're known for protecting those who are dear to you. – She quickly blurted out. He smiled kindly at her.

-You know me so well.

She chuckled lightly before beginning to tell every detail she could remember from the ball: the distraction that made the captain clap in a cheerful manner; the fight that caused the atmosphere between Shanks and Mihawk to become heavy; the moment Mihawk rescued Alexis and Joshua from the fight. The final details left her captain in a tense position before she handed him a mug of ale and asked him to calm down.

It only took her captain a few seconds until he relaxed and began to chat with Mihawk like the old times, laughing at drunken jokes Shanks would make and constantly calling the swordsman by the nickname he hated: Hawkie.

The party continued until nightfall.

Everyone was tired and exhausted and wasted from the tremendous amounts of alcohol they've ingested so they decided to call it a night. Even after the mini showdown between Shanks and Mihawk, the red haired captain offered the swordsman to stay in the ship to rest before he left.

Alexis and Shanks were sleeping together after a good time of intercourse when she felt her throat dry. She got up from the warm bed, her body quickly chilling once outside so she took hold of her underpants and Shanks' white blouse before heading to the mess deck.

-Where are you going? – It was Shanks that was calling out for her.

She turned around to see a smiling and naked Shanks covered by a thin white sheet.

-I'm thirsty. – She walked up to him and kissed his forehead lightly. – I'll be right back, don't worry.

-Be quick. – He caressed the back of her head before letting her go.

She reached the kitchen and searched for a cup or something, realizing they were out of her reach in a rather high cabinet. Luckily it was over the kitchen counter so she climbed up on it, her knees giving her support before reached out to the cabinet before hearing the mess deck's door opening.

Her head snapped towards the source of the sound spotting a serious looking Mihawk. His golden eyes were opened in surprise since the vision he was presented with was rather… interesting to him: her hair was messy and because she was reaching out to the cabinet, the blouse was pulled up, revealing a large amount of flesh of her thighs and a bit of her bottom. He fought against the blush that threatened to appear on his cheeks before walking up towards her. She sat down on the kitchen counter, filling up the glass she was holding on the sink next to her.

-You should be sleeping. – Mihawk stated.

-Same goes for you Hawkie.

-Please don't call me that. – His eyebrow twitched lightly.

-But it's too adorable.

-No it's not. – She only chuckled at his quick response. – What are you doing here at this time? – She raised her glass in the air as an answer.

-Besides… - She looked out a small window that was on the farther wall ahead of her. – It's a marvelous night and the stars are calling out for me.

-Calling out for you? – He questioned and, once again, she chuckled, this time gloomily.

-I have this… possibly strange habit for you…

-Which is?

-I like to tell stories about the stars and constellations. – She smiled and looked out the window once again. – I began doing this when I was little and it became a habit.

-It's not that weird.

-Oh really? – She looked at the golden eyed man, an eyebrow risen in disbelief.

-It's not. – He answered honestly. – It's just something that you find soothing and, in some way, shows me that you are truly pure and kind of heart.

-How so? – She was somewhat confused.

-You make up stories for the constellations. – He looked out the window she was looking at before. – You give them a life and adventure to live in.

-My, my. Someone's philosophical today. – She chuckled lightly but was entertained by his interpretation for her need to tell stories about the stars.

-Do you know why you do it? – He asked finally returning his gaze to her.

She silently jumped down the kitchen counter and headed towards the deck, Mihawk not too far behind following her. She sat down on the Red Force's rail and looked up at the sky.

-I guess it's because they are so high up in the sky, people forget about them. – She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. – You're right you know. – Her gray gaze fell upon the swordsman. – I do like to give them an adventure… A life they could've have… - She chuckled. – Fun thing is, even though some of my family told me they were just a ball of gases and fire I still couldn't stop myself from creating these alternative lives for them.

-You're a kind person, you know? – Mihawk stepped in front of her, getting into her line of sight.

-Thanks Mihawk. – She smiled at him and stepped down from the rail. She took in a deep breath before taking a step to the side. – I'm tired Hawkie, I'll be going to sleep. See if you rest as well.

Just when she was about to walk away, Mihawk took hold of her wrist, making her look back. His gaze was filled with need and kindness towards her.

-I'm not usually this emotional… - He mumbled looking down at her pale hand he was holding between his tanned fingers. He slightly shook his head and took in a deep breath. – How's your shoulder?

-It's alright. – She looked over the still wrapped shoulder. – I haven't even removed the ligature.

-May I? – He asked, reaching out to her shoulder and she just nodded. He kindly pulled down the collar of the blouse, leaving her covered shoulder uncovered by the fabric. Gently he began to unwrap it, revealing the completely healed skin. Only a wide and thin slash scar was left behind. He lowered his head and planted an ever so tender kiss on it. Alexis just blushed and took a step back.

-Mihawk…

-Shush. – He whispered before reaching his hand to the back of her head and pulling her close to him. Their lips brushed lightly against each other before he crashed them together just to quickly separate them straight afterwards. – I want you with me but I don't want that red haired stubborn man to be left depress or sad. – He took in a deep breath, taking a step back.

She was speechless. She was especially surprised that the usually emotionless swordsman showed some feelings towards her. She quickly turned on her heels, her mind swirling around in a mixture of thoughts and feelings she couldn't quite get her grasp on before clashing against a bare chest.

Her eyes darted up, facing a sad looking, red haired captain.

What had she done?

**A/N:**

**Ooooh I smell drama up ahead! :O**

**I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS! I still don't know with which one she should end up with... God damn it!**

**Well... I'm sorry for the delay. Like I said before: School started and my pace will slow down a lot! since exams are coming up X_X Gomenasai!**

**Anyways! I do not own One Piece**

**I only own Alexis, Joshua, The Seppen Bandits and the Plushie Pirates.**


	22. Chapter 22 - Kidnapped

**Chapter 22**

**~Shanks POV~**

The red haired captain couldn't bear looking at the woman he loved so he just turned around and walked towards his bedroom, locking the door behind him. He rested his back against the door and slowly slipped down to the floor. His head gently slammed against the wooden door and he took a deep breath.

That couldn't be right.

Alexis would never do that to him… Right?

He punched the floor, the wooden under him slightly cracking, splinters stabbing his calloused flesh of his knuckles.

Why was he doubting her?

Maybe because he saw her kiss Mihawk… But that couldn't be right.

Alexis looked too confused when he stepped away from her but still… Shanks could feel a tight squeeze in his chest and it hurt a lot. His hand took hold of his blouse and part of his flesh and squeezed it tightly, trying to push away the uncomfortable pain he felt. Suddenly a knock was heard on the door.

-Shanks! – It was Alexis' voice. As much as her voice sounded soothing before, Shanks could only feel the pain that was hammering his heart with all its might. – Shanks please open the door. – The knock ceased and he could only hear a loud sound above him. Probably she had rested her forehead against the door. – Shanks please… - Although begging for him, it didn't seem like she was crying or conflicted.

-Not now Alexis… - As much as he wanted his voice to come out right and hard it came out shaky.

-Please let me talk to you… - She asked once again, her voice lower that was almost impossible for him to hear.

-To tell me what? – He raised his eyes upwards, looking at the ceiling. – It's not what it looked like? – He let out an unamused laugh. – Really Alexis? I saw you… with Mihawk…

-Do you believe I could do that? – Her voice was precise and deadly. – You believe I could betray you?

-After this night I begin to have my doubts. - He heard her storm down the hallway, leaving him alone once again. He stood up from the floor and walked up to the desk, sitting down on the wooden chair. He took in a deep breath and felt the insisting pain in his chest taking over him once again. His head snapped when the bedroom door was slammed open. The swordsman was standing at the entrance, his golden eyes analyzing the red haired captain that was slowly looking like a sad and depressing mess. Shanks onyx gaze fell upon the swordsman golden eyes. – What is it Hawkie?

Even after that event, Shanks could still call the swordsman by the nickname he hated.

-You're going to stay like this? – Mihawk asked, making Shanks raise an eyebrow. – You know I was the one that forced a kiss to her. She is not to blame.

-Why would you do that? – Shanks lowered his head, his red hair cascading over his eyes, shadowing his expression.

-I have feelings towards that woman.

-Why… - Shanks quickly stood from his seat and stormed towards the swordsman, taking a strong hold on his cloak. – You know how I feel about her and you just go and take her away from me!

-I didn't take her away. – Mihawk's voice was incredibly calm. – She still loves you Shanks.

-God damn it… - His voice quickly became a whisper before tears began to flow down his cheeks. – Why would you do something like this to me… I love her so much… - Shanks' voice broke into a weep before he began to sob strongly, quickly turning into a desperate shout. Mihawk only took hold of his shoulder and led him to the chair, making him sit down. The swordsman leaned against the desk and waited for the red haired captain to calm down his sobbing. – I've became weak… - Shanks mumbled, slamming his fist against the desk.

-No… - Mihawk gave him a soft smile. – You're in love with a woman and that makes you stronger. It's only normal that you'd break down from time to time.

-Where is she? – Shanks quickly asked, cleaning his wet cheeks with his hand.

-She said she was leaving.

-And you didn't stop her!?

-That's your job.

**~Alexis POV~**

She stormed down the ship's hall towards the deck.

For some reason she was not sad but annoyed and irritated.

She exited to the deck, passing by Mihawk. He took hold of her wrist but quickly let it go when she snapped towards him and pushing him away.

-No! – She shouted. – You will not ruin this for me!

-Where are you going? – He asked.

-LEAVING! – She shouted before exiting the ship and heading towards the woods ahead. She finally reached a location where the woods opened a little, revealing a pond.

She only stormed to the nearest tree and launched a punch against it. A hole was formed on the tree, painted by scarlet blood that began to come out from her knuckles. She bit down her lip, looking down at the floor.

She was annoyed at everything that happened: the whole ball, the mess up that was afterwards, Shanks sudden aggressive state towards Mihawk, Mihawk's kiss, Shanks not wanting to talk to her. Everything was completely fucked around her and she wasn't very fond of her.

She should've pushed Mihawk away from her.

She shouldn't have went to the ball in the first place.

She wasn't supposed to be in this world…

She sat down on the floor and looked up at the sky.

There was a heavy pain in her chest but she wasn't able to weep or anything else by any matter. She just stared blankly at the blue sky.

-Finally found you. – Alexis head snapped, recognizing that voice.

-What the fuck are you doing here Midori? – She coldly asked, staring at the green haired woman. Alexis was in no mood to deal with her nagging.

-I'm here to get rid of you for good. – Midori reached to her pocket and took out a golden stone from it. Just the vision of it made Alexis feel weak. – You know, the Marines can help you a bit if you do the right things to survive. – She twirled the stone around her fingers. – They even gave me this strange rock. – She raised it in the air and looked at Alexis. – Do you recognize this stone?

-Why should I?

-Because it will be your death. – She chuckled and approached the red haired woman. Her approach made Alexis feel weak. It was because of that damned stone. – This is a Taiyo Stone and it has an interesting effect on people that are born with natural abilities. – Just a few inches away from Alexis, Midori reached out her hand, placing the rock on Alexis' forehead. The red haired woman could feel like her skin was melting away and it hurt like hell.

-Fuck you. – She slapped away the hand with the stone. The contact her hand made with the stone burned her a bit but the distance was relaxing to Alexis.

-No. – Midori spat and kicked Alexis' head, making her fall flat on the floor. – Fuck you. Now… I shall have some fun with you. – She smirked and picked up the Taiyo stone just to place it against Alexis' chest. The red haired woman let out a gasped shout in pain before panting heavily when Midori pulled the stone away. – You see… You hurt Karasu before so I need to pay him back since he isn't at 100%. – The greed haired woman took hold of the scarlet locks on Alexis' head, pulling her back. The stone Midori was holding was burning against Alexis' skull, making her pant and gasp in the unbelievably strong pain. – Now… I can have some fun torturing you before I kill you in his name.

Midori launched a wave of ice shards towards Alexis, some of the shards actually stabbing her back while other just pierced the floor.

Alexis just gasped just to follow up with a chuckle.

-I'd like to see you try. – Alexis mumbled, receiving a kick to the back of her head. She felt her mind float away into unconscious as her vision became blurry.

**~Mihawk POV~**

-God damn it Mihawk, where is she? – The red haired captain asked again. The two have been wandering the forest for quite some time now but there was no sign of Alexis.

-She said she was leaving. – Mihawk stated, looking behind, making sure no one was following them.

-Right. She just swam away? – Shanks turned his head back, looking at the swordsman from the corner of his eye.

-She could.

Shanks sighed and proceeded to walk forward, scoping around the forest and occasionally calling out for her. It wasn't the best of options because it would call attention to those two but they had nothing left.

No leads.

No sounds.

Nothing.

Mihawk's mind just wandered back to the kiss he had gave to Alexis. It felt so nice but Mihawk was fully aware he had done wrong.

Shanks became an emotional wreck since he found the red haired woman in the swordsman arms.

Mihawk inhaled deeply.

How would Mihawk find a way to make Shanks happy but himself as well? The swordsman wanted Alexis but she was the object of Shanks love.

God it all sounded so cheesy but it was a reality to the three.

And then there was Joshua… Despite Alexis clearly turning him down, the young boy still pursued after her, trying to get her but it was of no use.

Another heartbroken person.

Only one person would come out well in this equation.

Mihawk finally came to a conclusion: women can be troublesome but he was willing to go through that trouble.

The two men reached a part of the forest when the woods opened up, revealing a pond. Mihawk instantly spotted the blood on the tree and the ice shards of the floor. The swordsman's eyes instantly snapped towards Shanks who seemed to be suffering an enlightening.

-She wouldn't… - Shanks mumbled but Mihawk had no idea what the red haired pirate was talking about.

-What is it? – Mihawk asked, trying to capture Shanks' attention.

-We need to find Alexis. – Shanks rushed to the location the ice shards were stabbed in and picked one of them up. "No shit Shanks." Mihawk thought to himself. It had been a long time since he used a curse word and it felt good for the swordsman.

-Over there. – Mihawk spotted foot prints on the dirt floor. It belonged to only one person but next to it was a drag track.

-Let's go.

**~Alexis POV~**

Another heavy slash to her back.

The ice blade cooled down the burning sensation the Taiyo stone cuffs gave her.

She was weak, wounded, sleepy and feeling an emptiness within her.

-Having any matter to laugh now? – It was Midori's annoying voice once again. That voice had become a nuisance to Alexis' ears and she was tired of listening to it.

-You like to hear yourself talk, don't you? – Alexis spoke out weakly, letting a small chuckle out, earning a strong kick to her ribs and another wave of ice shards that stabbed her back.

-Quiet! – Midori sounded annoyed.

-Care to tell me where we are? – Alexis asked and received another kick to her back. The red haired woman coughed out and hissed at the jolt of pain. – If you're intention is to kill me, why not at least tell me the place I'll die so that I can turn it holy? – She chuckled once again. Midori took hold of her hair, pulling her head backwards.

-You're in an old smelly shack that is falling apart. – Midori spat out, her voice low and deadly. – And you deserve to die here and rot away. – The green haired woman stepped in Alexis' view. – Maybe that old man with the rifle will find you or that red haired man that you love so much.

-Does it matter? – Alexis mumbled.

-What? – Confusion shrouded Midori's voice.

-Does it matter who'll find me? – With little strength she had left, Alexis lift her head up in order to face Midori. – And if they do find me… it won't end up well for you or your friend. You are aware of that right? – Midori's eyes showed fright towards the Red Hair Pirates. – They will beat you to a bloody pulp just because you killed me.

-QUIET! – Midori punched Alexis' face.

The green haired woman created a long thin spear of ice and prepared herself to launch the blade towards Alexis head until, all of the sudden, the cabin's door was slammed open as the last dims of hope slipped away from Alexis' eyes.

**A/N:**

**22ND CHAPTER OUT!**

**I'm sorry for the long wait my dears but I have been doing school projects... So many of them I can't deal with it! X_X**

**I'm already writing on the next chapter and it will be up tomorrow so... Hope you enjoy this chapter :3 yes I've kicked in this the POV thing. Wanted to try it out and probably will do it in the future once again.**

**I do not own One Piece**

**Only own Alexis, Joshua, the Seppen Bandits and the Plushie Pirates.**


	23. Chapter 23 - Resolution

**Chapter 23**

Alexis instantly recognized that insanely strong haki.

Shanks!

Her eyes lit up quickly, as her gaze set upon her beloved captain. Next to him, Mihawk was casually standing next to him.

She could only chuckle barely.

Midori's eyes snapped towards the door's direction before being launched in the opposite side of the room by Shanks' strong punch. The red haired captain took hold of his saber and launched towards the green haired woman. In a quick motion, the always kind and sweet Shanks, pierced his blade through Midori's chest.

The woman let out a shriek before completely turning into ice and breaking apart onto the floor.

Shanks didn't bother to look back.

He just rushed to Alexis, sword in hand and broke her chains apart. She stumbled to the floor but her captain caught her mid fall and held her close to his chest. She was still weak since the cuff remains were still around her wrists but she still managed to wrap her arms around her captain's neck and wept.

She finally let her tears stream down her cheeks after so much time.

-I'm so sorry. – She sobbed, her throat still dry but she still managed to speak out properly. At least as best as her sobs allowed to. – I'm sorry… I'm so sorry.

-It's alright my dear. – Shanks mumbled, brushing her hair softly. He began to rock her every so lightly, soothing her constant and intensive sobbing. – It wasn't your fault.

Once Alexis had calmed down, Shanks helped her up but she stumbled to the floor once again.

-I'm sorry… - She mumbled and pointed to the chains on her wrists with her head. – The Taiyo stone makes me weak…

Shanks picked her up bridal style and rushed to the ship, followed by Mihawk.

-Right now, we need to tend to your wounds as quickly as possible. – Shanks said as his walk sped up. – You can rest for now my dear. – His onyx gaze set upon Alexis' sleepy face, with a wide smile. She nodded as her eyes closed, leading her to a dream world.

.

_Alexis found herself in an all too familiar pub: The Skipping Fairy!_

_The wooden walls and floor was warming to her along with the familiar counter. Shadows were wondering the location, substituting the costumers that were supposed to be there. At the far off corner of the room, a small stage was set where a shadow holding a guitar was playing a song she adored: "Alien like You" from the Pigott Brothers._

_The red haired woman took a seat near the stage, resting her elbows on the round wooden table. A thick candle was burning in the middle of it, the wax already melted away, gluing it to the wood surface._

_Alexis casually scratched the wax from the table, like she would always do on her break, until a presence was made. Looking up she saw her Conscious standing before her. Alexis nodded to her Conscious that she could sit down and so she did._

_-How are you feeling? – Conscious asked, resting her elbows on the table and placing her head on her hands._

_-You don't know?_

_-I've been sleeping for a while._

_-You sleep?_

_-I need to keep my beauty. – The two women chuckled lightly before looking at the shadow that was performing. – Do you miss this?_

_-The pub? – Silence fell for a while before Alexis answered her Conscious. – A bit… I miss that old and stubborn Joe. He was a really good bartender._

_-Indeed he is. – Conscious corrected Alexis and the red haired woman just nodded. – How's your heart?_

_-Settled._

_-For sure?_

_-Absolutely._

_Conscious just smirked at her owner._

_-Have you decided to where you want to be?_

_-I want to be with Shanks._

_-Is he your soul mate?_

_-I've told you before that…_

_-You've stopped believing about it, I know but… It's about time you let got the past and start off new. – Her Conscious pulled out a cigarette from the black leather jacket she was wearing and lit it up. The white haired woman looked up to Alexis and offered her a cigarette._

_-No thank you._

_-Your loss._

_-I didn't know my conscious smoked._

_-When in the mood. – Conscious let out a puff after some time and chuckled. – You used to smoke, when did you stop?_

_-For quite some time. Again: you should know._

_-You don't pay much attention to me, I don't pay much attention to you sometimes._

_-Fair enough. – Alexis chuckled before returning her gaze to her Conscious. – Anything else you want to talk to me about?_

_-For now… no, not really. – Conscious returned Alexis' gaze. – A new ordeal will meet you in a close future._

_-Why do you sound like Pharos from Persona 3?_

_-I liked the kid, okay?_

_-Eh. He was alright. Kind of creepy at the beginning but I eventually got used to it. – Alexis looked down at the wax and scratched it away once again. – You're not going to tell me what kind of ordeal, right?_

_-Nope._

_-It would lose all the fun?_

_-Yep._

_-Can you give me an answer that passes one syllable?_

_-Nope. - The two women laughed again as the song came to an end. Conscious looked at the empty stage where the small black piano was standing gloriously and next to it the black familiar guitar. – Care for a duet?_

_-What song?_

_-"Everything's alright" by Laura Shigihara?_

_-You know me so well._

_-I'm part of you, I think it's only right._

_The women directed themselves to the stage, Alexis sat in front of the piano and began to play the first notes while Conscious casually rested her arm on the piano's edge and took a deep breath._

_In a lullaby manner, the women's voice echoed in perfect symphony throughout the shadow filled pub._

**_Short steps, Deep breath_**

**_Everything is alright_**

**_Chin up, I can't_**

**_Step into the Spotlight_**

**_She said: "I'm sad", somehow without any words_**

**_I just stood there_**

**_Searching for an answer._**

_Conscious stopped singing and sat down on the bench while Alexis proceeded with the song._

**_When this world is no more_**

**_The moon is all we'll see_**

**_I'll ask you to fly away with me_**

**_Until the stars all fall down_**

**_They empty from the sky but I don't mind_**

**_If you're with me,_**

**_Then everything's alright._**

_As the song proceeded the shadowy figures approached the stage and silently listened to the soothing lullaby. Some of the shadows took form, transforming into the familiar faces of Alexis' world: Joe, the old, bald and stubborn bartender; Allen, Alexis most trusted waiter and best friend; her mother and father were present as well and suddenly, a familiar red haired figure approached._

_A figure that wasn't from her original world._

_The familiar black cape swaying at each step he took; the constantly halfway opened white blouse; the casual floral corsairs he always wore; the sandals that revealed his incredibly large feet._

_It was at that moment… _

_No._

_It was the moment he had saved her from Midori's torture that Alexis was completely sure that she truly loved him. She had missed him so much at the short time they were apart and it broke her heart that she had let Mihawk kiss her._

_-I believe it's time for me to go. – Alexis said as she finished to song._

_-It's for the best. – Conscious said and smiled at the red haired man. – You're lucky, you know? Having a man so kind to love you._

_-Love us. – Alexis answered. – You're part of me._

_-True. – Conscious chuckled and returned her gaze to Alexis. – Go to him. He misses you a lot._

_-See you later?_

_-See you later Alexis._

.

Alexis opened her eyes and found herself in her captain's room.

That made her smile.

She stretched her arms above her head, cracking her back. She touched her torso finding it bandaged even though her wounds were already healed up. Turning around on her bed, her face hit a wide sculpted chest making her smile when an arm circled around her.

-Took you long enough. – Shanks mumbled, brushing Alexis' scarlet hair.

-I'm sorry my dear. – She smiled and held her captain close to her. – How's everyone?

-Better since they know where you are. – He chuckled lightly. – Benn was running around like crazy when he found out you were not here.

-Grandpa was worried about me?

-Grandpa?

-It's a friendly nickname since he constantly calls me kid. – She chuckled and brushed her nose against the crook of Shanks' neck. – Shanks…

-Yes Alexis?

-I love you very much.

-I love you too Alexis.

**A/N:**

**23rd chapter out! God this is become a long fic XD me likey :3**

**Yes I've made a couple of references in this chapter: to Persona 3 FES character Pharos (creepy little kid xD) and you can say that I also made a reference to the game "To the Moon" because of the song :3**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a very nice day! :D**

**I do not own One Piece, Persona, Laura Shigihara or To the Moon.**

**I only own Joshua, Alexis, the Seppen Bandits and the Plushie Pirates**


	24. Chapter 24 - A Family Reunion

**Chapter 24**

Alexis has been wondering One Piece world for quite some time that she had reached the point of oblivion to the passing time. Even being in a world she felt at home she actually missed her old world. Sometimes, memories would pop-up in her head, making her feel melancholic at the reminder of the good times with her friends and family.

The Red Hair Pirates had left the spring island as soon as she had arrived in the ship and they had been wondering the sea for quite some time. Nothing happened except for the information that reached Shanks that Portgas D. Ace had joined the Whitebeard Pirates and had been chasing a former pirate of the crew for the assassination of another crew member. Just the reference of the name made Shanks shivers lightly and quickly inform Rockstar to send a message to Whitebeard: Ace mustn't pursue Blackbeard or it would end up really bad!

As a new day approached, Alexis noticed that the crew was acting strange. They had been avoiding her throughout the day and that was somewhat annoying. Even Shanks was trying to ignore her!

Since no one actually bothered to talk to her, Alexis decided to train on the deck for a while, trying to figure out some new skill within her ability. She had narrowed her clothes to a pair of black shorts, a white tank top and caught her hair in a high ponytail. She decided to train barefoot so that she could have a better sense of footing and equilibrium… Also because she enjoyed to feel the ground under her feet.

Her new objective now was to be able to create a weapon out of her ability. Since she could transfer metallic shards into other people why not join those shards and create a weapon. It could be an advantage since, if she the weapon was taken away from her she could always dismantle the weapon into the small shards. It was a good plan but it would be had to actually do it.

She took a deep breath and released the metallic shard from the tips of her fingers and swirled them around in the air.

She did her best to join the particles but to no use.

Maybe it wasn't the best approach. After about an hour of trying she just stopped and decided to train her hand to hand combat and martial arts skills. She was thankful for taking both Kendo and Taekwondo lessons.

-Hey kid!

She recognized that voice quickly and a smile crawled her face: Benn Beckman was standing at the door that led to the interior of the ship. He was casually leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest and the casual smirk that was always present.

-What's up Grandpa? – She smiled at him and sat down on the wooden deck.

-How are you feeling today?

-Annoyed.

-How so?

-Everyone has been ignoring me so far. – She pouted and hugged her knees, pulling them close to her chin.

-You should be aware as to why they are doing so, kid.

-I should?

-Do you know what day it is?

-I lost track of time. – She gave him a warm and jolly smile.

-Come with me. – He laughed as he helped her up from the floor and led her to the mess deck.

As she entered she was presented with the view of a big, round and beautifully made chocolate cake along with the entire crew that cheered her and shouted in a perfect, drunken harmonization.

-Happy Birthday!

-How'd you know? – She laughed as she stepped in the mess deck, receiving hugs and congratulations from the crew.

-You told me your birthday was at the 17th of April so… I've been counting the days. – It was Shanks that had approached and said these words, making the red haired woman smile in delight. He was so perfect for her.

-Thank you for remembering! – She chuckled before hugging him tightly, pressing his cheek against her lips and kissing him continuously.

He could only laugh at her amusement and joy. She always looked so adorable when she acted somewhat childish and he enjoyed it so much. It was so amusing to having such a young and cheerful spirit in his crew.

She hopped towards the table with the cake and took a sniff at it.

-You like chocolate, right? – It was Yasopp that had stepped beside her and was smiling at her in a father-like manner.

-Of course! It's my favorite sweet. – She licked her lips, looking at the delicious looking cake. – Who made it?

-Myself! – Yasopp punched his chest softly before Roo and Benn stepped beside him.

-Don't forget about us. – Benn stated, biting his cigarette.

-Yes, of course. – Yasopp tried to calm down Benn's inexistent anger. – You obviously helped me out making the cake, nothing else. I've made the rest, obviously.

-What? – Roo took hold of Yasopp's neck and pulled him close to the fat man's chest.

-Nothing Roo. Nothing! – The sharpshooter shouted, releasing himself from Roo's tight grip.

-Thank you guys! – She smiled as she took the three large man into a tight hug. She quickly let them go and clapped her hands together. – Can we eat, pretty please? – Her eyes were shinning when she looked at the pirates in the mess deck. Once they nodded, she quickly transformed her index finger into a blade and began to cut the cake. Everyone laughed at her sudden attitude and laziness to get an actual knife but why should they judge her? It was her birthday anyway so they wouldn't say anything.

The pirates celebrated her 29th birthday with gallons of ale like they always did and lots of drunken singing. Alexis was filled with joy and amusement at the pirates' constant cheers and shouts.

As the party went on, Rockstar entered the mess deck in a quick pace and made his way towards the red haired captain, whispering something to his ear. The captain just nodded, his smile slightly fading away and got up from his seat, heading towards Benn. Noticing Shanks' approach, Benn turned his attention from Alexis' jolly form to his captain. Shanks whispered Benn the direction that the ship should be heading as quickly as possible. Benn nodded and rushed outside, leaving the birthday party.

Alexis noticed his leave, a sad expression clouding her face before her line of sigh was covered by a broad and tanned chest. Looking up, her eyes fell upon the onyx gaze of her captain.

-What's wrong? – She asked, her eyes washed with worry.

He just nodded at her before walking up to a table.

-Men! – He called, capturing the attention of the men inside the mess deck. – I have ordered to change the course of this ship. Rockstar has informed me that Whitebeard denied my request to stop Ace's chase after Blackbeard Teach. Therefor I have decided to meet up with Whitebeard based on the coordinates Rockstar has given to me. – The men began to mumble between them before Shanks finished with something that slightly amused them. – Marines will be expected there. It will be something that the world will tremble about… for no reason.

The men chuckled as Shanks jumped off of the table and headed towards Alexis.

-Whitebeard, hey? – She smiled even though she was fully aware that Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate was considered the world strongest man but she knew as well that he was a kind person deep inside.

-Intimidated? – He raised his eyebrow somewhat in a mockery and amused twitch.

-Not really. – She smiled and punched his right shoulder ever so lightly.

-That's good. – He smiled and hugged her tenderly against his chest. – How are you enjoying your party so far?

-It's good.

-Just good?

-You know what's missing. – She winked at him, letting a devious smirk crawl up to Shanks' lips.

-Want to take care of that now?

-Will they miss me?

-They're too drunk to notice.

She chuckled and followed Shanks to the captain's room to get her present from her captain. The moment the door was closed, Alexis was slammed against the wooden door before being kissed fiercely by the red haired captain that she adored. His hand was crawling and touching every inch of her body, driving her mad with pleasure and want. He pressed his hips against hers, causing pressure on his half hard erection. Alexis slightly moan in pleasure and amusement at Shanks' need.

He felt so good, his touch so perfect and fulfilling.

Shanks was the one for her and she was sure of it.

**~1 Day Time-lapse~**

It was just as Shanks' had predicted: there were dozens of marine ships that were waiting for him but the pirates had managed to fight their way out of there, completely annihilating the entire fleet.

The Red Force slowly floated over the ocean waves, making its way towards the Moby Dick. The ship was huge when compared to the Red Hair Pirates' Red Force. Alexis could only look at the enormous pirate ship, her mouth slightly opened.

-Shanks… - She called and the captain quickly rushed to her side. – I think I'm intimidated now. – He only laughed and received a childish grumpy look from Alexis. – Not funny! – She pointed at the enormous ship that was approaching the Red Force. – That thing is HUGE!

-Don't worry. – He pat her head, calming her down a bit. – Whitebeard is worse.

-Jeez! Thanks a lot Shanks.

-No worries.

As the Red Force slowly came to a stop next to the Moby dick, the WhiteBeard Pirates threw a ladder in order to let the Red Hair Pirates to climb up. The Pirates let Alexis go first but before she actually began to climb her gaze fell upon a familiar figure that was sitting on the large ship's rail, staring down at her in surprise. The tall and strong built, the scarlet hair that looked just like hers, the ocean blue gaze… it was all too familiar to her. Suddenly a light clicked in her mind.

-Brother…?

**A/N:**

**Okay, sorry for the late update! I had midterms this week and it was a full on headache XD also I was having a writer's block at the beginning but HEY! IT IS OUT!**

**I wanted to celebrate Alexis' birthday this chapter xD she deserves it after all the near death experiences I think she deserves to celebrate her birthday with the Red Hair Pirates...**

**Before it's too late! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough cough* sorry.**

**Anyways: I do not own One Piece!**

**Only own Alexis, Joshua, the seppen bandits and the Plushie Pirates**


	25. Chapter 25 - Clash Between Yonkous

**Chapter 25: The Clash between Yonkous**

-Al? – The red haired man said in amusement and shock. He was surprised at the presence of his sister in this world. He thought he was the only one that was sent there at the beginning.

Alexis smile widened, her eyes shining brightly as she hurried herself to climb onto the Moby Dick just to jump towards her brother, knocking him down to the Moby Dick's deck floor. She was on her knees, hugging her brother's neck tightly, both laughing happily.

-Akbal! – She sang out in a cheer before pushing him away in order to look at his ocean blue eyes. – What are you doing here? How did you get in here and when?

-Too many questions Al. – He chuckled as he sat down on the deck floor and stared at his twin sister that wasn't that much of a twin. They were twins that had shared the same womb but had developed in different placentas, leading to their minor differences such as the eye color and height. – One at a time. Go.

-What happened?

-I was at my home, arriving from the party at your pub when I found myself not on my bed but on this floor. – He pat the wooden surface below him.

-That answers when… - She scratched her chin remembering that it was at the same day she had arrived into One Piece as well.

-Same time?

-Yep. Why Whitebeard though…?

-Why Shanks?

-Good question. – She chuckled as a blush crept to her cheeks.

-Oh! I see how it is.

-Hey! – She punched Akbal on his arm making him laugh more. Behind her she heard Marco, first division commander and pineapple head/bird man, ordering the weakest members to go under deck in order to protect themselves from Shanks' strong haki. It was to no use because, just like in the anime, they began questioning until it was too late. They were falling like flies with each step Shanks took towards the Moby Dick.

Alexis and Akbal laughed loudly at the image of the passed out pirates which made Whitebeard take the first word.

-What are you laughing about child? – His gaze was directed to the red haired woman that was sitting on the floor happily chatting with one of his sons.

It was at the moment the large man spoke that Alexis darted her gaze to him. She actually had to look up, tilting her head 90 degrees upwards in order to look at Edward Newgate straight in the eyes even thought he was sitting down. Different tubes were attached to him, giving him nutrients and keeping him alive.

-I'm sorry Newgate-san but they fell in a very comical way to the floor, I couldn't help myself. – She said, holding a chuckle back with all her strength.

-What's your name child and how old are you? – He asked, his voice sounding like a kind roar.

-First off: I'm not a child; second: It's rude to ask a lady her age and finally third: I'm 29, old man and I'm Alexis. – She placed her hands on her hips and heard whispers from the WhiteBeard Pirates.

-Old man? – He roared once again before letting out a laugh that echoed throughout the ocean. – You're a feisty child aren't you?

-She doesn't like to be called child. – Shanks stated as he approached Whitebeard, standing next to Alexis. Her captain was holding a large bottle filled with sake and that intrigued Alexis a bit.

-Alcohol at this time? – She asked, pointing at the bottle.

-It's never a bad time for some sake. – Akbal spoke out and pulled Alexis towards him. – C'mon sis, I'll show you around.

-Where do you think you're taking her? – Marco asked, capturing Akbal's attention.

-Through the ship. – He answered quickly before Alexis stepped between the two.

-Don't worry! What's the worst thing that could happen? – She waved her hand in front of her face, trying to convince Marco to let her through.

-You either blow up this ship, summon demons from other worlds, bring up a riot or… Find a way into the deepest darkest place in this ship, find out all the secrets and send it out to the world, letting them know everything about the whitebeard pirates but hey! What's worse? – Akbal said, chuckling at Marco's stunned and surprised expression.

-What could possibly go wrong? – Alexis placed her hands on her hips until she felt a violent shake on the ship. Looking back she saw the clash of the two Yonkous, their blades pressed up against each other. The clashing wave was felt by everyone and they could only shiver at the sight of the two strong men facing each other. Looking up at the sky she saw a very unique vision: she sky was cut off in half, slowly sucking in the grey clouds that had covered the pale blue sky. Inhaling deeply, Alexis activated her ability as she stepped towards the two men, placing herself between them and the blades, resting her hand on Whitebeard's bisento. Despite being steel, the blade was warm and almost seemed to have a life of itself when her skin made contact with it. – Guys, guys, don't get into a fight. It's not a peaceful thing so just chillax! – Whitebeard's gaze fell upon Alexis, an urge to battle burning within him, noticing this she tightened her grip on the blade, turning it into small particles that penetrated her fingertips. – Calm down Edward-san. It's not a good thing to begin a fight. – She smirked and relaxed her poise slightly. – We wouldn't want the Marines to shit their pants now would we?

Whitebeard could only look at his empty hands in surprise, feeling the need to have his weapon back but Alexis' statement made him laugh loudly, his voice roaring throughout the oceans. Only when the captain with the epic mustache sat down was the moment Alexis returned his weapon, releasing the particles from her fingertips and holding towards him his beloved bisento.

-An interesting woman you've found Shanks. – Whitebeard stated, smiling at the red haired captain. – Where did you find her?

-It was in a rather unusual way to be honest. – He laughed as he sat down on the floor, crossing his legs. Alexis followed his example, sitting beside her captain. Her brother that she had been previously talking to, sat behind her, resting his legs on each side of her body and hugging her tightly.

-What's up with that awesome power of yours? – He asked, rubbing her head with his closed fist.

-Isn't it bitchin'?

-Camaro! – He shouted almost and both laughed loudly. Shanks and Whitebeard could only smile kindly at the two siblings, amused by the similar, child-like attitudes.

-You don't have one?

-Not really. – He laughed and balanced his torso in a playful manner, making Alexis balance as well. – I have to rely on everything you taught me about Kendo.

-You're welcome world. – She turned her head, looking at her brother's eyes. – I told you the classes would be useful but did you listen!?

-I didn't know this would ever happen.

-You are from a different world as well? – Whitebeard finally asked, capturing the siblings' attentions.

-Yes I am. – Alexis answered with a smile on her lips. – I'm his twin sister.

-Twin sister? – Shanks asked somewhat confused.

-Twins can be different, Shanks-dear. – Alexis poked her captain's forehead earning an amused chuckle from him. – They are not necessary a copy of one another.

-You've got a point. – He laughed before returning his gaze to Whitebeard. – That is your final decision?

-It is Shanks. – Edward's voice was deep but precise and confident of each word it spoke.

Shanks just nodded and got up from the floor, capturing Alexis' hand and lifting her up. Her brother followed suit, hugging his sister along the way. Noticing this brotherly affection towards Alexis, the red haired captain sighed.

-Do you want to stay with your brother Alexis? – Shanks spoke out, capturing Alexis' attention.

She almost seemed hurt by Shanks' words but, at the same time, understood his point of view: Akbal was her brother and Alexis was concerned about his well-being. Despite wanting to go with Shanks always, Alexis wanted to stay with her brother. If she could she would take her brother with her but… he would probably deny her that because he probably had grown attached to the crew and she couldn't take him away from a second family he had formed in that ship. Her gaze searched for Akbal's blue orbs only to receive a knowing smile from her brother.

-As much as I would like to stay here and annoy my brother… - Alexis began and received a sad look from her captain which broke her heart apart. – I promised to a certain red haired captain that I would protect him always. – Her smile returned to her lips as Shanks' expression lit up in pure happiness. – I'll follow my captain anywhere.

Shanks had to fight against every cellule in his body in order to not take that red haired woman right on that floor. He would take care of that later.

Her loyalty towards him was so strong that made him so happy and pleased to have found such a devoting woman.

-So you're leaving? – Akbal asked happy but a hint of sadness was present on his voice. Alexis could only smile sadly before pulling him into a tight hug.

-I promised Shanks that I would be by his side always. – She whispered at his ear, brushing his red hair gently. – You're strong so you can make it on your own besides… - She took a step back with a wide smile on her face. – You belong to this amazing and protective crew so you'll be alright!

-Yeah. – He smiled as his gaze swept over the WhiteBeard Pirates before returning to her sister.

The Red Hair Pirates made a slow exit from the Moby Dick and Alexis was the last one to leave. With one last tight hug and a bow she said goodbye to her brother and to the WhiteBeard Pirates. As she climbed down the steps of the stairs she took a moment to stop and look up at her brother one last time. She moved her lips in a silent message that Akbal understood clearly.

"Meet you at Marineford."

**A/N:**

**25th chapter and closer to the end of this fanfiction! My god I'm having so much fun with this.**

**Do not worry I'm already planning a future fanfiction with Mihawk :3**

**I'll be doing and accepting requests for One Shots so feel free to PM me as well if you want me to write something.**

**Anways! I do not own One Piece**

**I only own Alexis, Joshua, the Seppen Bandits and the Plushie Pirates**

**Akbal is the artistic name of a friend of mine that requested to appear on this fanfic so... yeah :D**


	26. Chapter 26 - Always With You

**WARNING! LEMON AHEAD!**

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**Chapter 26**

-We must hurry to the Marineford at once! – Shanks punched his captain's desk, waking Alexis up from her deep slumber.

Blinking her eyes in confusion, trying to adapt to the room's light she spotted the figure of her beloved captain, that was now wearing his pants, and of Benn Beckman. She covered her body in the bed sheet and walked up to her captain, brushing his hair tenderly.

-What's happening? – Alexis questioned, her gray gaze jumping from Shanks to Benn.

-Ace was caught by the marines and he is to be executed as soon as possible. – Benn informed making Alexis tense up.

-Do you know anything about Luffy's current location? – Alexis quickly asked, even though she was fully aware of the future events.

-We have no clue. Why do you ask? – Shanks' gaze turned to face her worried orbs.

-It's Ace that got caught. Luffy's brother. Judging from his personality he is bound to be there to try to save him.

-Forgot about that… - Shanks spoke, pressing his temples with her index and pointer finger as Alexis rubbed her hand over his back.

-Where are the maps here? – She asked and Benn quickly rushed to one of the desk's drawers, to remove a large map with the various islands they had passed by so far. – Where are we located at the moment?

-Right here. – Benn pointed at a space that indicated a location on the sea before sliding across the map a rather long distance towards the location of the Marineford. – This is where we need to go.

-Currents that take us there.

-These three currents take us there. – He pointed to three dark lines one north to their location and the other two south of their location.

-Are there any difference between them or are they the same?

-The northern one is the quickest one but the hardest to get. – Shanks informed and pointed at the first current south of their location. – This would be the best to take towards the Marineford.

-How long to reach the current and Marineford?

-His execution is to be due in two days' time. – Benn answered quickly, his gaze turning to Alexis gray gaze. – Even if we take the northern current we won't make it in time to stop it.

-Luffy will probably delay it. – Shanks informed, remembering Luffy's temper and attitude.

-That is for sure but for how long? – Alexis questioned. One thing that One Piece somewhat lacked was the notion of time during the battles. They seemed to last forever but it just built up the tension which entertained her a lot but now it was different. She wished she had track of time in this world because she definitely didn't want Ace to die.

-We'll just have to trust Luffy to delay it as far as he can. – Shanks spoke monotonously, his gaze falling down on the map once again. – Ace must not die.

-I agree. – Benn spoke before looking up at the couple.

-We'll take the closest southern current straight away. – Shanks ordered. Benn bowed down and exited the room, closing the door behind him. The red haired captain took in a deep breath before turning to Alexis and brushing a lock of her hair away from her face. – Sorry for waking you up.

-It's alright. – She smiled kindly before placing a tender kiss on his lips. Shanks' hand slid down her back, caressing the feminine curve of her side before taking a deep breath. – You're worried aren't you?

-Of course. He's Luffy's brother. – He closed his eyes trying to calm his uneasy spirit. Alexis caressed his cheek softly with her thumb earning a smile from her captain.

-Want to get something to eat Shanks? – She asked, opening the sheet that was hugging her figure and pulled Shanks into a hug, covering half of his body with the sheet.

-No. – He held her close to his chest, feeling her chest pressed against his belly. – I want to stay here with you and hold you close.

-Someone's cheesy today. – She chuckled lightly, snuggling her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

-It's good to be cheesy from time to time. – He smiled tenderly and led her to the large bed. He made her sit down on the edge of the bed before heading to his desk. – Close your eyes. – He said as he rummaged through the drawer, pulling out a small necklace. Alexis obeyed to her captains words and felt him get on the bed behind her. She felt something cold make contact with the skin around her neck. – You can open your eyes.

Looking down she saw a silver necklace that had a small pendant. It was The Red Hair Pirates' Jolly Roger! Her face lit up in pure happiness and she quickly pulled Shanks into a tight hug.

-Thank you so much Shanks! – She nearly squealed.

-I assume you like it. – He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

-I love it. – Her voice shook a bit, tears swelling up in her eyes from pure happiness. – Thanks you so much Shanks. – He could only smile kindly, caressing her cheek as a tear escaped her eyes. She smiled at him kindly before he planted a kiss on her lips, warming her body. He pulled her close to him, making her head rest on his muscled legs before kissing her once again. His hand crawled from her neck, down to her chest, gently caressing her naked breasts earning a moan from the woman beneath him.

-Shanks… - She mumbled against his lips but he just placed his index finger on her lips.

-Let me have you… - He whispered before getting up, countering the bed in order to get in front of her. He hugged her waist tenderly, pulling her towards the bed frame. Swiftly he pinned her hands above her head receiving a chuckle from her. He kissed her neck, tasting her tender and sweet skin. Her scent was intoxicating to him and, as a response to this, he let out a low growl before licking her skin towards her perfect pale breasts. He twirled his tongue around the hardened nipple before closing her mouth over it, sucking and nibbling lightly. He let go of her wrists and trailed it down towards her now wet core, letting his index finger slip inside. She arched her back, trying to press her body against his hand, getting as much pleasure as she could. Shanks, with his body weight, pulled her hips down in order to keep in slow and tortuous pace.

-Shanks please… - She mumbled but to no use. He only smirked against her skin, keeping his slow pace, pleasing her until she reached her limit.

Feeling her walls tighten around his finger, he came to a stop making the woman under him to whimper in discontentment and need. She growled and pulled him towards her, slamming their lips together in a teeth crashing kiss. She gathered her strength and pulled herself off the bed, bringing him along with her. He could only chuckle at her impatience as she pulled him towards the desk.

-You know what happened last time, right? – He managed to say between the intense, passionate kisses. She made him sit on the desk and began to undo his pants.

-I know it well. – She mumbled before heading to the door, locking in close. – Done.

She turned herself towards her captain, a lustful look on her eyes as she took in every detail of his perfectly sculpted body. He was smirking deviously at her predatory walk towards him. She licked her lips before taking hold of the edge of his boxers and, releasing her power, she transformed her fingers into blades, cutting the fabric in a quick motion, letting his erection pop out of its prison. As she restrained her power, Shanks took the opportunity to take hold of her hips, pulling her to his lap and thrusting into her in one single thrust. She let out a shout of please as she felt him move inside her slowly.

He bit her neck, feeling the salty taste of her sweat mixed with a light taste of strawberries. He hugged her waist and rolled her over, making her lay down on the wooden desk before thrusting into her quicker. She gasped in pleasure, wrapping her arms around his neck, letting out suffocated moans. He bit down on the skin over her collarbone as his limit approached and, once he felt Alexis give one last shout with her arriving orgasm, Shanks took one last hard thrust, releasing himself into her with a low growl. With little strength he had left, the red haired pirate took hold of Alexis' tired body and carried her to bed. The couple laid next to each other in a warm embrace as they regulated their breathing.

-Alexis…

-Yes Shanks…?

-When the time comes… - He mumbled in a sad tone. – And you'll have to return to your world… Where can I search for you?

-What…? – She raised her torso, supporting her weight on her elbow as she looked at her beloved captain.

-Where can I find you?

-At the "Skipping Fairy" but… I'm not understanding… You belong to this world.

-I belong wherever you are. – He looked at Alexis' gray gaze as he caressed her cheek with his calloused hand. – I don't care if you are not from this world. I'll do whatever it takes to always be with you. – He planted a soft kiss on her tender lips. – Even if it takes a lifetime for me to do so, I'll always find a way to be by your side. – Shanks saw Alexis' eyes beginning to water so he placed his hand on the back of her head, pulling her close and making their foreheads touch. – If you return to your world remember that I will find a way to find you so… wait for me my love.

-I will. – She answered between silent sobs as she held her captain in a tight hug. – Thank you so much Shanks.

-For what? – He chuckled, patting her back softly.

-For being so kind to me. – She let the tears fall down her cheeks, onto his shoulder. – Thank you so much.

-You're welcome my love. – He closed his eyes before he ruffled her hair, soothing her constant sobbing. – But don't cry.

-I'll try Shanks-dear. I'll try.

**A/N:**

**So I thought I would be ever so kind to give you ONE LAST LEMON! **

**Why, you ask?**

**Because the developing of the end will be on the next chapters and I'm planning on writing two or three more chapter PLUS the alternate ending. **

**Anyways I do not own One Piece**

**I only own Joshua, Alexis, the Seppen Bandits and the Plushie Pirates!**


	27. Chapter 27 - One Last Battle

**Chapter 27**

They have managed to arrive to Marineford.

On the way, The Red Haired Pirates had fought against Yonkou Kaidou and it was a tough battle but, in the end, the Yonkou retreated and the Red Hair Pirates continued their steady course. As much as they wanted to rush there to stop Ace's execution, a feeling inside said that they were too late but they held their trust on Luffy's skill held high, their hope at full strength.

Alexis was aware of the course of events, of course, and it pained her to be aware of it. She didn't want to know what was about Ace's death but, at the same time, she was somewhat glad she was aware of it. It would be for the best that she was mentally prepared to face his yet warm body against the frozen ocean. She didn't like the fact that his death was bound to happen but at the same time she knew it was needed: Luffy had to grow stronger.

He had to be prepared for the New World that awaited him.

As the Red Force floated on the ocean, towards Marineford, her mind dwindled to her brother. Was he alright? Sure Whitebeard was supposed to be killed on this battle but… Akbal didn't belong to this world so… anything could've happen to him. She felt her stress fill her up so she began to tap her foot on the boarded floor as she began to bite down her nails, impatiently.

-Relax Alexis. – She looked over her shoulder as a hand was placed on her shoulder. It was Joshua.

The boy had developed quite a physique thanks to the constant training plans she had given him. He had developed more muscle but, despite his almost beastly poise, he hid an almost inhuman speed along with amazing stamina. He had become a walking threat to anyone who opposed him. The pirate was even able to knock down Alexis and Benn in a fight which was something worth celebrating for and oh they did that indeed! They celebrated for two days Joshua's development with gallons of ale and sake. One day's hangover was cured by another drinking competition. Of course after the second day of celebration, the headache was terrible they had to make a stop in an island to recover and not enter any fights… To no use. The islanders knew the Red Hair Pirates and, since Joshua had been the grown-up to understand his drinking limits, he was the one to constantly practice his fighting skills.

One thing that he hadn't been able to overcome was the fact that he STILL had a crush on Alexis. Every effort the men and herself had made to find him a proper woman to lay with, Joshua would always deny her and say that his heart belonged to the red haired woman.

-I'm relaxed, can't you see? – She tried to give him her best smile but to no use. A weird and awkward grin took over her lips, making the boy laugh.

-Nope.

She could only chuckle at his relaxed poise.

The boy had indeed grown. If she hadn't been transported to this world and met Shanks, and if the boy was from her world, she might've fallen for him.

But now she had Shanks and she felt complete with him.

-Joshua! – A voice was heard from far away. It was Roo that called for him and apparently he needed help with the sails.

The boy rushed to the large man as Alexis returned her gaze to the ocean and the fog ahead of them.

-We're approaching. – Turning around once again, her gaze fell upon her beloved Shanks. As to answer his information she activated still unnamed skill, forming two Chakram that she quickly held onto.

-What's your plan?

-An epic entrance? – He raised his shoulders in a relaxed manner making Alexis laugh. – I'll go ahead and see what's going on. You'll stay in the ship with the rest of the gang.

-No. – Her gaze took a determined shine, making Shanks tense up a bit. – I'll go with you. I want to go with you.

-But it's safer here.

-I'll always be by your side to protect you. That was my promise.

-There's no way I'll convince otherwise, right? – He said before a sigh when she nodded her head. – Very well. Men! – He called, capturing the pirates' attention. – Alexis and I will be off and you'll follow behind. Prepare for anything! - The men "aye'd" and began to prepare the ship for a quick stop at Marineford. Shanks turned his back to Alexis and lowered himself a bit. – Climb to my back. We'll be quicker this way.

-Piggyback ride? – A child-like smile found its way to her lips, making the red haired captain chuckle lightly. She quickly obliged, jumping onto his back and holding onto his neck. A gush of wind slapped her when Shanks made his move and she was astounded by his amazing speed. He was truly a Yonkou and a very strong one.

In a split second they made contact with the frozen surface and, in a blink of an eye, she was standing at the heart of Marineford's battle. She noticed Akainu to her right, preparing to strike Coby, the pink haired marine but Shanks put it to a stop by holding onto his saber and blocking the strike. Instantly his gaze became shadowed by his "professional pirate" look that gave Alexis the chills.

-You did well, young marine. – Her captain's voice was steady and precise. She remembered his speech in this arc and, as he continued, Alexis could only mumble along with him Shanks' words – You risked your life to create a brief moment of courage… - Smoke was floating away into the air, the source being Akainu's magmatic fist. - For better or worse, that has greatly changed the fate of the world. - With that, Shanks put away his sword and walked up to the place Luffy's hat was laying, picking it up off the ground. The marines were impressed that The Red Hair Pirates had arrived so early, even after knowing he was technically in a war against another Yonkou. – I've come… To end this war.

As Alexis watched the scene unfold before her eyes she heard a creepy, multi-voiced laughter behind her that gave her the creeps. Turning around on her heels, her gray gaze set upon the BlackBeard Pirates and to the laughing figure that she nearly didn't recognize. Standing high and tall, feathers attached to his long and buffed arms, an 8 foot tall monster-like figure was standing in front of the pirates, his familiar raven hair flowing down his hunched back.

Karasu at his finest.

-Fuck me… - She mumbled under her breath before seeing the monster twisted his body backwards, cracking every bone of his spine.

-FUUUUUUUUUUCK YOOOOOOOOOU! – Karasu shouted, his high pitched scream resonating throughout the ocean, making the Marineford's walls shake vigorously.

Alexis was offended by his shout so she took a step towards the figure.

-Fuck YOU! – She shouted before Karasu jumped towards her, taking hold of her shoulders and throwing her across the frozen platform. With her abilities, she transformed her Chakram into two daggers in order to stab them on the icy platform, holding her in place. With all her strength, she pushed her body forward, transforming her daggers into a naginata, stabbing Karasu on the chest. The monster growled and grew bigger, twisting his body in unnatural angles.

She jumped back, waiting for his next move.

-You killed Midori! – Karasu shouted, his now red eyes glowing like two strong fires.

-She asked for it. – Alexis mumbled in response before switching her naginata into a kilij, preparing herself for battle.

-FUCK YOU!

-Is that your punchline of the day? – She chuckled before the crow lunged himself towards her once again, clawing at her with all his strength.

She dodged it quickly, trusting her speed and developed stamina for each blow she did to Karasu's arms and chest. The creature could only give her high pitched shouts, never ceasing his attacks. She switched her weapon to her familiar Chang Dao sword and prepared herself for a constant stab sequence. Focusing her full strength on her right leg, Alexis jumped in the air and kicked Karasu's head, making him stumble back. With this opening she quickly crouched on the floor before lunging her body towards Karasu's head, her right hand opened on the bottom hilt of the Chang Dao to give her more strength and a strong boost with each quick stab.

Relying on her speed, she accurately stabbed Karasu's forehead thirteen times but the monster seemed indestructible. It almost looked like with each attack he would only grow stronger and taller.

Looking to her side, she saw Shanks handing Buggy the straw hat and, before she could return her gaze to Karasu, a dark blur covered her sight.

Feathers.

Black, steel, raven-like feathers.

She generated blades around her body in an attempt to protect her but some managed to hit her sides. Inhaling, she released small shards of steel from her fingertips before sending them flying towards Karasu. They successfully infiltrated the feathered creature, making it growl in pain as she twirled her hand in the air, ordering the shards to slash Karasu's insides.

Twisting in pain, the monster's limp body fell to the floor, blood flowing out of his mouth. Suddenly she closed her fist in the air, making a shower of blood to cover the pure frozen floor.

She turned her back to the dead creature as her gaze set upon Shanks.

-Are you alright? – He questioned, a quick shade of worry crossing his eyes. Of course, he couldn't let his "professional pirate" look slip away from him. He had to keep up his serious Yonkou figure in front of the Marines.

-I'm alive still. – She chuckled and crouched down on the floor. – Tired… but alive. – Her head snapped up, searching for her brother after that fight, finding his figure in the middle of the WhiteBeard Pirates. He was weeping for Whitebeard's and Ace's death. He needed it. He was part of the WhiteBeard Pirates and it was only natural to weep for a friend and fellow crew member.

His gaze fell upon his sister.

For a moment his gaze was of relief and happiness but suddenly his gaze became of fear and worry. He began to rush towards her but to no avail.

She felt it.

The cold black claws of Karasu across her chest, pain washing over her but… She didn't fall to unconsciousness.

Instead… Time froze.

**A/N:**

**Chapter 27 :D Yes fighting scene! Yes Karasu is nearly immortal but I'll take care of that in ... one of the endings which will be on the next chapter!**

**Is this interesting enough because the grand finale is just around the corner!**

**I hope you have been enjoying this fanfic so far!**

**As usual, I do not own One Piece**

**I only own Alexis, Joshua, Seppen Bandits and Plushie Pirates.**

**Akbal belongs to my friend XD**


	28. Chapter 28: Should I Stay or Should I Go

**Chapter 28**

Alexis just stood there, in midair, looking around in an astounded manner. As her eyes dropped to her chest she saw she black claws emerging from her flesh so she used her strength to push herself out of Karasu's claws.

Once her feet made contact with a shadow covered her.

Looking up she saw her conscious but she looked different: even with the silver hair, the once gray eyes were now completely white, the cornea tainted in black and tribal-like paintings on the sides of her head, near her eyes.

-Someone had a makeover. – Alexis commented, receiving a chuckle from her conscious.

-First time we meet outside your dreams.

-Not a very lovely moment in all honesty. – Alexis looked over her shoulder, her gaze meeting Karasu's inhuman features.

-The moment has come. – Conscious stated receiving a sigh from Alexis.

-I need to choose?

-Exactly.

-I'll stay.

-What about your brother?

-He'll leave if he wishes to.

-His will is to be wherever you are because he is your brother.

-That's his choice. – Alexis crossed her arms over her chest. – I'm staying.

-You promised Shanks, didn't you?

-I did. – She smiled melancholically at her conscious.

-Very well. I can bring back time for about 15 seconds. You'll have to be quick in reaction towards that little bastard behind you.

-Little? – Alexis laughed. – That thing is HUGE!

-That's why I'm granting you the privilege to activate the second level of your ability.

-What is this? Pokémon?

-Close enough but no.

-Will I look like you?

-Yep.

-Cool!

-Why thank you. – Conscious chuckled before she continued. – Remember that it will tire you a lot to use the second level of this power of yours.

-For the first time I'm actually going to follow your tip.

-Do it more often, please?

-I won't promise anything. – She raised her arms in the air in a relaxed manner.

-I hope to chat with you again Alexis. – Conscious gave Alexis a sad smile before disappearing into a fog.

-Will do. – With that, everything began to rewind quickly. Her gaze was directed at her brother but she quickly turned around to face the already running Karasu. He was twisting his body in unnatural angles, rushing towards her like a predator chases its prey. She could almost feel the changes on her body as a strong power overwhelmed her: the perfectly white cornea turning black, the tribal like tattoos appearing on the sides of her face. With the sudden rush of power she had received from this evolution, Alexis took the opportunity to rush towards Karasu.

He launched a punch from his right but Alexis kicked it away, creating an opening for her to jump onto his shoulders. Locking her legs around his neck, chocking the monster before transforming her hands into small blades and crushing his skull. Alexis took the opportunity to tear his head away from his neck before digging in his chest, tearing his heart out, squishing it in her hands.

Inhaling deeply, she turned around to face her captain that was staring at her, impressed at her sudden burst of power and he wasn't the only one. Every pirate and marine that was present were in complete silence, staring at the gruesome scene that had unfolded before their eyes. Well… Almost every pirate there. Blackbeard had his constant cocky grin on his face, a sadistic thirst on his eyes.

-That was AWESOME! – A man shouted from behind her so she turned around, finding the source of the voice: her brother had a huge and idiotic smile on his face.

She was about to complain about his sudden happiness burst when she felt a wave of dizziness hit her hard, making her drop to the floor on her knees before passing out.

The last thing she saw was an onyx gaze upon her and a tender smile.

.

A massive headache was pulsing against her skull, making her groan.

She opened her eyes only to find herself in the familiar Red Force Captain's bedroom. She only smiled at the reminder that she had decided to stay and it was the best decision she had ever made.

Getting up from the large bed and got dressed quickly in a pair of black pants, a white tank top, a black jacket and simple black flat shoes before heading outside. Sadly, and to her immense surprise, she found the Red Force completely empty. Looking to her right she saw a perfectly green island and two lines of pirates were stretched out towards two gravestones.

She recognized the place instantly.

It was the moment of Whitebeard and Ace's burial.

She jumped down of the Red Force and headed towards the gravestones. Marco and Shanks were turned to the gravestones, staring at them in silence. The atmosphere was heavy since the WhiteBeard Pirates had lost a fellow comrade and their captain. Near the gravestones, petals of the flowers that were set there were flying on the wind.

Alexis stood a bit behind her captain, next to her brother that was sobbing silently. She granted him access to her shoulder which he took gladly to hide his face away and weep silently.

-Red-Haired… - Marco began, catching Shanks' attention before looking at the red haired captain. – I've no words to express my gratitude.

-Stop talking nonsense. I always respected Whitebeard even though he was my enemy. – Shanks answered truthfully, never removing his gaze from the spoken captain's grave. – Even Sengoku respected him. – Silence fell upon the two once again before Shanks spoke out. – Alright, we should go now.

-Yes. – Marco turned to his left, to face the red haired captain. – Thanks.

With that, Shanks turned around completely, slowly walking towards the Red Force. Alexis took hold of her brother's face and planted a kiss on his forehead before whispering to him soothing words and a see you later. Akbal only nodded and let go of his sister, letting her follow her captain to the ship.

_"__Luffy must be having a hard time. I can't believe what Ace did." _Shanks' memories leaped back to the moment Ace had defended Whitebeard's honor, facing the marines with all his strength. _"That's what Captain Roger would've done. I wanted the captain to run away sometimes and be able to shed tears. Listen, Luffy: By experiencing both victory and defeat, running away and shedding tears, a man will become a man." _The captain stepped into the ship, followed by his most trusted crew members before looking back, his onyx gaze falling on Ace's grave. _"It's okay to cry, but you have to move on!"_

With a silent order, the ship slowly took sail, leaving the island and the WhiteBeard Pirates behind. Shanks stood majestically at the end of the deck, staring at the blue ocean ahead of him before he felt slim arms hug his broad chest. He only smiled kindly as he set his eyes upon the pale white hands, covering them with his large calloused and tanned hand.

-I'm staying with you Shanks. – Alexis mumbled, her head against his back, trying to muffle away her light sobs. – Forever.

-Are you sure?

-Yes I'm sure. – She took in a deep breath before chocking on another sob.

She was both happy and sad at the moment. She was happy because she was staying to her beloved captain and the pirate crew she had grown so attached with; happy because they were alright but… at the same time she was saddened by the whole situation: she was unable to prevent nor Ace of Whitebeard's death; she was unable to bring her brother back to the real world…

Shanks pulled her hands away from him in order to turn around and face her. Pulling her into a tight hug, he began to brush her perfectly red hair, soothing her constant sobs.

-Everything's alright. – He whispered against her head. – I'll be with you always and I'll support you on anything. – He hid his face on the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. – I'll always be next to you to protect you and to love you, no matter what.

She could only nod in happiness, her tears drying up against the white fabric of his blouse, inhaling his masculine scent.

-Shanks…

-Yes my love?

-How long was I out?

-About three days.

-WHAT!? – Her eyes were wide open in shock making him laughed lightly. – I need something to eat… and a strong drink.

-Very well. – He chuckled and placed his hand on her back, leading her to the mess deck. – I'll make something for you.

-Shanks cooking for me? – She smiled impressed by the various skills her captain had hidden away from her.

-Is it too hard to believe?

-A bit. – She chuckled before resting her head on his shoulder.

-Should I be offended?

-Not really. – She smiled kindly, closing her eyes and letting herself be led by her beloved red haired Shanks. – I just never imagined that you could cook. I always thought you were the kind of person that was a specialist in drinks.

-That doesn't mean I can't do other things.

With that said, Shanks kissed the top of her head before messing her hair up making her laugh in amusement.

She was happy with the Red Hair Pirates.

She was where she belonged.

She was complete.

**A/N:**

**FIRST ENDING!**

**So it is not a "Goodbye" but instead it's "A see you later" for I will publish one more chapter as an optional ending so... No be sad!**

**Besides I will continue to publish new work so no worries!**

***Bows down respectfully* Thank you for reading this fanfic for so long. I'm thankful.**

**As the usual song goes: I do not own One Piece (Nor Pokémon since I did a reference to it here xD)**

**I only own Alexis, Joshua, Seppen Bandits and the Plushie Pirates**


End file.
